Verdammt, ich liebe ihn!
by Mine Snape
Summary: Hermione und Ginny liegen nachts lange wach. Der Grund? Sie schließen eine Wette ab. Eine Wette, die das Leben beider für immer verändern wird - und sie ahnen nicht einmal ansatzweise, wie sehr.
1. Eine verrückte Idee

_Willkommen, :) hier habt ihr das erste Kapitel meiner neuen FF - ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

_Es schließt an Ende Band 6 an, ABER:_

1. Dumbledore lebt, es gibt keine Horkruxe.  
2. Harry war nie mit Ginny zusammen.

Falls sonst noch etwas unklar ist, schreibt mir und fragt mich. :)

****************************************

**Kapitel 1 - Eine verrückte Idee**

"Ginny? Bist Du noch wach?", fragte Hermione Granger ihre beste Freundin leise.  
"Ja, Du offenbar auch", wisperte Ginny zurück.  
Damit drehten die beiden Mädchen sich zueinander um und schalteten ihre Nachttischlampen an.  
Sie lagen in ihren Betten in Ginnys Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Hermione war schon kurz nach Beginn der Sommerferien nach einem heftigen Streit über ihre Berufslaufbahn zu den Weasley geflüchtet, die sie mit offenen Armen empfangen hatten. Sie wollte etwas in der Magierwelt machen, doch ihre Mutter war strikt dagegen; ihr Vater hatte sich rausgehalten, stand jedoch eher auf der Seite der Tochter, daraufhin hatte Jane ihren Mann so heftig angeschrien, dass dieser sich von ihr getrennt hatte und ausgezogen war. Hermione hatte das nicht ausgehalten und wollte zu ihrem Vater ziehen, doch dann kam der Brief von den Weasleys, und so hatte sie dann ihre Sachen gepackt und war in den Fuchsbau appariert.  
"Was gibt's? Willst Du mir irgendeine Affäre beichten oder so?", fragte die Jüngere belustigt, und Hermione wurde ernst.  
"Ja. Ja, so ist es. Ginny, ich hab mit deinem Bruder geschlafen!"  
Ginny blickte sie entsetzt an. "Mit welchem?"  
"Ron."  
"Ach herrje. Oh mein Gott! Seid ihr jetzt... zusammen? Oder was ist da?"  
Hermione konnte das Lachen nicht mehr halten und prustete in ihr Kissen.  
"Hey! Du bist fies. Ich hab Dir das geglaubt!", meinte Ginny lachend. "Das beruhigt mich aber. Oder vielleicht auch nicht... schließlich stehst du ja auch auf Harry. Aber das kann mir ja egal sein! Also, was ist nun _wirklich_ los?"  
Hermione dachte kurz nach. "Naja, ich bin ja nach den Sommerferien mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Da könnten wir beide doch mal was total Verrücktes machen, oder?"  
Die Freundin staunte nicht schlecht. "Du willst was anstellen? Im Ernst?"  
Sie nickte, und Ginny überlegte: "Du willst also etwas Verrücktes tun... okay, wir schließen eine Wette ab. Hättest Du eine Idee, was wir tun könnten?"  
Hermione zögerte und sagte schließlich: "Hmm... weißt Du, ich... hab noch nie..."  
"Hermione! Diese Idee stammt doch nicht etwa von Dir, oder? Ich meine, nein, ich hatte auch noch nie Sex, und ich mache diese Wette nur zu gerne mit, aber Du? Nun gut, wie Du willst. Irgendwen verführen, oder eine bestimmte Person?"  
"Eine bestimmte Person, oder? Sonst wäre es zu einfach", sagte Hermione.  
"Dann aber dieselbe Person! Wer es zuerst schafft - dann wirds interessant. Aber es muss jemand sein, in den wir uns auf keinen Fall verlieben, denn wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, läuft das einfach nicht", schlug Ginny vor.  
Die Andere wurde wieder nachdenklich.  
"In wen würden wir uns wohl auf keinen Fall verlieben...? Hey, wir nehmen doch nicht etwa einen Slytherin, o-"  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ginny schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
"Snape!"  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Hermione entgeistert, doch Ginny nickte stürmisch und flüsterte eindringlich: "Ja, wir nehmen Snape! Es besteht absolut überhaupt keine Gefahr, dass es Liebeskummer gibt und es macht aus der Wette eine echte Herausforderung. Komm schon, Süße, es war Dein Vorschlag, und jetzt musst Du damit leben, dass Du eine verrückte beste Freundin hast. Wer es zuerst schafft, natürlich ohne Hilfsmittel wie zum Beispiel Zaubertränke, gewinnt. Du darfst Dir sogar den Wetteinsatz aussuchen!"  
Hermione konnte und wollte noch immer nicht glauben, was ihre selbsterklärte verrückte beste Freundin da sagte, doch sie musste zugeben, dass diese eine wahrlich blühende Fantasie hatte.  
"Ich weiß ja, dass Du mit Fred und George aufgewachsen bist, aber das, was du da vorhast, _ist_ unmöglich!", sagte sie, doch Ginny schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
"Ist es nicht, meine Liebe!"  
"Ach, und wie willst Du das bitte anstellen?", schnappte Hermione.  
Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Setz ein, was Du hast! Und jetzt denk Dir einen Preis aus. Wer _das_ schafft, muss belohnt werden!"  
Einige Minuten herrschte vollkommen Stille, nur das vereinzelte Rascheln der Blätter draußen im Obstgarten war zu hören. Dann...  
"Die Siegerin... kriegt Harry!"

Ginny machte große Augen, sagte aber nichts und nickte.  
"Okay, dann wetten wir!", flüsterte Hermione und kam zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen.  
"Dann wetten wir!"  
"Gut." Sie holte ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, nahm Ginnys Hand und murmelte: "Aufgabe: Wer zuerst Severus Snape verführt. Wetteinsatz: Harry Potter. Teilnehmerinnen: Ginevra Weasley und Hermione Granger. Niemand darf davon erfahren!" Sie tippte zuerst Ginnys Hand, dann ihre eigene, mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs an. "Escendio!"  
Silbrige Rauchschwaden umzingelten ihre Hände, kleine Punkte explodierten, und schließlich löste sich der Rauch auf.  
Die beiden Mädchen husteten so leise wie möglich und umarmten sich dann.  
"So, jetzt wird's ernst!", grinste Ginny, und auf der Stelle bereute Hermione, sich auf diese Wette eingelassen zu haben.  
"Aber sobald etwas passiert, das unsere Freundschaft gefährden könnte, wird sofort abgebrochen!", mahnte sie.  
"Klar, machen wir."

********************************

"Hermione! Ginny! Ihr müsst aufstehen. Es gibt Frühstück, und danach gehen wir in die Winkelgasse", rief Mrs Weasley die Treppe hoch, und die Mädchen schraken aus dem Schlaf.  
"Was? Sind unsere Bücherlisten etwa schon da?", fragte Ginny, noch halb schlafend.  
Hermione hielt mit Mühe die Augen offen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Anscheinend."  
Sie zogen sich um und gingen, immer noch sehr langsam, hinunter in die Küche. Dort saßen bereits Ron, Bill, Mr und Mrs Weasley und - ... Harry ... - am Tisch und frühstückten.  
Die beiden schienen trotz ihrer enormen Müdigkeit schlagartig hellwach zu sein, und Ginny grinste Hermione vielversprechend an.  
'Für sie ist das wirklich nur ein Spiel', dachte Hermione beeindruckt, beschloss, sich ein Beispiel daran zu nehmen und strahlte in die Runde.  
"Guten Morgen allerseits!"  
"Morgen, Hermione. Morgen, Ginny", sagten Mr Weasley und Bill fast zeitgleich.  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen euch beiden!", schmunzelte Ron, dem die plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung der beiden zwar entgangen war, der jedoch bemerkt hatte, wie müde sie noch waren.  
Harry stand auf und ging auf sie zu. "Hey ihr zwei! Schön, euch endlich wiederzusehen! Nach zwei endlosen Wochen..."  
Er umarmte sie herzlich.  
Als alle fertig gefrühstückt hatten, fragte Ginny: "Mum, warum gehen wir heute in die Winkelgasse?"  
"Wir müssen ein paar Besorgungen machen, mein Schatz", antwortete Mrs Weasley.  
Hermione wurde die Antwort schlagartig klar. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, denn es war eine Überraschung für Ginny, die desöfteren gejammert hatte, sie vermisse Fred und George, und für Harry, der geschrieben hatte, er vermisse gewisse andere Leute...

"Bill, Arthur, ihr geht zuerst!", sagte Mrs Weasley zehn Minuten später und reichte ihnen den Blumentopf mit Flohpulver.  
Als alle heil in der Winkelgasse angekommen waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg die Straße entlang. Vor _Flourish & Blotts_ blieben sie stehen. Hermione sah auf die Uhr. Sie wurden erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde bei Fred und George im Laden erwartet. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, doch auch Mrs Weasley hatte es bemerkt und war schneller: "Ich würde mich gerne noch ein wenig nach Büchern umschauen, ich habe nichts mehr zum Lesen."  
Die anderen folgten ihr in den Laden.  
Harry kaufte sich zwei Bücher ('Die Dunkle Seite der Macht' und 'Dunkle Magie - Zauberer auf Abwegen'), während Hermione und Ginny nach Werken suchten, die beschrieben, wie man einen unverbesserlichen Grieskram verführen konnte, wobei sie jedoch leider wenig Erfolg hatten. Schließlich gaben sie sich geschlagen.  
Alles, was sie gefunden hatten, waren Bücher über Liebestränke und andere magische Arten, wie man jemanden verführen konnte. Und die waren schließlich nicht erlaubt.  
"So, ich bin für ein Eis!", sagte Ron, als sie nach einer endlosen halben Stunde aus _Flourish & Blotts_ heraustraten.  
"Na gut, ab zu Florean Fortescue", stimmte Mr Weasley mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zu. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Eissalon und setzten sich dort gemeinsam an einen Tisch. Florean kam sofort zu ihnen gehastet und nahm ihre Bestellungen entgegen. "Mr Potter, wie schön, Sie wieder hier zu sehen!"  
Harry nickte ihm freundlich zu.  
"Ich hoffe, Sie alle hatten einen schönen Sommer bis jetzt?"  
"Ja, vielen Dank, Florean, er war sehr angenehm", lächelte Mr Weasley.

"Mum, gehen wir noch zu Fred und George?", drängte Ginny.  
Mrs Weasley machte ein trauriges Gesicht. "Ginny... Es gibt da etwas, das Du vielleicht... wissen solltest..."  
"Aber warum, was ist los?", fragte diese schockiert.  
Ihre Mutter führte stumm die Gruppe an, die Straße entlang zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.  
Wie in Trance blieb Ginny stehen; der Laden war komplett leer.  
Fassungslos traten Harry und sie den anderen voran in den großen Raum.  
"ÜBERRASCHUNG!"  
Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody (wenn auch etwas schwächlich) und Hagrid stürzten strahlend aus dem Hinterzimmer.  
Ginny rannte sofort auf ihre Brüder zu und warf sich in ihre Arme.  
Harry ging als Erstes zu Hagrid, drückte ihm die gewaltige Pranke und erntete einen Schlag auf den Rücken, bei dem ihm fast das Eis wieder hochkam.  
Tonks kam mit langer, quietschgrüner Haarpracht grinsend auf ihn zu, Lupin im Schlepptau, und umarmte ihn fröhlich. Auch Lupin schloss ihn in die Arme.  
"Harry. Wie schön, Dich zu sehen. Wie geht es Dir?", fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
"Danke, ich freu mich auch. Wahnsinnig sogar! Mir geht es gut, ich hoffe, Ihnen auch? Und Ihnen, Moody?"  
Kingsley nickte, und von Moody kam, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein Knurren und ein fester Händedruck.

Spät abends, nach einer langen und ausgiebigen Wiedersehensfeier, kamen sie nach Hause in den Fuchsbau und alle fielen todmüde ins Bett.  
Nur Hermione und Ginny lagen noch lange wach und hingen jede ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Alle führten jedoch zu einem Punkt: _der Wette._

*


	2. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 2 - Zurück in Hogwarts**

Die letzten Ferienwochen vergingen wie im Flug, und schon stand der Tag der Abreise nach Hogwarts bevor.  
"Jetzt wird es interessant!", versprach Ginny der missmutig dreinblickenden Hermione.  
"Na toll, ich freu mich schon!", antwortete diese sarkastisch, musste jedoch grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte, was ihr dieses Jahr bevorstand.  
Ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts würde sie mit dem Versuch zubringen, den griesgrämigsten, miesepetrigsten, hässlichsten Lehrer der Schule zu verführen!  
_'Wahnsinn! Dass Du Dich auf so etwas eingelassen hast! Du spinnst doch, Hermione!'_  
"Jetzt sag bloß, Du bereust irgendetwas?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig.  
"Bereuen nicht direkt, aber ich frage mich eben, was ich da getan habe. Aber vergiss es, ich werde nicht aufgeben!"  
"Genau das wollte ich hören!"

*******************************

"Kinder! Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron! Ihr solltet packen, ich will nicht, dass ihr morgen den Zug verpasst!", schrie Mrs Weasley nach oben.  
Ginny seufzte und stand auf, um in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden und sämtliche Sachen kreuz und quer in ihren Koffer zu werfen.

"Hermione, Du hast ja eine interessante Packtechnik. Genauso sieht es drüben bei Ginny aus, und das hat bei Dir etwas zu heißen!"  
Harry war hereingekommen und hatte die Stirn amüsiert in Falten gelegt.  
Hermione sah sich um. Tatsächlich war ihr Zimmer ein einzigartiger Schweinestall: Kleider und Umhänge lagen überall verteilt herum, dazwischen ein Kessel, Pergamentrollen, Federn, ...  
"Ich kann auch nicht immer Top-Ordnung halten, und schon gar nicht jetzt, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, wenn ich fertig bin", sagte sie.  
Ja, sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.  
Schlafen. Nachdenken. Über die Wette und wie sie sie gewinnen wollte.  
"Mist. Meine andere Feder liegt oben bei Ginny", fluchte sie.  
"Mione, warum hab ihr eure Sachen eigentlich in zwei verschiendenen Zimmer, schlaft aber zusammen in einem?", fragte Harry.  
"Tja, Hary, wir sind weibliche Geschöpfe, und wenn wir mit all unseren Sachen in einem Raum schlafen würden, müssten wir das in unseren Kesseln tun, weil sonst alles belegt wäre", lächelte Hermione. "Und jetzt gehe ich zu Ginny und hole meine Feder", schloss sie und musste über das verwirrte Gesicht des Freundes schmunzeln.

Harry hatte Recht, bei Ginny sah es nicht weniger chaotisch aus als bei ihr selbst.  
"Suchst Du Deine Feder?"  
Hermione nickte, und Ginny reichte sie ihr.  
"War Harry schon bei Dir?", wollte die Rothaarige wissen.  
"Ja, bei Dir auch, wie er erzählt hat."  
"Bestärkt Dich das in Deinem Entschluss, unsere Wette zu gewinnen?", fragte Ginny. "Ich brauche ja schließlich eine angemesse Gegnerin, sonst ist es ja glatt langweilig!"  
"An dem Objekt unserer Pseudo-Begierde kannst Du Dir auch ohne mich die Zähne mehr als ausbeißen, aber ich werde gegen Dich kämpfen und unsere tolle Wette gewinnen!"  
Ginny strahlte. "Hermione wie wir sie kennen und lieben. Ehrgeizig, gewissenhaft und absolut unberechenbar!"

**************************

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie frühzeitig in London und schlenderten noch ein wenig an den Shops und Kneipen vorbei, machten sich über komisch aussehende Muggel lustig und blieben schließlich vor der Barriere zischen Gleis neun und zehn stehen.  
"Mum! Dad!", rief Hermione plötzlich aus.  
Da standen sie, Hand in Hand.  
"Hermione!", begrüßten sie ihre Tochter.  
"W-W-Was...?", stotterte Hermione.  
"Dein Vater und ich haben noch einmal miteinander geredet und er konnte mich davon überzeugen, Deine Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren und mich mit euch beiden auszusöhnen", eklärte Jane zu Boden blickend.  
Ihre Tochter fiel ihr mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals.  
"Ist schon gut, Kleines", flüsterte Jane und strich ihrer Tochter sanft über den Hinterkopf, "alles ist gut."

*****************************

"Mione, Harry, Ginny, wir müssen uns umziehen, wir sind fast da", verkündete Ron und riss die anderen damit aus ihren Gedanken.  
Tatsächlich waren sie keine zehn Minuten mehr von Hogsmeade entfernt; sie schlüpften in ihre Umhänge und holten ihre Koffer von den Gepäckablagen herunter.

Als der Zug im Bahnhof einfuhr, ging das Gedränge auf den Gängen los.  
"Wir bleiben noch sitzten und warten, bis ein Großteil draußen ist, ich hab keine Lust, mich da durchzudrücken", schlug Ginny vor, und die Anderen murmelten zustimmend.  
Es waren schon fast alle ausgestiegen als Harry, Hermione, Ginny und Ron ihr Abteil verließen.  
Draußen hörten sie den vertrauten Ruf: "Erstklässler hier rüber, hierher! Erstklässler zu mir!"  
Ein strahlendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Hagrids Gesicht aus, als er sie sah.  
"Hey, na, ihr vier? Noch schöne Ferien gehabt? Erstklässler hierher!"  
"Ja, und wie!", antwortete Ginny, natürlich nicht ohne Hermione anzugrisen. "Sie waren sehr... entspannend."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
_'Sie ist zu weit gegangen, er weiß, dass wir etwas aushecken'_, machte sich Hermione still Sorgen, doch Harry fragte nur: "Was soll das denn heißen? Das hört sich ja an als hättet ihr andere Ferien gehabt als ich."  
"Ich sage ja nur, dass sie entspannend waren, im Gegensatz zu unserem letzten Schuljahr, meinst Du nicht?"  
Harry blickte sie verstehend an.  
"Ach so, das meinst Du. Ja, doch, da hast Du Recht."  
Die Mädchen atmeten erleichtert auf.  
"Gut, gehen wir dann?", fragte Ron in die Runde.  
"Bis nachher!", mischte sich Hagrid ein, und sie winkten ihm, als er mit den Erstklässlern den Weg hinunter zum See ging.  
"Ja, gehen wir. Dort ist noch eine freie Kutsche."

Oben im Schloss angekommen, in der Großen Halle, begegneten Hermione und Ginny zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr dem Objekt ihrer "Begierde".

_Severus Snape._

Er saß am Lehrertisch und schaute verstohlen zum Gryffindortisch.  
Ginny konnte nicht anders und schenkte ihm ein diabolisches Lächeln, als er in ihre Richtung blickte.  
Hermione folgte ihrem Beispiel und sie bemerkten zu ihrem Vergnügen, dass Snapes Gesichtsfarbe von weiß auf leicht rosé gewechselt hatte und er sich schnell Professor Dumbledore zuwandte.  
"Siehst Du, so macht man das!", kommentierte Ginny Snapes Verhalten schmunzelnd.  
"Wenn das alles so einfach wäre", gab Hermione zu bedenken, doch schon bald wurden sie von den Gedanken an die Wette abgelenkt, denn McGonagall, den Sprechenden Hut und den dreibeinigen Stuhl in den Händen, war in der Tür erschienen. Hinter ihr waren die neuen, vor Aufregung zitternden Erstklässler versammelt, die gerade über den See gefahren waren.

Nachdem sie ihren Häusern zugeteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore feierlich.  
"Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Besonders unsere Erstklässler möchte ich herzlich begrüßen. Desweiteren gilt wie immer das Verbot für sämtliche Scherzartikel des Ladens _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, und der Verbotene Wald, hört gut zu, Erstklässler, ist für alle Schüler tabu! Und nun - lassen wir das Festmahl... beginnen!"  
Die herlichsten Speisen und Getränke erschienen auf den Tischen und alle schlugen zu, als hätten sie die ganzen Sommerferien über gehungert.

Noch mehr als einmal wurde Snape an diesem Abend von zwei seiner verhassten Gryffindorschülerinnen in Verlegenheit gebracht, und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätten diese beiden Schülerinnen mit Sicherheit auch schon mehr als einmal ins Gras gebissen.

Oh, und nicht nur an diesem Abend!

*


	3. Zaubertränke Klappe, die erste

**Kapitel 3: Zaubertränke - Klappe, die erste**

Der Dienstagmorgen begann für Ginny mit Verwandlung, während Hermione sich auf den Weg zu einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst machte.  
Ginny würde danach Zaubertränke haben, Hermione eine Doppelstunde nach der Mittagspause.  
"Zieh das an!", bestimmte Hermione, zog ein Oberteil aus der großen Auswahl und reichte es ihrer Freundin. "Das sieht total gut aus!"  
"Okay, Beautyberaterin!", grinste Ginny.  
Sie schlüpfte in das bauchfreie Top, das die andere ihr hinhielt und das tiefe Einblicke gewährte, und schaute in den Spiegel.  
Ja, in der Tat, das passte zu ihrer engen Hüfthose. Den Umhang würde sie halb aufgeknöpft lassen können, damit man auch etwas sehen könnte, denn sie hatte ja die Ausrede, dass es so warm sei, schließlich war es noch Sommer.  
"Und Du, was ziehst Du an?"  
"Ich denke, ein kurzes Sommerkleid geht. Das hier", sagte Hermione und zog ein modernes, knappes Kleid aus dem Schrank.  
"Wow!", entfuhr es Ginny. "Dass Du mal so etwas anziehst, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wo hast Du das her?"  
"In den Ferien gekauft, bevor ich zu euch gekommen bin."  
"Dann mal auf in den Kampf!"  
"In den aussichtslosen Kampf!", meinte Hermione, die Augen rollend.  
"Sei nicht so negativ! Wir werden unserem Meister der Zaubertränke mal ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern machen!"  
Sie hob eine Hand, und Hermione schlug ein.

******************************

"Miss Weasley, Sie sind nicht bei der Sache, was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte Professor McGonagall in Verwandlung.  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Professor. Ich... ich habe heute einfach einen schlechten Tag. Und bin nicht ganz ausgeschlafen", meinte Ginny, ein gespieltes Gähnen unterdrückend, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Antwort überzeugend genug war.  
Und sie hatte Glück. McGonagalls Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.  
"Nun gut, es waren schließlich gerade Ferien, und Sie sind offebar nicht die Einzige, der das auf den Magen schlägt."  
Sie sah in weitere verschlafene Gesichter, ließ das Thema fallen und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

Nach einer unendliche scheinenden Stunde Verwandlung ging Ginny die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter.  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte und suchte unterwegs noch eine Toilette auf, wo sie ihr Aussehen überprüfte.  
Kurz darauf betrat sie das Klassenzimmer. Snape saß gerade am Pult und korrigierte anscheinend Hausaufgaben.  
So nah wie möglich am Pult verbeigehend ließ sie sich auf ihrem Platz nieder, packte ihre Sachen aus und beschied sich von nun an damit, Snape anzusehen und zu lächeln, wann immer er ihren Blick erwiderte.

_'Was will diese Göre? Etwas Respekt vor einem Lehrer wäre angebracht! Oh, ich hasse pubertierende Teenager, die alles tun, um andere auf die Palme zu bringen!'_

Trotz der festen Vornahme, die Weasley nicht weiter zu beachten, ließ er sich von ihrem Starren noch mehrmals aus der Ruhe bringen, was die Klasse von ihm nicht gewöhnt war.  
"Was ist heute mit Ihnen los, Professor? Sie wirken irgendwie... komisch, haben sie schlecht geschlafen?", platze sie zu allem Überfluss mitten im Unterricht heraus, doch Snape reagierte gefasst. Einen solchen Kommentar hatte er von diesem frechen Mädchen schon die ganze Zeit erwartet.  
"Mein Privatleben, Miss Weasley, geht Sie alle überhaupt nichts an. Ich habe desweiteren nicht vor, Sie mit einem Seelenstriptease zu beglücken, und jetzt arbeiten Sie weiter. Alle!"  
Gerade noch so konte sich Ginny davon abhalten, ein "Sie haben ein Privatleben?" zurückzuschleudern, doch dann hätte sie sich wohl alle Chancen vergeigt, und sie ließ es bleiben.  
Sie war zwar etwas enttäuscht, keine bessere Antwort bekommen zu haben, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass sie von Glück reden konnte, dass er mit keiner weiteren Strafe gedroht hatte.

Zu früh gefreut.  
"Ach, und, bevor ich es vergesse, für Ihren Kommentar von vorhin, Miss Weasley, ziehe ich Gryffindor noch... fünf Hauspunkte ab!", grummelte er ein paar Minuten vor Ende der Stunde.

****************************

Fertig angezogen und geschminkt machte sich Hermione nach dem Mittagessen auf zu den Kerkern, Harry und Ron weit hinter sich lassend. Auf halbem Weg bemerkte sie jedoch, dass sie ihr Buch vergessen hatte und hastete zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um es zu holen.  
Auf dem Rückweg, kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, schellte die Glocke, und sie sah, dass alle schon drin waren.  
So schnell es ihr in den hohen Schuhen möglich war, rannte Hermione in den Kerker. Dort stand Snape hinter seinem Pult und grinste sie hämisch an.  
"Zu spät, _Miss Granger_!", sagte er genüsslich, und die Betonung der letzten beiden Worte gefiel Hermione überhaupt nicht. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, und ich rate Ihnen, in Zukunft nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Aufdonnern verbringen. Das könnte Ihnen sehr leicht Nachsitzen einbringen. Und... _Schminke_ schadet der Haut, vor allem in Übermaßen."  
Früher wäre Hermione in so einer Szene rot angelaufen, doch jetzt warf sie ihm nur einen verführerisch bösen Blick zu, den nur er sehen konnte, und setzte sich kommentarlos an ihren Tisch zu Harry und Ron, die beide fast vom Stuhl kippten.  
"Mann, für wen hast Du Dich denn so schick gemacht?", flüsterte Harry perplex.  
"Mund zu, Ron! Genug geglotzt!", sagte sie amüsiert, Harrys Frage ignorierend.

_'Nachsitzen! Das ist es! Natürlich, ich brauche Nachsitzen!'_  
Gerade war ihr aufgefallen, was Snape gesagt hatte. Noch einmal zu spät, und sie würde Nachsitzen müssen.  
Dann würde sie vielleicht noch mehr Punkte für Gryffindor verlieren, aber das müsste die Sache doch wert sein...

Sie packte ihre Sachen aus, legte sie auf den Tisch, und schon war sie eifrig dabei, im Unterricht mitzuarbeiten und ließ Harry keine Chance, noch einmal mit ihr zu reden oder sie zu löchern.  
"Professor? Ich bräuchte noch etwas Baumschlangenhaut, diese hier reicht nicht", meldete Hermione kurz nach Beginn der zweiten Stunde.  
"Folgen Sie mir!", fauchte Snape.  
Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und folgte Snape in eine kleine Abstellkammer, die bis obenhin voll war mit Zaubertrankzutaten.  
Schnell knöpfte Hermione unbemerkt ihren Umhang ganz auf, und sie erzielte die erwünschte Wirkung.  
Als Snape sich umdrehte, um ihr etwas entgegenzuschleudern, weiteten sich seine Augen zu Hermiones großem Vergnügen und er zeigte wortlos auf ein Regal, in dem Baumschlangenhaut in kleinen Gefäßen stand, und verschwand schnell zurück ins Klassenzimmer.  
In der Abstellkammer musste sich seine Schülerin das Lachen verkneifen. Ihr Kleid war wohl gut angekommen.  
_'So einfach ist das also... Männer fallen aber auch auf alles rein!'_

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, der von Kampf gegen das Lachen stammte, verließ auch sie schließlich die Kammer und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, von wo aus sie Snape im Auge behielt, wie er raubtierartig durch den Kerker strich und andere Schüler wegen angeblichen schlechten Leistungen beschimpfte. Bei ihr kam er nicht vorbei, er wusste, dass er dort nichts auszusetzen hätte, und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Heute hatte er außerdem noch einen anderen Grund, nicht zu ihr zu gehen.

Wie sehr Hermione diesen Mann doch hasste!

*************************

"Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Ginny Hermione am Abend ungeduldig.  
Sie saßen gemeinsam auf Hermiones Bett und unterhielten sich sehr leise, was eigentlich völlig überflüssig war, denn die Schulsprecherin hatte einen Schlafsaal ganz für sich alleine, aber sicher war nun einmal sicher.  
"Na ja, gut. Snape hat mich am Anfang der Stunde ziemlich fertiggemacht und uns fünf Punkte abgezogen, weil ich zu spät war, Du kennst ja die hämischen Bemerkungen und das dumme Grinsen -"  
"Zur Genüge!"  
"- aber später in der Abstellkammer hat es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Ich habe etwas Baumschlangenhaut verschwinden lassen und gesagt, ich bräuchte noch welche. Jedenfalls... Ginny, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sage, aber: Ich bin froh, mich auf diese Wette eingelassen zu haben!"  
"Das stärkt Dein Selbstvertrauen, es macht Spaß, und Du merkst nebenbei auch noch, wie blöd Männer eigentlich sind!"  
"Genau!", grinste Hermione und hielt beide Daumen hoch. "Und wie war es bei Dir?"  
Sie hatten in der Mittagspause keine Zeit gehabt, etwas zu besprechen, denn hätten sie es in der Großen Halle getan, hätte jeder mithören können, und der Gemeinschaftsraum war ebenfalls überfüllt gewesen.  
"Zunächst einmal, wegen mir haben wir auch nochmal fünf Punkte verloren, aber er hat sich von mir ganz schön rausbringen lassen. Sowas nenne ich eine wirklich gelungene Zaubertränkestunde!"

*


	4. Nachsitzen

**Kapitel 4 - Nachsitzen**

Hermione musste sich nicht anstrengen um zu erreichen, was sie wollte.  
Nein, es passierte von ganz allein.  
Am Donnerstagmorgen wachte sie geschockt auf – viel zu spät! Mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker sprang sie aus dem Bett, zog sich die Sachen über, die sie sich am Abend zuvor bereitgelegt hatte, schnappte ihre Tasche und verschwand.  
Erst langsam, während des Rennens, kam die Erinnerung in ihr hoch.  
Ginny hatte die erste Stunde frei, weil Professor Sprout für zwei Wochen im Ausland war, und deswegen hatte Hermione verschlafen. Normalerweise wurde sie von Ginny geweckt, die auf dem Weg nach unten bei ihrer besten Freundin im Schlafsaal vorbeischaute. Doch nun hatte sie vergessen ihren Wecker zu stellen und musste feststellen, dass die erste Stunde bereits angefangen hatte.  
Als sie durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame aus dem Turm eilte, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, warum sie diese engen Sachen trug, und warum sie sich auf so einiges gefasst machen musste: Sie hatte jetzt Zaubertränke.  
Diese Tatsache ließ sie umso schneller rennen, doch es half nichts.  
Als sie in den Kerkern ankam, war sie schon eine viertel Stunde zu spät. Oh nein,das würde Ärger geben. _'Und...moment mal... Nachsitzen!'_  
Sofort besserte sich ihre Laune, wenn auch nur ein bisschen, doch als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, wurde sie knallhart in die Realität gerissen.

„_Miss Granger!_", donnerte Snape, „erinnern Sie sich daran, was ich gesagt habe, das passiert, wenn Sie noch einmal zu spät kommen?"  
Eigentlich wollte sie sich dafür entschuldigen und ihm erklären, dass sie verschlafen hatte, doch etwas anderes entwich ihr, ungewollt, ohne dass sie es hätte kontrollieren können.  
„Immer diese zweideutige Ausdrucksweise, _Professor_", konterte sie kopfschüttelnd und mit derselben bösen Betonung wie er.  
Wäre es nicht ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen, hätte sie jetzt die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie hatte auch gar keinen Grund dafür.  
Denn Snape war sprachlos. Er brauchte jedoch nur wenige Sekunden um sich wieder zu fassen und verwies sie dann auf ihren Platz.  
Sie folgte seinem Befehl und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Ron, die sie mal wieder anglotzten als sei sie eine Verrückte.  
Das war sie zwar nicht, aber sie fühlte sich so. Wie dumm musste man schon sein, sich mit _Severus Snape_ anzulegen? Und vielleicht hatte sie sich jetzt auch noch die Chance vergeigt, nachsitzen zu „dürfen".  
Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Snape beachtete sie einfach nicht, nur um am Ende der Stunde doch noch zu rufen: „Granger, hier geblieben!"  
Hermione widersetzte sich ihm nicht, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das ist _meine_ Geste!", fauchte er.  
„Was?", fragte sie vollkommen verständnislos.  
„Das mit der- ach, vergessen Sie's! Und Sie werden mich wohl etwas respektvoller ansprechen, haben Sie verstanden?"  
„Ich will es aber wissen, Sir!", beharrte sie. „Ach so! Das mit der Augenbraue! Jetzt seien Sie aber mal nicht so kleinlich, Professor!"  
Nun zog _er_ eine Augenbraue hoch. Höher als Hermione.  
„Was ist los, warum haben Sie mich zurückgehalten, Sir?", lenkte sie schnell ab, bevor er einen Wutanfall bekommen würde.  
„Sie werden heute Abend um halb neun hier erscheinen zum Nachsitzen! Und das ab jetzt jede Woche, so lange, bis Sie ihre Fähigkeit, sich zu benehmen, zurückerlangen!"  
_'Jede Woche Nachsitzen? Na toll!'_ Dennoch grinste sie.  
„Mit Vergnügen, _Professor_!", kommentierte sie und verschwand aus dem Kerker, rannte hinauf und gönnte sich keine Pause, bis sie in der Großen Halle war, wo Ginny gerade beim Frühstücken sein musste.

Ja, da saß sie, und um sie herum war niemand, da die anderen Schüler schon vor der ersten Stunde gefrühstückt hatten.  
Hermione rannte auf sie zu, umarmte sie und erzählte ihr im Schnelldurchlauf, was sie an diesem Tag schon alles erlebt hatte und dass sie Nachsitzen auf unbestimmte Zeit bei Snape bekommen hatte.  
„Hey! Gratuliere!", sagte Ginny ehrlich und reckte beide Daumen. „Was hast Du jetzt?"  
„Ähm… Verwandlung. Du?"  
„Zaubereigeschichte."  
„Dann warte ich kurz und wir laufen zusammen hoch."  
„Ist gut."

Obwohl Hermione nicht wusste, was sie am Abend erwarten würde, war sie den Tag über recht abgelenkt. Sie würde womöglich Flubberwürmern die Köpfe abhacken müssen, oder etwas noch Fieseres tun, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, in Verwandlung die Erste zu sein die es schaffte, ihr Buch in einen Hund und wieder zurück zu verwandeln, wofür sie die verlorenen zehn Hauspunkte wieder holte.  
Sie überlegte gerade, was sie am Abend anziehen würde, als sie eine feuchte Schnauze an ihrer Hand spürte, woraufhin sie fast in Ohnmacht fiel vor lauter Schreck, bevor sie das Tier schnell wieder zurückverwandelte.

In der Mittagspause traf sie sich dann mit Ginny im Schlafsaal zum Beraten.  
Die Jüngere würde erst morgen wieder Zaubertränke haben, doch auch sie legte sich bereits Kleider zurecht.  
„Wir müssen nochmal über die Situation im Gesamten sprechen", sagte Hermione.  
„Warum? Wie meinst Du das?"  
"Wir müssen uns beide klarmachen, dass wir ein gemeinsames Ziel haben, und wer auch immer es schafft, hat eben Glück gehabt, und die Andere hat es eben nicht geschafft, aber eine von uns muss es einfach packen, und deswegen sollten wir uns so viel wie möglich gegenseitig helfen, meinst Du nicht?"  
„Ja, schon klar, natürlich helfen wir uns. Oder willst Du es allein mit der Fledermaus aufnehmen? Ganz ehrlich: Ich nicht!", lachte Ginny.  
„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Hermione erleichtert und warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Also, was ziehst Du morgen an?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Das?" Ginny hielt ein weißes Pailletten-Top hoch, und Hermione nickte begeistert.  
„Das passt genau zu Dir! Wie findest Du das hier für heute Abend?"  
„Ach, Mione, ist das etwa alles?", fragte Ginny grinsend und wühlte in dem Klamottenhaufen vor ihr. „Das wäre schon treffender!", überlegte sie, mit einem rot-schwarzen Bandeau-Top in der Hand.  
„Nein, ich will das langsam angehen. Nicht zu langsam natürlich, aber wenn ich so frech wie im Moment weitermache, werde ich das ganze Schuljahr noch nachsitzen und habe daher noch mehr als genug Zeit."  
„Na gut, wenn Du meinst. Das rosane sieht ja ganz süß aus. Aber dazu dann den weißen Rock!"

************************

Zwanzig nach acht machte sich Hermione mit einem letzten aufmunternden Blick von Ginny auf den Weg in die Kerker, zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
Sie trug das rosa Top, den knielangen weißen Rock und die schwarzen Stöckelschuhe, wie Ginny und sie es ausgesucht hatten. Geschminkt war sie diesmal nicht. Das wäre wohl auch pure Verschwendung gewesen, im Dunkel der Kerker würde man das sowieso nicht sehen.  
An ihrem Ziel angekommen blieb sie stehen und atmete nochmal tief durch, dann trat sie ein.  
Es wunderte sie nicht, dass Snape an seinem Schreibtisch saß und kein Zeichen von sich gab, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.  
„Ich bin dahaaa!", flötete Hermione.  
Unerwartet bekam sie sogar Antwort. „Zur Abwechslung mal rechtzeitig _gekommen_!"  
Snape sah auf, direkt in ihre Augen. Sie ließ nicht zu, dass er bemerkte, welch ein Chaos das in ihrem Innern ausgelöst hatte, wenn sie bei diesem Blick an die Wette dachte, und setzte Okklumentik ein.  
Es war das erste Mal, da sie es wirklich einsetzte, sie hatte es geübt, indem sie Harry in ihrem fünften Jahr genauestens darüber ausgefragt hatte, und es schien zu funktionieren.  
„Was wollen Sie mir nicht zeigen?", knurrte er.  
Es hatte geklappt!  
„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, aber ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass mein _Zaubertränkeprofessor_ etwas über mein Privatleben erfährt", platzte sie heraus und fragte dann gelangweilt: „Also, was soll ich tun, Sir?"  
„Diese Zaubertrankzutaten bearbeiten, sodass sie als Zaubertrankzutaten verwendbar werden. Und Sie _sollen_ es nicht tun, sondern Sie _werden_ es tun!"  
Damit wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Hermione begann still damit, Spinnen zu zerquetschen, Flubberwürmer kleinzuschneiden, Baumschlangenhaut zu zerhacken und sich den vielen anderen Zutaten zuzuwenden.  
Nach anderthalb Stunden legte sie das Messer zur Seite. „Fertig!"  
„Dann sortieren Sie alles ein, Sie wissen ja, wo die Vorratskammer ist."  
Hermione stöhnte, und zurück kam ein Brummen.  
Dann hechtete sie zwischen dem Klassenzimmer und der Vorratskammer hin und her und stopfte die Zutaten in ihre Behälter.  
Als sie auch damit fertig war, ließ sie sich etwas erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken, der Snapes Pult am nächsten stand.  
„Außer Atem, _Miss Granger_?", höhnte er.  
„Nein, _Professor_, ich warte nur voller Aufregung auf Ihren nächsten Auftrag."  
„Wenn das so ist, dann werden Sie jetzt also noch nicht entlassen, sondern werden die Vorratskammer noch abschließen und mir hier etwas behilflich sein mit diesen Aufsätzen."  
Wieder gehorchte Hermione und nahm sich ohne zu fragen Snapes Schlüssel, um die Kammer abzuschließen. Dann schob sie einen Stuhl direkt vor ihn und setzte sich.  
„Was soll... werde... ich also tun, Professor?"  
„Die Aufsätze alphabetisch nach Nachnamen sortieren", erklärte er unfreundlich.  
Und wieder zog seine Schülerin eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Sie wissen, wie Sie mich auf die Palme bringen, nicht wahr? Aber sagen Sie mir: Was bezwecken Sie damit, _Miss Granger_?"  
„Nichts, aber Ihre auffällige Betonung gefällt mir nicht, _Sir_."  
„Sie haben mir aber - Merlin sei Dank! – nicht zu sagen, wie ich mit Ihnen rede, also fangen Sie an, ich möchte heute Abend noch fertig werden!"  
„Falsch, Professor! Sie werden heute Abend noch fertig werden!"  
Sie ahnte schon während sie sprach, dass sie das Limit erreicht hatte. Erreicht, jedoch noch nicht überschritten.  
„Miss Granger, halten Sie Ihre dämliche Klappe, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass jeder erfährt, dass Sie bei mir nachsitzen!", spie Snape.  
„Wissen das nicht ohnehin schon alle?", fragte sie irritiert, setzte jedoch noch ein „Professor?" dahinter.  
„Noch nicht."  
„Wie warmherzig, Sir, das hätte ich von Ihnen gar nicht erwartet, solche Güte!", giftete sie.  
Zu ihrem Glück schwieg er daraufhin, denn als Antwort darauf hatte sie etwas sehr Schlimmes erwartet. Sie brachte die Aufsätze in die richtige Reihenfolge und wartete auf die, die er noch korrigieren musste. Er war dabei ganz in seinem Element, ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Sie hasste diesen Mann! Und sie wusste, sie würde sich selbst mindestens ebenso sehr hassen, falls sie es schaffen sollte, ihn zu verführen.

Um kurz nach elf hörte sie erneut seine Stimme. „Sie dürfen gehen, Miss Granger! Bis nächsten Donnerstag dann. Wobei mir einfällt, Donnerstag ist äußerst ungünstig. Wir werden das auf Samstagabend ver...schieben!"  
„Okay...", meinte sie ziemlich irritiert, was sie schlecht verbergen konnte. Dafür war die Betonung zu heftig gewesen.  
"Ach, Miss Granger, denken Sie doch nicht immer gleich an Sex!", sagte er wütend. Seinen Augen war nicht anzusehen, wie sehr er es genoss, sie derart aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich samstagabends mit Ihnen treffen möchte, um mit Ihnen zu schlafen?"  
"Werde. Treffen _werde_, Professor" fügte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin hinzu.  
Hermione schlurfte auf die Tür zu, hielt jedoch noch einmal inne. Gerade war ihr etwas eingefallen. „Ich darf davon ausgehen, dass ich dann übermorgen schon wieder kommen muss?"  
„Sie werden übermorgen wieder nachsitzen, ja, aber von kommen habe ich nichts erwähnt. Oder wollen Sie mir jetzt sagen, dass Sie heute Abend seit Sie hier sind schon einmal gekommen sind?"  
„Ach, Professor, jetzt denken Sie doch nicht immer gleich an Sex! Aber zu Ihrer Frage: Seit ich hier bin vielleicht noch nicht, nein", antwortete sie keck. „Aber bilden Sie sich nicht ein, ich hätte die Blicke, die Sie mir zugeworfen haben, nicht bemerkt! Professor!"  
Das letzte Wort hatte sie fast geschrieen, und es hatte ihr gut getan.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stürmte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das sie Snape zugewandt hatte, aus dem Klassenzimmer.

In der Tat hatte sie fast ständig aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, wie Snape sie angeschaut hatte. Mal total in Gedanken, mal fasziniert, meistens jedoch mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Je tiefer sie dann ihr Top gezogen hatte, desto öfter hatte sie solche Blicke bemerkt. Und er würde seine Meinung schon noch ändern, ob er sich mit ihr treffen würde, um mit ihr zu schlafen. Ob mit ihr oder Ginny war egal, jedenfalls würde er noch darum betteln. Ihr Wille war in diesem Moment so stark, dass sie alle Gedanken verbannte, die ihm entgegenliefen.

Ja, das Nachsitzen war deutlich besser gelaufen als Hermione es sich erhofft hatte. Vielleicht gerade weil sie sich überhaupt nichts erhofft hatte.

*


	5. Handgreiflichkeiten

**Kapitel 5 - Handgreiflichkeiten**

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Ginny Hermione rechtzeitig, da auch sie an diesem Tag in der ersten Stunde Unterricht hatte.  
„Ich habe heute eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung, eine Doppelstunde Arithmantik... Das kann ja heiter werden!", jammerte Hermione beim Frühstück. „Wenigstens fällt Kräuterkunde heute Abend aus."  
„Ich habe heute unter anderem eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke", strahlte Ginny. „Aber mach Dir nichts draus. Du siehst ihn früh genug wieder!"  
„Na toll, ich freu mich schon riesig!", fauchte die Andere.  
„Diesmal das Bandeau-Top?"  
„Meinetwegen."  
„Versprochen?", hakte Ginny nach.  
„Versprochen."

*************************

In der Mittagspause begnügte sich Ginny mit wenig Essen und rannte stattdessen in den Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen und zu schminken.  
Dann lief sie langsam Richtung Kerker, erinnerte sich jedoch an ihren Auftrag. Sie musste zu spät kommen!  
Also schloss sie sich noch einige Minuten lang in einer Kabine der Mädchentoiletten ein, wartete und ging noch einmal durch, was sie alles von Hermione erzählt bekommen hatte.  
Auffällig oft sollte sie das Wort „kommen" fallen lassen, ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen und immer seinen Blicken folgen. Auch ihre Ausrede hatte sie parat.  
Zehn Minuten nach dem Klingeln machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer.  
Bevor Snape auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, als sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, plapperte sie schon los.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich zu spät komme, Professor, aber ich musste nochmal hoch in den Turm, ich hatte mein Buch vergessen."  
„Miss Weasley, Sie hätten es nötig, rechtzeitig zu… _erscheinen_!"  
Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen wahrhaftig nicht verkneifen, setzte sich auf ihren Platz und hoffte, dass er sie ebenfalls zum Nachsitzen verdonnern würde.  
Er machte stets einen Bogen um ihren Tisch, doch Hermione hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Snape schaute tatsächlich erstaunlich oft zu ihr.  
„Professor? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht, oder?", rief sie schließlich am Anfang der zweiten Stunde in seine Richtung über ihren dampfenden Kessel, dem sie absichtlich zu wenig Baumschlangenhaut beigefügt hatte.  
Snape machte einen Umweg zu ihrem Tisch und blieb vorher noch bei einem Slytherin stehen.  
„Professor Snape, hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit, sich hierher zu bewegen und mir zu sagen, was ich bei meinem Trank falsch gemacht habe?", rief Ginny laut.  
Er holte tief Luft. „Miss Weasley, würden Sie sich bitte eine Minute gedulden, ich muss erst noch meine Gedanken sammeln und mir ein paar dumme Sprüche überlegen!"  
Wären diese Worte von einem anderen Lehrer gekommen, hätte die ganze Klasse darüber gelacht, doch bei Snape wagte es niemand. Die Einzige, die sich das nicht verkneifen konnte, war Ginny. Doch auch sie verstummte, als der Professor auf sie zu schritt.  
Die Dämpfe, die aus ihrem Kessel emporstiegen, versperrten ihm die Sicht auf sie, und plötzlich spürte er etwas an seiner Hand. Ohne nachzudenken tastete er sich daran entlang.  
Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, was es war. Oder eher, wer es war.  
Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die seltsamen Dämpfe und er konnte sehen, dass er ihr genau an die Oberweite gefasst hatte. Blitzartig zog er die Hand weg und verzog das Gesicht zu einer bösen Grimasse. Zumindest versuchte er es.  
„Was ist, genug gegrapscht?", fragte Ginny ganz leise, sodass nur er es hören konnte.  
„Eindeutig!", kam es wütend zurück.  
„Gut, also was ist mit dem Trank?"  
„Fügen Sie den Rest an Baumschlangenhaut bei, das bewirkt Wunder und Sie bekommen das gewünschte Ergebnis!", zischte er, drehte sich um und rauschte davon. Sie tat die Zutat hinein und die Dämpfe verschwanden augenblicklich.  
„Tatsächlich, Sie hatten recht! Vielen Dank!"  
Bis zum Ende der zweiten Stunde tat er genau das, was Ginny vermutet hatte. Er mied sie.  
Doch das war egal, für heute hatte sie genug erreicht.

******************************

Am nächsten Morgen unternahm Hermione keine großen Anstrengungen, in Zaubertränke aufzufallen. In beiden Stunden war sie ganz auf ihren Trank konzentriert.  
Snape schien das zu genießen. Er hatte zur Abwechslung mal keine Mühe, sich von Hermione abzulenken - auch wenn ihm immer wieder ihr dünnes Kleid auffiel -, da sie keinen Ton von sich gab. Anscheinend hatte sie aus den Flubberwürmern gelernt.  
Er machte drei Kreuze als er der Klasse verkünden konnte, dass sie zusammenpacken durften. Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut.  
Auf dem Weg hinaus lief sie extra nah an ihm vorbei und flüsterte ihm vielversprechend zu: „Na, freuen Sie sich schon auf Samstag?"  
Ohne Antwort abzuwarten ging Hermione weiter, und Snape konnte ihr nichts mehr erwidern, da sie eine der Ersten gewesen war, die hinausging, und alle anderen um sie herumwuselten.  
_Schlampe!_, dachte er deshalb nur.

*********************************

Die restlichen Zaubertränkestunden dieser Woche verliefen nicht ohne einige Beleidigungen, im Großen und Ganzen jedoch recht friedlich.  
Das würde sich an diesem Samstag aber natürlich ändern.  
Um viertel vor acht begann Hermione, sich fürs Nachsitzen aufzuhübschen.  
Schließlich machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter. Ginny begleitete sie und gab ihr noch Tipps und wünschte ihr schließlich Glück.  
Punkt halb neun trat sie durch die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

*


	6. Flubberwürmer

**Kapitel 6 - Flubberwürmer**

„Da bin ich wieder!"  
„Soll ich mich jetzt freuen?", knurrte Snape.  
„Das wäre angebracht."  
„Granger, Aufsätze sortieren und dann selbst einen schreiben, wie man sich im Unterricht zu benehmen hat! Mindestens zwei Rollen Pergament!"  
Hermione ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, der schon vor dem Schreibtisch bereitstand, und erfüllte ihre Aufgabe.  
„Ich habe kein Pergament, Professor", meldete sie dann.  
Wortlos zeigte Snape auf einen Schrank neben sich, und sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte sie ihre Chance und bückte sich so, dass er sie unweigerlich ansehen musste.

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass sie ihren Umhang ausgezogen hatte und darunter eine knallenge Jeans und – er hielt die Luft an – ein umwerfendes, rot-schwarzes Bandeau-Top trug, was ihre Figur beides sehr betonte.  
Wo war doch gleich seine Selbstbeherrschung abgeblieben? Schnell drehte er sich ein Stück weiter weg und versuchte nicht mehr zu ihr zu sehen, was sie genau bemerkt und mit einem Schmunzeln quittiert hatte.  
„Miss Granger, wenn Sie heute noch gehen möchten, dann sollten Sie sich etwas beeilen."  
„Ich werde mich beeilen, Professor, und ich werde heute auch noch gehen! Wenn schon nicht mehr kommen", schnappte sie und stolzierte mit einem Arm voll Pergament wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz, stellte fest, dass ihr jetzt noch eine Feder fehlte und räusperte sich leise.  
Snape blickte auf, widerstand dem Drang, sie noch einmal zur Schublade laufen zu lassen, gab ihr genervt seine Feder und holte sich selbst eine neue.  
Hermione setzte zum Schreiben an.

_'Wie habe ich mich im Unterricht zu verhalten?  
Wahrscheinlich so, wie ich es von meinem ersten bis sechsten Schuljahr getan habe, oder zumindest so ungefähr.'_

Das schrieb sie so groß es ging, und es reichte tatsächlich über die beiden geforderten Pergamentblätter.  
„Erledigt!", sagte sie gut gelaunt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Snape warf einen Blick auf ihren „Aufsatz" und kommentierte kühl: „Halten Sie das für ausreichend, _Miss Granger_?"  
_'Nein, aber ich musste es tun, denn sonst hätten Sie vielleicht aufgehört, mich nachsitzen zu lassen'_, dachte sie bei sich.  
„Aber natürlich. Was soll ich also als Nächstes tun, Professor?"  
„Diesen Aufsatz noch einmal schreiben, und zwar ordentlich!"  
Hermione wollte sich zuerst widersetzen, entschied sich jedoch dafür, dasselbe noch einmal zu schreiben.  
Diesmal hatte der Tränkemeister sie von vornherein beobachtet und tobte sofort los: „Granger, was fällt Ihnen ein! Sie sollen zwei Rollen Pergament schreiben!"  
„Aber das habe ich, Sir!", sagte sie und zeigte ihm stolz ihre vier Rollen, die sie geschrieben hatte.

„Gut, Granger, versuchen wir es anders. Sie werden sich jetzt etwas zuwenden, das Ihnen hoffentlich eine Lehre sein wird!", brummte er. „Mitkommen!"  
Sie folgte ihm in seine Vorratskammer, wo er zeilstrebig auf das Regal mit den Flubberwürmern zulief und ein Glas herausholte.  
„Nachtisch!", höhnte er und reichte es ihr.  
„Was?"  
„Ich habe Ihnen etwas zum Essen geholt, guten Appetit!"  
„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!", erwiderte Hermione entgeistert.  
"Todernst!", sagte er schadenfroh.  
Dieser Depp verlangte doch tatsächlich von ihr, dass sie ein Glas Flubberwürmer essen sollte!  
Es ekelte sie, doch das hätte sie nie zugegeben. Mutig packte sie ein Tier, stopfte es sich in den Mund und würgte es hinunter, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie vor fünf Jahren in _Höchst Potente Zaubertränke_ gelesen hatte: 'Sie sind nicht giftig... Ohne Nebenwirkungen zu essen... jedoch nicht zu empfehlen, denn der Geschmack –'  
Weiter kam sie mit Denken nicht, denn dann überkam sie ein Brechreiz und sie kotzte Snape herzhaft vor die Füße, wobei auch ein paar Spritzer seine Robe besprenkelten.  
Weiterdenken war nicht notwenig gewesen – sie hatte in diesem Moment am eigenen Leib sehr genau erfahren, wie Flubberwürmer schmeckten. Dieser Geschmack hatte alles bisher Gegessene übertroffen. Er war einfach nur... unbeschreiblich eklig!  
Obwohl er nicht verschont geblieben war bei seiner Aktion, grinste Snape Hermione gehässig an.  
„Das genügt für heute. Bis Dienstagmorgen dann. Und nächsten Samstag natürlich, um die selbe Zeit."  
„Ist gut!", murmelte sie, immer noch würgend und von Krämpfen geplagt. Trotz ihres Unwohlfühlens schaffte sie es noch, einen verführerisch-mörderischen Blick aufzusetzen, bevor sie verschwand.

****************************

„Diese miese, böse, übellaunige Fledermaus! Flubberwürmer! Er hat Dich einen Flubberwurm essen lassen!", beschwerte sich Ginny. Nachdem Hermione ihr berichtet hatte, was vorgefallen war.  
„Ach, was soll's, mach Dir lieber Gedanken darüber, wie Du nächste Woche versuchst, dieser... wie war das... miesen, bösen, übellaunigen Fledermaus... das Handwerk zu legen!"  
„Na, wenn, dann _flach_legen!", grinste Ginny.

*************************

Vor der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde beschloss Ginny, es einmal gutsein zu lassen und Snape nur so weit zu verärgern, dass er ihr Nachsitzen verpassen würde.  
Das war beinahe schneller getan als gesagt... Alles, was sie dafür hatte tun müssen, war, eine Minute zu spät zu sein.  
„Weasley! Schon wieder zu spät! Nachsitzen, um neun heute Abend hier! Stecken Sie und Granger eigentlich unter einer Decke?", brüllte Snape sofort los und verwies sie auf ihren Platz.  
Im Vorbeilaufen zischte sie ihm zu: „Nein, Granger und ich teilen uns kein Bett, und wenn, wären Sie der Letzte, der zuschauen dürfte!"

*


	7. Immer für eine Überraschung gut

**Kapitel 7 - Immer für eine Überraschung gut**

Ginny beschloss, sich nicht allzu reizend zu kleiden und sich einfach nur schlecht genug zu benehmen, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie nachsitzen müsste – bei ihrem Lieblingslehrer natürlich.  
Laut Hermione sollte sie ein schwarzes, enges T-Shirt anziehen und dazu ihre Dreiviertelhose. Zehn vor neun quengelte diese: „Ginny, Du musst gehen! Sonst kommst Du zu spät!"  
„Was meinst Du, was ich will, Mione?", grinste sie.  
„Viel Glück, Ginny!"  
„Wir müssen das schaffen! Es ist nicht mehr so viel Zeit bis Ende des Schuljahres, aber wir müssen das schaffen!"  
„Wir werden das schaffen!", bestärkte Hermione und klopfte ihrer besten Freundin zum Abschied auf die Schulter.

Schließlich machte sich Ginny auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo Snape vermutlich schon auf sie wartete und sich eine fiese Aufgabe ausgedacht hatte.  
Doch so war es nicht. Obwohl sie gut fünf Minuten zu spät war, war Snape nicht in seinem Klassenzimmer. Ginny stutzte. Entweder er war schon hier gewesen und davongelaufen, als sie nicht gekommen war, oder er hatte es gar vergessen…  
Sie schob sich einen Stuhl vor Snapes Pult, ließ sich nieder und wartete. Wartete. Und wartete.  
Der Zaubertrankmeister kam nicht. Auch zwanzig vor zehn noch keine Spur von ihm.  
Ginny traute sich nicht, einfach so zu gehen, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es kein Trick von ihm war.  
Viertel nach elf kippte ihr Kopf in ihre Hände und sie verfiel in einen Halbschlaf. Träumte. Träumte, dass Snape sie wachrütteln würde.  
Moment mal! Sie träumte? Nein, da war wirklich etwas, das unsanft an ihr rüttelte. Sie öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf, wo sie in ein bleiches Gesicht blickte, das von schwarzen Haaren gesäumt war.  
Bleiches Gesicht… schwarze Haare… Snape! Er stand hinter ihr und weckte sie.  
Da hörte sie auch schon von etwas weiter weg seine kalte, schnarrende Stimme.  
„Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich Sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnert habe, damit Sie hier schlafen?"  
„Hätte ja sein können. Aber mit Ihnen wäre das schöner gewesen", murmelte sie verschlafen.  
„Was wäre schöner gewesen mit mir?"  
„Na, das Schlafen!"  
Mit einem Mal wurde ihr eiskalt bewusst, was sie hier tat. Sie hatte ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor gerade frei heraus verkündet, dass es schön wäre, mit ihm zu schlafen. _'Sehr gut, Ginny.'_  
Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen. Wieso musste sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt schlaftrunken in eine peinliche Situation verstricken?  
„Miss Weasley, ich fürchte, wenn ich mich auf eine einlassen würde, in diesem Fall Sie, wird es am Ende noch einen riesigen Ansturm bei mir geben, weil es alle wollen", konterte er jedoch unerwartet. Was Ginny noch mehr verblüffte, war der amüsierte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
_'Na, wenn er schon so drauf eingeht…'_, dachte Ginny.  
„Es würde ja niemand erfahren…", versuchte sie ihr Glück.  
Er hob abwehrend den Arm und sie starrte enttäuscht in seine schwarzen Augen.  
„Da Sie es heute verpennt haben, werden Sie morgen Abend noch einmal kom- _erscheinen_", verbesserte er sich, "und verlassen sie sich darauf: Da sie werden nicht einschlafen! Sie können gehen!"  
„Aber - "  
Schon war sie vor der Tür und die Tür zu.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm traf sie auf den Fast Kopflosen Nick.  
„Miss Weasley, so spät noch unterwegs? Na dann, lassen Sie sich bloß nicht erwischen!"  
„Ja, danke Nick. Ich werd's versuchen."  
Nur, dass das leichter gesagt war als getan. Schon um die nächste Ecke hatte sie Pech.  
„SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT! SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT!"  
„Peeves, halt die Klappe!", flehte Ginny den Poltergeist an, doch dieser dachte nicht daran und schrie nur noch lauter.  
Sie wollte panisch losrennen, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie hören, dass von links ein Ruf kam.  
„Bleib stehen! Ich krieg Dich so oder so!"  
Schnell rannte sie geradeaus weiter. Doch plötzlich näherte sich ihr auch dort jemand.  
War es Filch? Nein, dafür waren die Schritte zu energisch. McGonagall hätte wohl schon eine Warnung gerufen. Konnte es sein, dass-?  
Sie blieb wie versteinert stehen.  
„Miss Weasley, haben Sie sich verirrt? Muss ich sie ins Bett bringen?", ertönte da schon seine eiskalte, schnarrende Stimme unmittelbar neben ihr.  
„Wenn Sie dann auch mit reingehen würden…"  
„Wenn, dann würde ich mit Granger ins Bett gehen, aber mit Ihnen?" Er schüttelte abwertend den Kopf und glaubte offenbar, ihr damit so richtig eins ausgewischt zu haben.  
„Ach ja?", fragte sie jedoch ehrlich entzückt. „Dann tun Sie es. Soll ich sie Ihnen in Ihr Klassenzimmer schicken?"  
Wieder einmal hoffte Ginny, die Grenze überschritten zu haben.  
Doch Snape drehte sich nur auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte davon. Sie wollte sich schon ebenfalls in Bewegung setzen, als sie bemerkte, dass er über die Schulter guckte und ihr zunickte. Nicht sarkastisch. Ernst.  
_'Oh mein Gott!'_ Sie sollte ihm doch tatsächlich Hermione schicken!  
Im einem Zustand zwischen Schock und Ekstase rannte sie los.  
Die Fette Dame ließ sie, obwohl Ginny sie regelrecht wach geschrieen hatte, ohne Murren herein.  
Vor dem Schlafsaal jedoch hielt sie inne. Was, wenn Snape etwas Böses mit ihr vorhatte? Doch was sollte er schon tun, er konnte sie ja nicht umbringen. Und es war nun einmal diese einmalige Chance…  
„Hermione? Hermione, wach auf!"  
„W…was…?"  
Ohne Punkt und Komma erzählte Ginny Hermione, was sie am heutigen Abend erlebt hatte.  
Der Freundin stand der Mund offen, als sie hörte, was Snape gesagt hatte.  
„Ich geh hin!", sagte sie sofort. „Du kannst ja mitgehen und halt so lange bleiben, bis wir wissen, dass er nichts Schlimmes vorhat. Oder ist das ein Problem für Dich?"  
„Quatsch, ich geh mit!", grinste Ginny. „Also, dann lass uns gehen."  
Hermione zögerte. „Umziehen?"  
„Ach was, nein, wofür denn? Erstens siehst Du auch so super aus und zweitens können ihm doch Deine Klamotten egal sein. Die braucht ihr ja nicht…"  
„Oh mein Gott, ich kanns nicht fassen! Wenn er das ernst meint, dann… dann…"  
Auch Ginny platzte fast vor Stolz, auch wenn wohl ihre Freundin die Auserwählte war. Wenn es denn so war, würde diese die Wette gewinnen, was hieße, dass sie es geschafft hatte, Snape zu verführen. Und das wäre allemal einen Orden des Merin erster Klasse wert!  
Ginny stutzte. Hermione würde damit nicht nur die Wette gewinnen.  
Sondern auch Harry.  
Sie fing sich wieder und versuchte, sich darüber zu freuen. Immerhin wären sie dann beide von ihren Strapazen erlöst und könnten sich wieder brav und normal benehmen. Sie würde ja wohl auch ohne Harry glücklich sein können!

„Ich bleibe vor der Tür stehen."  
„Nein, das ist gefährlich. Wenn er beschließt, dass wir in seine Räume gehen sollten, sieht er Dich", gab Hermione zu bedenken.  
Hermione und Ginny standen flüsternd in der Mädchentoilette der Kerker und berieten sich ein letztes Mal. Dann stolzierte Hermione geradewegs auf das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zu, während Ginny sich in einer Lücke in der Wand versteckte und gespannt wartete.

Mit zitternden Beinen trat Hermione auf die Tür zu und legte eine Hand an die Klinke.  
Zögernd drückte sie sie nach unten und die Tür sprang auf.  
Drinnen war alles dunkel und kalt, wie üblich eben. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten wagte sie sich hinein und verschwand.

Das Letzte, das Ginny sah, war, dass Snape Hermione auf den Armen in seine Räume trug. Sie blieb noch kurz draußen stehen und lauschte. Nein, er tat nichts Böses. In diesen Sekunden gewann Hermione wahrscheinlich ihre Wette - und damit Harry.

*


	8. Was lange währt

**Kapitel 8 - Was lange währt**

_... wird endlich gut?_

Nur undeutlich konnte Hermione Umrisse ausmachen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und murmelte: "Lumos!"  
Sofort erstrahlte ein Licht, doch es wollte einfach nicht durch die Dunkelheit des Kerkers dringen und sie sah nur einen Meter weit.  
"Tja, Miss Granger... Mich findet hier nicht jeder, ich schütze mich vor den nächtlichen Gelüsten der Schüler."  
"Der Schüler?", fragte Hermione, wurde daraufhin jedoch unsanft gepackt und in die Vorratskammer gezogen.  
"Schüler_innen_. Und jetzt probieren Sie es noch einmal, hier funktioniert Ihr Zauber", herrschte er sie an.  
"Lumos!"  
"Wie Sie sehen, warten einige Kessel darauf, geputzt zu werden. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie fertig sind."  
Damit rauschte er aus dem kleinen Raum.

_'Er hat nichts davon gesagt, dass ich keine Magie benutzen darf...'_, dachte sie grinsend, als er über die Schulter zurück und in ihre Augen sah.  
"Dürfen Sie auch nicht!", kam es grummelnd von der Tür her.  
Sie hatte ihren Gedanken doch gar nicht laut ausgesprochen!  
"Nein, haben Sie nicht, aber ich beherrsche Magie, von denen Sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gehört haben."  
Hermione nickte verstehend und rügte sich im Stillen dafür, dies nicht bedacht zu haben. "Leglimentik."  
"Richtig. Also Kessel ohne Magie putzen. Und zur Sicherheit hätte ich gerne Ihren Zauberstab!" Er erwartete, dass Hermione zu ihm kam und ihm ihren Zauberstab gab, doch den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht. Sie blieb ruhig stehen und wartete ab, was passieren würde.  
"Accio Zauberstab!", rief Snape da auch schon, doch sie war vorbereitet und umklammerte ihn fest.  
"Miss Granger!"  
"Ja, Professor?"  
"Haben Sie die Absicht, sich mit mir anzulegen?"  
"Abgesehen davon, dass ich das schon das ganze Jahr über tue - eine Frage: inwiefern?"  
In Gedanken an Leglimentik verschloss sie ihren Geist, verbannte alles aus ihrem Kopf und sah ihm nicht in die Augen, wie sie es vor zwei Jahren von Harry gelernt hatte.  
Mittlerweile kannte sie Snape gut genug um zu wissen, wann er am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt war, und entweder er hatte seine Körperbeherrschung perfektioniert oder er war wirklich überhaupt nicht wütend.  
Seine Augen verengten sich. Sie fragte nicht nach dem Grund, wahrscheinlich war er nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass sie offenbar Okklumentik beherrschte...

"Miss Granger, ich bin wieder blind noch blöd, ich weiß sehr wohl von Ihrer Wette mit Miss Weasley. Zwar erst seit vorgestern, nachdem ich es mir erlaubt hatte, in Ihren Gedächtnissen nachzuforschen, doch ich weiß davon", sagte er ruhig.  
"Ach Du scheiße!", rutschte es Hermione raus.  
"Und da ich auch die Bedingungen kenne, könnte ich mich mit ruhigem Gewissen auf eine von Ihnen einlassen", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort. "Aber, sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger... Was zum Teufel lässt Sie beide glauben, dass ich so etwas je tun würde?" Mit jedem seiner Worte war seine Stimme leiser geworden, doch es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob drohender oder verführerischer.  
Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, wollte Hermione zur Alternative übergehen und die Flucht ergreifen, doch blitzschnell hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und an sich gezogen. Alles ging zu schnell, als dass sie es hätte realisieren können.

Mit einer Drehung stand sie gegen die Wand gepresst und fand sich in einem Kuss wieder, der alles übertraf, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Ohne nachzudenken gewährte sie seiner Zunge Einlass, doch schon war er einen Schritt zurückgewichen.  
"Hier wäre es ungemütlich, wir sollten es woanders hin verlegen...", raunte er mit sanfter Stimme, die sie erschaudern ließ.  
Bevor sie reagieren konnte, befand sie sich schon in der Luft, korrigiere, in Snapes Armen, und wurde weggetragen.  
Sie machte sich keine Sorgen, wo es hinging, so hingerissen war sie von ihm. Er bog um eine Ecke und zauberte schließlich in Windeseile eine Tür auf, dann eine weitere, hinter der er sie auf dem Bett niederlegte, sich über sie beugte und in einen Kuss vertiefte, wobei er versuchte, sie auszuziehen und sich dabei möglichst elegant anzustellen.

Harry gehörte _ihr_, soviel war sicher. Doch das war ihr vollkommen egal, denn in diesem Moment wusste sie nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah; nur der schwarze Mann über ihr zählte.

*


	9. Noch mehr Sünden

**Kapitel 9 - Noch mehr Sünden**

Der nächste Morgen brach an.  
Hermione hatte keinen Schimmer, wann sie gegangen war. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und alles in ihr pochte, ihr ganzer Körper stand noch immer unter Spannung.  
Langsam kam die Erkenntnis, dass sie eine Wette gewonnen hatte. Nicht irgendeine, nein, sie hatte Harry gewonnen. Und zwar dadurch, dass sie einen Lehrer verführt hatte.  
Im Laufe der nächsten Minuten wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich nicht darüber im Klaren war, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Doch, natürlich wollte sie das, sie fragte sich nur, ob Harry das mit ihr machen könnte, das Severus Snape mit ihr gemacht hatte...  
Sie genoss die morgendliche Stille und die Zeit, die sie für sich hatte. Wenn Ginny aufwachte, würde diese Zeit gewiss vorbei sein.

Ach, wie recht sie doch gehabt hatte...  
"MIONE!"  
"Hmm... Ja, ich hab es geschafft, aber jetzt im Moment keine Einzeiheiten, okay?", antwortete Hermione wage.  
"Ach, Maus, jetzt sag schon!"  
Der Schlafsaal schien allein unter Ginnys Aufregung zu erzittern, die ganze Schule musste den Atem anhalten, so still war es. Schließlich gab sich Hermione geschlagen.  
"Okay, es war... ich finde kein Wort, das dazu passt."  
"Einfach nur der unbeschreibliche Wahnsinn?", schlug Ginny enthusiastisch vor.  
"Ja, so könnte man es nennen."  
Einen Moment lang sprach keine von beiden.  
"Gut", durchbrach Ginny die unerträgliche Stille, "dann - dann gehört Harry jetzt... Dir."  
Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme, doch sie hielt dem Blick ihrer Freundin stand. Diese konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und schloss sie wortlos in die Arme.  
"Hermione, es ist okay. Ich habe gewusst, worauf ich mich bei dieser Wette einlasse, sowohl, dass die Aufgabe schwierig sein würde, als auch, dass ich starke Konkurrenz habe. Ach nein, Konkurrentinnen waren wir ja keine. Trotzdem, die Bessere sollte gewinnen - und die Bessere hat gewonnen."  
Sie brachte ein Lächeln zustande und Hermione fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
"Komm schon, geh zu ihm!", fuhr Ginny etwas munterer fort.  
"Kleine... Wir haben uns noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ist, wenn er die Gewinnerin nicht liebt..."  
"Frag ihn, dann reden wir weiter!", grinste die Andere.

*******************************

Leise klopfte es an Harrys Tür. Er saß allein auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und blätterte durch Rons Quidditchhefte.  
"Herein", rief er, und Hermione trat ein.  
Sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie würde improvisieren. Es dem Zufall überlassen.  
"Ähm, Harry..."  
"Hi, Mione!"  
"Ja. Hi", druckste sie herum, wusste sich jedoch nicht zu helfen und stolzierte kurzerhand auf sein Bett zu, warf ihn sanft nach hinten, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn. Seine Überraschung war offensichtlich, die konnte er nicht verbergen, doch er erwiderte den Kuss und vergaß alles um ihn herum.  
Nicht jedoch Hermione. Sie musste einfach denken. Es war nicht wie noch in der Nacht zuvor mit Snape. Das war leidenschaftlicher gewesen, sie hatte gebebt vor Erregung, doch jetzt spürte sie nichts. Gar nichts. Erschüttert beendete sie die ganze Sache, stand auf, warf Harry einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und stürmte so schnell sie konnte hinaus. Die Treppe hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Portrait, verlassene Treppen, die Eingangshalle, - dort stutzte sie: Snape stand an der Treppe zu den Kerkern und beobachtete sie, nicht ohne ein spöttisches Lächeln. Er musste genau wissen, was in ihr vorging, vielleicht sogar besser als sie selbst.  
Sie zwang sich, nicht auf ihn zuzugehen, sondern durch das Portal weiterzurennen, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Erst an einer verborgenen Stelle am Schwarzen See, die von Sträuchern bewachsen war, hielt sie inne und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwenker gab sich ihr inmitten eines Stauches ein kleiner Durchgang frei. Durch Zufall hatte sie diesen letztes Jahr entdeckt und niemandem davon erzählt, sodass sie dort vor allem und jedem Ruhe hatte.  
Sie trat in die Nische und befand sich in einem kristallenen Raum, nicht größer als eine Besenkammer. Von den Wänden hingen silbern glänzende Fäden herab, die Decke war weiß. Auch wenn alles durchsichtig zu sein schien, so sah man doch nicht, was sich dahinter verbarg.  
Hermione ließ sich auf dem Boden in einer Ecke nieder, kauerte sich zusammen, und schon glitzerte eine Träne in ihren Augen, ohne dass sie es hätte verhindern können.  
Was hatte sie getan? Erst eine Nacht mit Snape verbracht, um Harry zu kriegen, Harry geküsst, nichts dabei empfunden und dann geflüchtet und damit einiges aufs Spiel gesetzt.  
Na super!  
Was, wenn Harry es jemandem erzählte? Ach was, das wäre nicht weiter schlimm... oder?  
Ohne zu einem Schluss zu kommen saß sie da, der Kopf leer, nur vereinzelt sinnlose Gedanken, die ihr in dieser Situation nun wirklich nicht halfen.  
Hermione Granger. Ratlos.  
Immer wieder ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken an Snape. An seinen Körper, der den ihren streifte, seine Hände, die genau wussten, was sie zu tun hatten, seine Lippen, die weicher waren als sie aussahen, ebenso seine Haut, seine Art, ihre widerspenstigen Locken aus ihrer beider Gesichter zu streifen, seine verlangenden Blicke, ...

"Jaaah, das war schön, nicht wahr?", fragte plötzlich eine seidige Stimme ein Stück hinter ihr.  
Dass dieser Mann aber auch alles wissen musste! Das war ja unerträglich! Moment... Snape hier? Jetzt wusste er doch tatsächlich auch noch, wie man hierher kommt!  
_'Aaaaaaaah!'_  
Hermione ließ sich nichts anmerken und verschloss ihren Geist.  
"Hätten Sie die Güte damit aufzuhören, mich ständig zu bespitzeln, Professor? Mit Leglimentik, meine ich", fauchte sie.  
"Anders darf ich Sie bespitzeln, aber nicht mit Leglimentik?"  
"Ja!", entfuhr es ihr.  
"Na, dann..."  
_'Nein, Hermione, das darf nicht passieren!'_  
Doch natürlich passierte es. Wie auch nicht.  
Er brauchte nur zwei Schritte, um sie zu erreichen. Um ihr die Entscheidung zu überlassen, blieb er stehen und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Schon allein für diese rücksichtsvolle Geste kam sie nicht umhin, sie zu ergreifen und sich hochziehen zu lassen.  
Und schon war sie in einen Kuss versunken.  
Hätte sie denken können, wäre ihr klar geworden, dass der Kuss mit Harry gegen diesen hier mit Snape gar nichts gewesen war. Doch da sie nicht bei klarem Verstand, sondern viel zu hingerissen war von diesem Augenblick, brauchte sie noch einige Zeit, um das zu realisieren.

*


	10. Es kommt immer anders als man denkt

**Kapitel 10 - Es kommt immer anders als man denkt**

Harry lag immer noch genau so auf seinem Bett wie Hermione ihn verlassen hatte.  
Was war denn _das_ gewesen?  
Als er wieder alle Gedanken gesammelt hatte, erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Als er die junge Frau im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht fand, schlüpfte er durch das Portraitloch und lief in die Eingangshalle und von dort aus nach draußen. Er wusste nicht warum, doch sein Gefühl sagte es ihm. Weil er keinen Schimmer hatte, wo er jetzt hingehen sollte, stand er kurz darauf vor Hagrids Hütte und klopfte.  
„Jaah?"  
Er trat ein. Dort am Tisch saß jedoch nicht nur der Halbriese, sondern auch Ginny. Bis eben schienen die beiden sich angeregt unterhalten zu haben, doch nun war Stille im Raum. Hatten sie etwa über ihn gesprochen?  
„Wisst ihr, wo Hermione ist und was mit ihr los ist?"  
Ginny errötete kaum merklich und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Doch was war passiert, weil Harry so besorgt über Hermione sprach?  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, sie sei bei Dir", antwortete sie.  
„Ja, war sie auch..."  
„Und?", drängte Ginny.  
„Und... naja, sie hat mich regelrecht überfallen, sie hat mich im Schlafsaal überrascht, geküsst und ist dann rausgestürmt."  
Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Ein Stoß in die richtige Richtung. Anscheinend stellte sich ihre Freundin etwas blöd dran.  
„Harry, mal so unter uns gesagt... sie liebt Dich."

Das hatte gesessen. Harry stürmte hinaus, rannte über das Gelände, wieder ins Schloss und durchkämmte es nach Hermione. Dabei platze er versehentlich in McGonagalls Büro, die ihn zwar böse anfunkelte, jedoch nichts sagte und ihn wieder gehen ließ.  
Erst vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame - er hatte die Suche aufgegeben - hielt er an und holte Luft. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit in ihrem Schlafsaal gewesen war.  
Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und da saß sie, in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er konnte nur ihre Hand sehen, die hervorlugte, und ging auf sie zu. Blitzschnell war er über ihr und küsste sie.  
Die Überraschung war gelungen. Hermione hatte nicht damit gerechnet, und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch noch gerade in Gedanken an Snape geschwelgt. An den Kuss vorhin. Er hatte sie nur geküsst und war danach mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwunden. Sie war zurückgeblieben, noch einige Minuten sitzen geblieben, bevor sie dann langsam wieder zum Schloss gelaufen war.  
Und dann war auch schon wieder alles vorbei gewesen.

Harry hatte sich von ihr gelöst und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Es war ihr unangenehm.  
„Hermione, ich liebe Dich!"  
Eine Menge vulgärer Ausdrücke ratterten in diesem Moment durch ihre Gedanken, und einer beschrieb die Situation passender als der andere.  
Was nun? Harry hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Es passte nicht zu ihm, ihr das so direkt zu sagen. Hatte da jemand nachgeholfen? Natürlich wird er gleich zu Ron oder Ginny gerannt sein, nachdem sie abgehauen war. Und falls er bei Ginny war...  
Schluss jetzt, sie musste irgendetwas sagen!  
Und bevor sie es aufhalten konnte, rutschte es ihr heraus: „Ich Dich auch, Harry."

Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können! Was hatte sie nur getan? Warum hatte sie diese verdammte Wette vorgeschlagen? Warum hatte sie sie abgeschlossen? Warum hatte sie Harry geküsst und ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, mehr zu wollen? _Warum?_  
All die Fragen blieben unbeantwortet. Viel zu schnell war sie wieder in einen Kuss versunken, den sie nicht genießen konnte. Sie wollte wegrennen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie hatte Harry gerade etwas gesagt, das sie lieber für sich behalten hätte. Naja, abgesehen davon, dass es gar nicht stimmte.  
Oder?

Harrys Hand glitt unter ihren Pullover. Gott sei Dank saßen sie vor dem Kamin, sodass niemand irgendetwas davon mitbekam. Doch das Gefühl war unangenehm.  
Würde doch nur Severus das t...– _'HERMIONE!'_  
Mit sanftem Druck wirkte sie der Hand entgegen, die versuchte, höher zu gelangen. Sofort zog er sie zurück und umfasste stattdessen ihr Gesicht.  
Hermione wurde es zu viel, sie fühlte sich eingeengt. „Harry... ich muss nach oben... ich..."  
Ohne den Satz zu beenden erhob sie sich und lief betont langsam Richtung Schlafsaal, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, erneut abzuhauen.  
Oben ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Eigentlich hatte sie über Harry nachdenken wollen, doch der geheimnisvolle schwarze Mann wollte ihr nicht aus Kopf gehen... Sie sah ihn vor sich. Severus Snape. Meister der Zaubertränke.  
_'Meister der Zaubertränke? Hermione, er ist Dein Lehrer!'_  
Erneut fielen ihr gute drei Hände voll vulgärer Ausdrücke zu ihrer Situation ein.

Gut, sie hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Doch, eigentlich schon. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass sie einen ihrer Professoren verführen musste, um Harry zu gewinnen, aber genau da lag das Problem. Harry.  
Sie war mit Snape ins Bett gegangen, um ihn zu gewinnen, und jetzt wollte sie ihn im Grunde gar nicht mehr. Aber sie musste ihn nehmen. Die Wette war wie ein Vertrag, sie hatte die Wette gewonnen und der Preis war Harry.  
Es musste einen Weg geben, aus dieser Sache herauszukommen. Die Wette war beendet, also konnte sie doch wohl tun und lassen was sie wollte!

„Hermione?"  
„Nein."  
„Bitte!"  
„Ja."  
Ginny trat ein, das Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet.  
„Süße, was ist los? Harry hat gesagt -", begann sie sanft, doch Hermione schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Mir ist egal, was Harry gesagt hat, ich will ihn jetzt nicht sehen und ich habe meine Gründe dafür!"  
„Und die wären?"  
„Snape!"  
Oh nein. Wie konnte ihr das Ginny gegenüber herausrutschen?

„Hat er Dich... was... was hat er getan? Sag's mir, ich mach ihn fertig!"  
„Nein", sagte Hermione schlicht.  
„Hermione!", flehte die Rothaarige verzweifelt. „Jetzt sag mir doch, was los ist!"  
Wieder dasselbe „Nein".  
Sie waren beide mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Ginny wusste nicht, wie sie Hermione zum Reden bewegen sollte und Hermione war mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden.  
„Hermione, ich kann Snape bis in den Tod quälen, aber Du musst mir sagen, warum ich das tun sollte", startete die Weasleytochter einen neuen Versuch und stellte somit wieder einmal ihre Verwandtschaft mit Fred und George unter Beweis.  
Na prima! Jetzt kam sie schon mit so etwas! Und sie meinte es ernst.  
„Gin, lass es. Eben das sollst Du nicht tun." Was war nur in sie gefahren?  
Doch die Andere zuckte mit den Schultern ohne etwas mitgekriegt zu haben.  
„Ich lass Dich jetzt allein, ja? Aber meld Dich, wenn Du reden willst."  
Sie gab der Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange, drehte sich um und lief zur Tür.

Hermione wollte sie aufhalten, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
Sie wollte ihr nachlaufen, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht.  
Sie wollte weinen, doch ihre Augen weigerten sich, waren strikt dagegen.  
Was war nur los mit ihr?

„Sshhhh..."  
Eine Hand lag plötzlich auf ihrer Schulter und ein Aufschrei war ihrer Kehle entwichen.

*


	11. Gefangen

**Kapitel 11 - Gefangen**

Severus. Sie wusste es. Sie spürte es.  
Als sie aufsah, bestätigte sich ihre Ahnung. Über sie gebeugt stand er da und sah ihr mit warmen schwarzen Augen ins Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn küssen, doch er entzog sich ihrem Griff und setzte sich stattdessen neben sie, nachdenklich ins Leere blickend und mit wieder ausdruckslosen Augen.  
"Miss Granger...", begann er ruhig.  
"Miss Granger? Du nennst mich nach allem was passiert ist _Miss Granger?_", schnappte Hermione fassungslos.  
"Ja. Nein. Ich nenne Sie wieder Miss Granger, weil ich eigentlich hier bin, um dieser Sache ein Ende zu setzen. Das kann so nicht weitergehen."  
"Es hat noch nicht mal richtig angefangen!", protestierte Hermione und riss daraufhin, über ihre eigenen Worte entsetzt, die Augen auf.  
"Doch, das hat es. Es ist sogar schon viel zu sehr außer Kontrolle geraten."  
"Eine Nacht und ein Kuss mit ein bisschen Fummeln?"  
„Eine sehr heiße Nacht und ein Kuss mit ein bisschen viel Fummeln", bestätigte er.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
"Unsere Schulsprecherin will doch nicht etwa Regeln brechen?", hauchte er sarkastisch.  
Natürlich, er dachte an eben diese Nacht, von der sie gerade gesprochen hatten.  
Seine Stimme raubte ihr den Verstand und sie warf ihn nach hinten aufs Bett, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn.  
Als sie ihm gewährte, sich aufzurichten, war die Wärme in seinen Augen wieder da, das leichte Lächeln...  
"Siehst Du jetzt, was ich meine?", fragte er.  
_'Ja.'_ "Nein."  
Er stöhnte auf. "Mach die Augen auf! Liebe geht zu weit!"  
"Liebe? Ist das nicht pures Verlangen?"  
Wieder wurde er nachdenklich. "Irgendwie schon."  
"Also, dann gibt es doch kein Problem." Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn. "Oder liebst Du mich?"  
"Nein, Du bist überwältigend, aber... es ist etwas Anderes, das mich in Deine Arme treibt."  
Sie musste schmunzeln.  
"Was ist?", fragte der Professor misstrauisch.  
"Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass Du wieder angefangen hast, mich zu duzen."  
Wieder ein Aufstöhnen.  
"Schluss, Ende, es ist vorbei, das geht so nicht", sagte er bestimmt.  
"Ich weiß, Du bist mein Lehrer, blablabla..."  
"Genau. Ich werde jetzt gehen und mit dieser Sache abschließen, was Du... Sie übrigens auch tun sollten."  
"Jaah, bis wir uns das nächste Mal wieder in die Arme laufen? Oder irgendwo alleine sind, wo es ein Bett, eine Couch oder einen Tisch gibt?"  
Sie hatte Recht, Sie hatte ganz klar Recht. Doch was sollte er in dieser Situation schon tun außer verschwinden? Und das tat er auch, nicht ohne ein "oder einen Boden" über die Schulter zurückzurufen.

Hermione fühlte keine Trauer. Sie hatte die Gewissheit irgendwo tief in ihr drin, dass dies nicht das Ende war. Doch bis zur Fortsetzung musste sie sich darum kümmern, was sonst noch so passierte und was sie beschäftigte.  
Harry zum Beispiel.

*****************************

"Harry!", rief Hermione zuckersüß und breitete die Arme aus. "Hättest Du nicht Lust mit Ron, Gin und mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"  
"Doch, klar, ich bin dabei!", antwortete der Angesprochene mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen.  
Zehn Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg nach unten ins Dorf. Harry hatte Hermione im Arm und Ron hatte seine Schwester im Arm.

"Leute, ich brauche noch Pergament und eine neue Feder! Ihr könnt ja schon mal vor gehen zu _Zonko's_, ich werde euch schon finden", räumte Hermione ein, nicht ohne den Hintergedanken, dann ein bisschen allein sein zu können.  
"Ich brauch auch eine neue Feder. Meine alte ist hinüber…" Ginny kramte in ihrer Tasche und winkte mit einer in mindestens fünf Teile zerbrochene Feder und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Liebe Güte, was ist denn mit der passiert?", fragte Harry belustigt.  
"Wer hat die denn zu hart rangenommen?", meinte Ron mit einem Grinsen, das Gedanken unter der Gürtellinie versprach.  
"Also wirklich, Gin, für so etwas gibt es andere Dinge!", mischte sich nun auch Hermione ein.  
'Frag doch mal Harry, der würde Dir bestimmt auch gerne helfen!', dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Ginny grinste vielversprechend. "Man... äh, Frau kann ja nicht immer alles zur Hand haben!"

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Man merkte Hermione nicht an, dass sie im Grunde genommen total unglücklich und unschlüssig war. Nach außen hin strahlte sie wie immer, doch von innen wurde sie mehr und mehr aufgefressen. Vielleicht von ihrem Gewissen. Vielleicht auch von etwas Anderem.

Nur Ginny warf ab und zu besorgte Blicke in die Richtung ihrer Freundin.  
Sie ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen, sie kannte die junge Frau.

***************************

"Hermione, Du kannst mir nichts vormachen! Was - ist - los?"  
Ginny und Hermione saßen auf dem Bett in deren Schulsprecherräumen. Wie schon gestern hatte Hermione die Freundin nur widerwillig hereingelassen.  
"Was hat Snape getan?", bohrte diese nach.  
"Mich in seinen Bann gezogen, verdammt!"  
"Hä?"  
"Ja, doch, Du hast verstanden."  
"Du liebst ihn?"  
_'Nein?'_ "Nein."  
"Aber?"  
"Keine Ahnung! Wir werden einfach voneinander angezogen. Naja. Ausgezogen. Automatisch. Seit jener Nacht haben wir uns zwei Mal wieder getroffen und uns geküsst. Gestern Abend ist er noch mal gekommen und hat die Sache für beendet erklärt, aber wir haben uns wieder geküsst. Er ist dann gegangen mit dem Kommentar, dass er gehen und mit dieser Sache abschließen wird und ich das auch tun sollte. Aber es ist nicht vorbei, das wissen wir beide."  
Ginny hatte sprachlos zugehört und war sichtlich perplex.  
Ganz langsam nickte sie. "Was ist mit Harry?"  
Als Hermione um eine Antwort herumdruckste, fragte sie weiter: "Liebst Du ihn?"  
Die Andere wägte mit dem Kopf ab. "Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie schon, aber allein mein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Seve... wegen Snape lässt es nicht zu, dass ich die Zeit mit ihm wirklich genieße."  
Nun wusste Ginny also Bescheid. Aber was nun? Nun war die Sache höchstwahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer als vorher.

"Puh, Deine Situation ist schwieriger als ich dachte."  
"Siehst Du jetzt, was ich meine?"  
"Oh ja."  
"Dann siehst Du sicher auch ein, dass Du mir da nicht helfen kannst außer Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren und mich das alleine entscheiden zu lassen?"  
Nein. "Ja."  
"Danke."  
"Kein Problem, ich... ich gehe dann jetzt, okay? Oder willst Du, dass ich hier bleibe?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.  
"Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bleibe in meinen Gedanken hier lieber alleine und versuche mir darüber klar zu werden, für wen ich _was_ empfinde. Aber Du sagst keinen Ton!"  
"Natürlich nicht, wofür hältst Du mich denn!"  
"Du bist ein Schatz, danke, Süße!"  
"Kein Problem."  
Sie umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich und verließ mit einem letzten tröstenden Blick den Schlafsaal.

Entgegen ihren Erwartungen hatte dieses Gespräch gut getan, auch wenn es zu nichts geführt hatte. Sie fühlte sich freier, nun, da sie mit jemandem über ihr Empfinden hatte reden können. Sie konnte sich auf Ginny verlassen, selbst wenn ihr mitten in der Nacht einfallen würde, dass sie reden wollte, hätte die ein offenes Ohr für sie.  
Eine wahre beste Freundin.  
Sie hatte ihr keine Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie Harry liebte und ihn verloren hatte und Hermione Harry vielleicht nicht liebte und ihn gewonnen hatte.  
Sie hielt zu ihr, und das war Hermione wichtiger als alles Andere.

Eine wahre beste Freundin.

*


	12. Vermeintlicher Sinneswandel

**Kapitel 12 - Vermeintlicher Sinneswandel**

Die nächsten Tage überstand Hermione einzig und allein durch Ginnys Unterstützung. Ginny verstand sie ohne Worte und machte ihr den Weg frei, wenn Hermione alleine sein wollte. Dann hielt sie Harry von ihr fern und sorgte dafür, dass niemand sie störte. Sie war für ihre beste Freundin da.  
Und Hermione fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder wohl. Dieses Gefühl nahm immer mehr zu - bis sie eines Morgens singend aus ihrem Schlafsaal kam und sich Harry um den Hals warf. Dieser nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit und küsste die überschwängliche junge Frau. Sie erwiderte den Kuss.  
Von da an setzte sie alles daran, Harry so nah wie möglich zu kommen. Harry seinerseits erwiderte ihre Gefühle, Ron beobachtete die Beiden belustigt und Ginny war erleichtert, dass es Hermione besser ging und freute sich für sie.  
Auch wenn sie gerne an deren Stelle wäre...

Auch vor dem Kerker, in dem der Zaubertränkeunterricht stattfand, ließ sie nicht von ihm ab. Sie drückte ihn gegen die Wand und bedrängte ihn geradezu.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Snape kommen sehen, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie war bei Harry, was kümmerte sie Snape?  
Augenblicklich wurde es um sie herum still. Lavender brach mitten in einem Satz an Parvati gewandt ab und auch alle anderen verstummten.  
"Was haben Sie Granger denn gegeben?", fauchte der Professor da auch schon in ihre Richtung.  
Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an, Hermione war er egal.  
"Na, ohne Zwang oder Hilfsmittel würde sie sich doch nie so mit Ihnen abgeben!"  
Damit rauschte er in sein Klassenzimmer, die Schüler folgten ihm wortlos und ließen sich an ihren Tischen nieder.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir Amortentia brauen, damit Potter auch in Zukunft Erfolg bei Granger hat", herrschte Snape die Klasse an.  
Alle starrten Harry und Hermione an. Sie hatte die Hand unschuldig auf ihrem Schoß liegen und warf ihm verführende Blicke zu.  
"Obwohl das nicht nötig sein dürfte, wenn ich recht überlege", schnappte er.

Nachdem er ihnen eine Aufgabe gegeben hatte, streifte er durch den Kerker und machte bei manchen Schülern Halt, um ihnen Anweisungen zu erteilen, wobei er an Kritik nicht sparte.  
Hermione kriegte nichts geregelt, sie war nur auf Harry fixiert. Snape bemerkte es mit wachsamem Auge.  
"Potter!"  
Dieser schrak auf.  
"Kommen Sie hier nach vorne, ich will keine heißen Szenen in meinem Klassenraum sehen! So wie Granger aussieht würde sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, Sie vor meinen Augen zu verführen!"  
Harry gehorchte widerwillig, packte seine Sachen zusammen, schnappte seinen Kessel und setzte sich vorne vor Snapes Pult, was Hermione nur ungern sah.  
Ihre Konzentration besserte sich kaum merklich. Sie begann wieder zu denken, als ob ihr Gehirn in Harrys Anwesenheit ausgeschaltet wäre und jetzt langsam wieder ansprang.  
Plötzlich vernahm sie eine scharrende Stimme direkt in ihrem Ohr.  
"Miss Granger, Sie wirken heute sehr abgelenkt! Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Unterricht und auf Ihren Trank!"  
_Klack._  
Aus war es wieder, das sonst so leistungsfähige Gehirn. Oder wurde es angeregt?  
"Was ist?", hauchte er.  
Hermione verfluchte ihn innerlich. Was wollte er damit nun wieder erreichen?  
"Wenn Sie so weitermachen, muss ich Ihnen leider Nachhilfe geben", fuhr er fort. "Wollen Sie das etwa?"  
"Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher!", rutschte es ihr leise flüsternd heraus. Sie hatte es nicht sagen wollen, doch sie hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können.  
_  
'Ich bereue nichts!'_  
"Na dann...", wisperte er und wurde plötzlich lauter, sodass alle es hören konnten, "Granger, wenn Sie sich nicht zusammenreißen können, müssen Sie heute Abend zum Nachsitzen kommen. Um neun stehen Sie hier, und wehe wenn nicht!"  
Schon beim letzten Wort hatte er sich umgedreht und war nach vorne geeilt, um von dort aus die Hausaufgaben zu verkünden und den Unterricht zu beenden.

*********************************

"So ein Trottel! Konnte er mich nicht einfach dort sitzen lassen, ich meine, was geht ihn das an!", beschwerte sich Harry auf dem Weg nach oben in die Eingangshalle. "Kann er nicht mal seine lange Nase aus unseren Angelegenheiten rauslassen und uns in Frieden lassen? Und jetzt hast Du auch noch Nachsitzen!", brauste er weiter auf.  
"Harry, ganz ruhig... die Stunde ist vorbei und dass ich nachsitzen muss ist nicht schlimm. Ich kann diesen Trank brauen, ich war vorhin nur so in Gedanken, so ... verliebt..."  
Für diesen Satz erntete sie einen Überfall von Harry, der ihr fast den Atem aussetzen ließ.

Doch die Gedanken an den schwarzen Mann konnte sie dabei nicht abschalten.

*


	13. Wer andern eine Grube gräbt

**Kapitel 13 - Wer andern eine Grube gräbt...**

Um viertel vor neun stand Hermione vor Snapes Klassenzimmer. Wie auf Kommando kam er kurz darauf angerauscht.  
"Granger, was machen Sie schon hier? Sie haben erst in einer viertel Stunde hier zu sein!"  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben huschte sie an ihm vorbei und verschwand irgendwo in den weiten Gängen der Kerker.  
Snape starrte ihr nach, ungläubig darüber, dass sie eine derartige Anweisung befolgt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann verschwand er wieder im Klassenzimmer, wo er nach hinten eilte an den Kessel, der dort bereits seit dem frühen Mittag stand und dessen Inhalt leise zischend vor sich hin gluckste.

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand Snape wieder draußen und wartete auf sie.  
"Na also, Miss Granger, geht doch!", sagte er seidig und hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
"Guten Abend, Professor!", erwiderte sie etwas scharf und ging vor ihm in den dunklen Raum.  
"Sie werden doch nicht unhöflich werden? Ich dachte, die Zeiten Ihrer impertinenten Art wären vorbei? Kommen Sie zu mir und trinken Sie einen Schluck mit mir, während ich Ihnen erkläre, was Sie tun werden."  
"Ich dachte, ich soll den Trank noch einmal brauen!", entgegnete sie heftig.  
"So giftig, wie Sie heute sind, wird das als Strafe nicht genügen, Granger!"  
_'Nein!'_  
"Doch! Miss Granger, überdenken Sie Ihre Prioritäten!"  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend nach draußen gerannt, doch sie konnte nicht gehen...sie musste noch etwas erledigen.  
"Setzen wir uns!", meinte Snape, der bemerkt hatte, dass sich seine Schülerin beruhigte.  
Und sie gehorchte.  
"So, und jetzt trinken wir etwas", ordnete er an.  
"Wenn Sie das sagen..." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig vor Aufregung. Sie war fest entschlossen, das hier durchzuziehen und es vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Und wenn er es später rausbekäme... tja, dann wäre es zu spät!

_'Pech für ihn!'_

Snape stellte zwei Tassen auf sein Pult und schob eine zu ihr hinüber. Als er sich umdrehte, um die Tür zu schließen, die er ganz vergessen hatte, tauschte sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung die Tassen aus.  
Er bemerkte nichts, als er zurückkam. Stattdessen hob er fast gut gelaunt das Trinkgefäß, um mit ihr anzustoßen. Mit einem innerlichen Lachen tat sie es ihm gleich und nahm dann, ebenso wie er, einen großen Schluck.  
Sie grinsten einander an, jeder der Meinung, er würde gewinnen. Doch als Erstes hörte...

..._er_ auf zu lachen.

_'Yeeesssss!'_

"H... H... Harry...", murmelte er mit vertäumtem Gesicht. Er schien Hermione kaum noch wahrzunehmen. Schon war er aus dem Kerker gestolpert, immer wieder Harrys Namen vor sich hinbrummelnd.

Ihr Plan war aufgegangen! Schnell packte sie den Zweiwegespiegel aus, den sie zusammen mit Ginny hatte.  
"Ginny Weasley!"  
Das Gesicht der Freundin erschien im Spiegel.  
"Mione!", begrüßte diese sie enthusiastisch, "wie ist es gelaufen?"  
"Naja...", begann Hermione provozierend langsam.  
"Jetzt sag schon!", drängte Ginny ungeduldig.  
Die Andere prustete los. "Er rennt gerade nach oben und sucht Harry!"  
Die Weasleytocher verschwand kurz von der Bildfläche und man hörte ein lautes Lachen.  
"Harry ist in Sicherheit vor ihm?", fragte Hermione.  
"Jaah klar... ich kann ja schlecht zulassen, dass er von Snape verführt wird!"  
"Gut so! Ich komm dann mal hoch, bevor mich jemand erwischt. Oder meinst Du, ich soll ihm nachlaufen und hier runter bugsieren? Und dafür sorgen, dass er alles vergisst?"  
"Nachlaufen, klar, auf jeden Fall, ich will wissen, was er alles anstellt. Aber ihn retten? Vergiss es! Spinnst du, er soll ja auch was dabei lernen!"  
"Wie Du meinst. Dann geh ich ihn jetzt suchen und erstatte Dir Bericht, wo er rumrennt und was er macht. Ich hoffe nur, er geht nicht zu einem anderen Lehrer oder gar zum Schulleiter!"  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Mione!"

Mit einem letzten Augenrollen über die Sorgen der Freundin war Ginny verschwunden und der Spiegel verstummte.  
Hermione steckte ihn in die Tasche zurück und rannte los, den Kerkergang entlang, hoch in die Eingangshalle und auf gut Glück in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Dank der Treppen, die sie in unverträumtem Zustand viel schneller laufen konnte, holte sie ihn schnell ein. Sie blieb ein bisschen im Hintergrund, damit er sie nicht entdecken konnte.  
Am Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt stockte er. Er kannte das Passwort nicht.  
Kannten das nur die Hauslehrer? Hermione wunderte sich etwas, verdrängte den Gedanken jedoch und verfolgte ihren Professor weiter, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr der Tarnumhang ein, den Ginny von Harry für sie "geklaut" hatte und sie griff erneut in ihre Tasche. Nicht daran denkend, dass der Zweiwegespiegel noch darin war, zog sie ihn heraus und warf ihn sich über.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn da fiel kleppernd der Spiegel zu Boden und landete neben ihr.

_'Immerhin ist er nicht kaputt!'_, dachte Hermione optimistisch und machte einen Schritt auf die Seite, da Snape das Scheppern gehört hatte und sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Gryffindorschlafsaal wisperte Ginny "Hermione Granger!" in ihren Spiegel. Sie bekam ein Bild, jedoch war es nicht Hermione. Es war eine leere Decke.  
"Mione?", fragte sie. Als diese nicht antwortete, wurde sie lauter. "Mione?"  
Endlich! Sie erschien - moment mal, ihre beste Freundin sah bestimmt nicht aus wie eine übergroße Fledermaus!  
Es war Snapes Gesicht. Aber wo war dann Hermione?  
Seine Stimme riss sie zurück in die Realität.  
"Harry? Bist du das?"  
Ginny konnte nicht an sich halten, hielt den Spiegel vom Gesicht weg und fing an zu lachen.  
Dann verstellte sie ihre Stimme und sagte: "Jaah, ich bin es. Leg diesen dämlichen Spiegel weg und komm vor den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum!"  
"Ist gut!", antwortete er gehorsam, und schon war er 'weg vom Fenster' und eilige Schritte entfernten sich.  
"Hermione?", versuchte sie es erneut.  
Dieses Mal bekam sie Antwort.  
"Ginny, das war ein super Auftritt! Und danke, du hast mich echt gerettet!"  
"Kein Problem! Aber ich will jetzt wissen, was der dort unten macht! Ich komm raus, bis gleich!"  
"Bis dann..."

"Hey, Süße!" Ginny umarmte ihre beste Freundin. "Du hast es überlebt!"  
"Jaah, aber gerade so!", lachte diese.  
"Gehen wir!"  
Die beiden Mädchen huschten leise unter dem Tarnumhang nach unten in die Kerker, wo sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vermuteten. Wieder holten sie Snape schnell ein, der, vor sind hinträumend und "Harry!" murmelnd, nur langsam herumschlenderte.  
Sie erstickten ihr Lachen.  
Vor dem Eingang angekommen blieb er stehen und sah sich um.  
"Haaarryyyyy, ich weiß, dass Du hier bist! Zeig Dich! Komm spielen...", rief er dann mit verführerischer Stimme. "Nun komm schon, Du kleines versautes Biest... Du willst es doch auch!"  
Auf diese Worte hin erschienen einige Köpfe in der Tür.  
"Jetzt zeig Dich schon, Harryyy!"  
"Ähm... Professor?"  
"Harry!"  
"Nein, Blaise Zabini..."  
"Maaann, ich will doch Harry und nicht Barry oder wie Du heißt!", fauchte er eingeschnappt. "Verzieh Dich!"  
Die Tür ging wieder zu, doch jemand war herausgetreten.  
"Professor, geht es Ihnen gut?"  
"Harry?"  
"Ja, ich bin Harry."  
Ginny und Hermione hielten die Luft an. Malfoy gab sich doch tatsächlich als Harry aus, um herauszufinden, was mit seinem Hauslehrer los war! Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit diesem Satz ausgelöst hatte!  
Naja, kurz darauf schon. Da packte ihn Snape nämlich im Genick und zog ihn an sich heran.  
"Endlich hab ich Dich, Du Biest!", raunte er (die Schülerinnen unter dem Tarnumhang hatten Lachtränen in den Augen und mussten die Luft anhalten, um nicht aufzufliegen) und küsste seinen Schüler.  
"Wir sollten etwas unternehmen, das geht zu weit!", sorgte sich Hermione, sobald sie wieder Luft bekam  
"Du hast Recht. Ich mach das, komm mit um die Ecke!"  
Dort rief Ginny mit wieder verstellter Stimme lockend: "Seeevy, was machst Du denn da? Gehst Du fremd? Ich bin doch hier!"  
Sofort ließ Snape von Malfoy ab und rannte auf sie zu. Mit einem Schritt zur Seite konnten sie ihm ausweichen, doch sie waren nicht mehr schnell genug, um zu verhindern, dass Malfoy verschwand, bevor er einen Gedächtniszauber aufgehalst bekommen hatte...

*


	14. UnKlarheiten

**Kapitel 14 - (Un?-)Klarheiten**

Mit geschockten Gesichtern beobachteten Hermione und Ginny Snape, der sich verwirrt umschaute und nach dem Ursprung der Stimme suchte, die ihn eben gelockt hatte.  
„Harry, wo bist Du denn nun? Ist das das Vorspiel, dass Du Dich so versteckst?"

Hätten die Mädchen nicht die Sorge, dass Draco gerade mit dem Wissen, von seinem Hauslehrer geküsst worden zu sein, verschwunden wäre, hätten sie darüber gelacht, doch so blieben sie wie versteinert stehen und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten.  
Ginny bedeutete Hermione per Handzeichen, sich ein wenig von dem momentan unberechenbaren Snape zu entfernen.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", zischte Hermione.  
„Keine Ahnung!"  
„Na toll!"  
„Du sagst es."

„Haaaaaaaaaaaarry?"

„Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, vielleicht sollten wir ihn in seine Räume bringen. Naja, nicht in seine Räume, aber in sein Klassenzimmer eben. Ihm einen Gedächtniszauber aufzuhalsen wird nicht nötig sein, oder?", schlug die Rothaarige vor.  
„Machen wir, aber doch, ein Gedächtniszauber ist nötig. Er kriegt nichts mit, aber er wird sich erinnern. Ich kann mich ja auch erinnern."  
„Und wie wollen wir Snapes Gedächtnis verzaubern?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.  
„Ganz einfach. Er kann sich ja nicht wehren, er kriegt ja nichts mit!"  
„Gut, dann los!"  
„Severus, komm mit!", flötete Hermione.  
„HARRY?"  
„Komm, mein süßes Sevylein!"

Sie liefen voraus, ihm immer wieder rufend und er folgte der unsichtbaren Stimme.  
Plötzlich blieben die Schülerinnen stehen.  
„Verflucht, wo sind wir?"  
„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung."  
Verzweifelt sahen sie sich um, doch sie erkannten den Gang nicht wieder.

„Haaarry!"

Bestürzt sahen sie sich an. Wenn sie hier nicht mehr rechtzeitig heraus finden würden, hätten sie ein ernstes Problem. Zwei sogar!  
Snape würde zu sich kommen und Malfoy hätte die Möglichkeit, etwas auszuplaudern, und sie könnten noch nicht einmal etwas dagegen unternehmen!

„Harry?"  
„Es würde auffallen, wenn Du Dich als Harry ausgeben würdest, oder?"  
„Ja, ich denke schon, schließlich will er ja nicht, dass wir etwas miteinander haben. Er wird das schon so geregelt haben, dass, wer auch immer den Trank trinkt", grinste sie, „zumindest nicht auf Frauen steht und eben auch nicht auf ihn. Soweit wird er wohl gedacht haben. Aber, naja, Du könntest es versuchen. Wir würden ihm wenn nötig schon einen Gedächtniszauber überbraten."  
Ohne eine Antwort schlüpfte Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang heraus und ging auf ihren Professor zu.  
„Sevy …", hauchte sie, „weißt Du vielleicht, wie man zu Deinem Klassenzimmer kommt?"  
„Zu meinem Klassenzimmer?"  
Sie hörten es an der Stimme. Das Spiel war vorbei. Er war er selbst.  
„Professor?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig, ebenfalls unter dem Tarnumhang hervor schlüpfend.  
„Ja, Miss Granger?", fauchte er bösartig. „Was ist, haben Sie mir vielleicht irgendetwas zu sagen?" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort bedrohlicher.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich nehme ja mal an, Sie wissen alles", kam die prompte Antwort von Hermione. Sie hatte sich klargemacht, dass sie durchaus etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte und gegen ihn kämpfen konnte. Sie würde es mit ihm aufnehmen.  
„Das sollte vielleicht eher ich Sie fragen!"  
„Sollten Sie das, ja?", fauchte er.  
„In der Tat."  
„Miss Weasley, verschwinden Sie, verdammt noch mal!"  
Ginny warf ihrer Freundin mit einem geschockten Blick den Tarnumhang vor die Füße und drehte sich um.  
„Den Umhang können Sie mitnehmen, Granger wird ihn nicht brauchen!"  
Wortlos hob sie den Umhang auf und verschwand mit einem letzten besorgten Blick zu ihrer Freundin, die diesen nicht minder verzweifelt erwiderte.

„Nun, Miss Granger?"  
Schweigen.  
„Sie haben also nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
„Wofür soll ich mich verteidigen?", schnappte sie. „Wer hat denn mit dem Trank angefangen, wer hat ihn denn gebraut? Und ich soll mich verteidigen? Lassen Sie sich da lieber mal eine gute Ausrede einfallen!"  
„Mehr haben Sie nicht zu sagen?"  
„Ich würde gerne hören, was Sie zu sagen haben!"  
„Da können Sie lange warten!", keifte Snape.  
„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt zum Schulleiter gehen und ihm alles erzählen."  
Bei diesen Worten war tatsächlich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. „Klar, tu das. Falls Du eines schönen Tages den Weg hier raus findest."  
Sie fluchte innerlich.

„Ich wüsste da allerdings etwas Besseres!", hauchte er und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
„Ach ja? Ich nicht!" Hermione wich vor ihm zurück, fest entschlossen, dass nichts zwischen ihnen passieren würde. Er folgte ihr und schließlich stieß sie gegen die Wand, von wo sie keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr hatte. Schon stand er direkt vor ihr und nahm ihre Arme, um sie gegen die Wand zu drücken und so zu fesseln.  
„Siehst Du jetzt, warum ich Dir den Trank verabreichen wollte?"  
„Nein, erklär's mir", flüsterte sie sehnsüchtig, die Augen fest auf seinen Mund gerichtet.  
„Weil ich genau das vermeiden wollte."  
„Warum vermeiden? Bin ich so schlecht?" Sie versuchte ihn zu küssen, seine Lippen zu erreichen, doch er zog sich spielerisch immer wieder ein Stück zurück. „Severus!"  
Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich endlich zu ihr beugte und ihre Hände los ließ, um seine eigenen um sie zu schlingen.

************************************

Mit einem Schlag wurde es ihr bewusst.  
Sie lag in Severus' Armen in einem dunklen Kerkergang und genoss seine Nähe, doch da war der Gedanke an Malfoy und was dieser wusste.  
„Severus! Malfoy!", keuchte sie.  
„Shh … der wird schon nichts gesagt haben, und wenn schon. Dann hatte ich es eindeutig verdient. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."  
Hermione beruhigte sich ein wenig und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte so viele Fragen an ihn.  
Was er für sie empfand war dabei jedoch die, deren Antwort sie am meisten interessierte. Doch sie verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Nicht jetzt.  
„Hermione, wir sollten gehen. Morgen ist Unterricht. Ich werde jetzt sofort zu Malfoy gehen und diesen Abschnitt in seinem Gedächtnis manipulieren."  
„Sollte ich das nicht lieber tun? Du machst Dich doch strafbar."  
„Wenn rauskommen würde, was zwischen uns ist, würde ich doch sowieso meinen Job verlieren, dann kommt es darauf nun wirklich nicht mehr an."  
Nun rutschte es ihr doch heraus: „Was ist denn zwischen uns, Severus?"  
Er sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Damit ging er davon und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.  
Wenigstens dachte er noch daran, sie aus diesem Gängegewirr herauszuführen, wenn er ihr schon keine Antwort gab.

Als sie den Kerker zu ihrer Rechten wiedererkannte, wollte sie sich an ihm vorbeidrücken und wegrennen, doch er hielt sie auf und drückte sie erneut gegen die Wand.  
Es fiel ihr schwerer als alles andere an diesem bisherigen Abend, doch sie drückte ihn von sich weg.  
„Nein. Solange Du nicht weißt, was zwischen uns ist, will ich das nicht mehr", erklärte sie ruhig, auch wenn ihrer Stimme die Mühe, mit der sie sich beherrschte, anzuhören war.  
„Weißt Du es denn?" Er hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle und das ärgerte sie.  
„Nein", gab sie zu, fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.  
Dann ließ er sie los, sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, drehte sich um und verschwand.  
Seufzend machte sich Hermione auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wo Ginny sicher in ihrem Schlafsaal sitzen und auf ihre Freundin warten würde.

********************************

„Hermione!"  
„Ginny."  
„Was hat er getan? Du siehst ziemlich fertig und zerzaust aus", stellte Ginny fest.  
„Bin ich auch!"  
„Deute ich die Sache richtig?"  
„Ich denke schon", gab Hermione zu.  
„Hat er noch irgendetwas gesagt oder hat er Dich gleich flachgelegt?"  
Hermione begann zu schluchzen und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen. Ginny setzte sich neben sie, strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und legte eine Hand um ihre Schulter.  
„Hey … Süße, ich mach Dir keine Vorwürfe, ja?", tröstete sie die Freundin, „aber ich will nur das Beste für Dich und ich will wissen, was euch beiden diese Sache bedeutet."  
„Ich hab ihn gefragt", sagte Hermione nach einer kurzen Pause, „und alles, was er dazu gemeint hat, war, 'ich weiß es nicht'."  
„Und was meinst Du dazu?", fragte Ginny besorgt.  
„Dasselbe! Das ist ja das Schlimme!"  
„Oh … Das ist natürlich... kompliziert."  
„Und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, ist da ja auch noch Harry!"  
Ginny dachte angestrengt nach. Wie konnte sie ihr helfen?  
„Kann ich irgendetwas für Dich tun?", fragte sie.  
„Nein. Damit muss ich fertig werden. Ich muss einen Entschluss fassen, nur weiß ich nicht wie. Ich muss nachdenken."  
„Ich lass Dich alleine, hab aber den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel dabei, also meld Dich, wenn etwas ist oder Du mich brauchst, ja? Ich werde auch Harry daran hindern, hierher zu kommen, denn ich denke, der hockt noch unten an seinen Hausaufgaben."  
„Ginny - danke!" Hermione breitete die Arme aus und drückte Ginny, die als Antwort lächelte.

Kaum fünf Minuten später tastete sie nach ihrem Spiegel.  
„Ginny Weasley!"  
„Was ist?", fragte die Stimme im Spiegel sofort und kurz darauf erschien Ginnys Gesicht.  
„Ginny, ich werde die Sache mit Severus beenden! Wir werden beide von der Schule fliegen, wenn das rauskommt, angesehen davon, dass wir nicht einmal wissen, was das zwischen uns überhaupt ist."  
Die andere starrte nachdenklich ins Leere.  
„Okay, tu das. Wann wirst Du es tun?"  
„Heute nicht mehr, ich weiß ja nicht, wo er ist. Das ist allerdings eine gute Frage, wann soll ich es denn tun?", fragte Hermione verzweifelt.  
„Warte einfach mal ab. Lass Dich von ihm mit Harry sehen und erklär ihm alles, wenn er Dich wieder sehen will oder so."  
„Gut. Ja, das werde ich tun. Naja, zumindest werde ich es versuchen."  
„Was meinst Du damit?", wollte Ginny wissen.  
„Dass wir magnetisch aufeinander wirken. Gin, wir können die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Besser, ich schreibe ihm einfach. Das ist sicherer."  
„Okay. Wirst Du es gleich tun? Soll ich zu Dir kommen?"  
„Süße, das wäre super!"  
„Bin auf dem Weg!" Schon eilte Ginny in den Schlafsaal, wo sie Hermione noch immer auf demselben Fleck auf dem Bett sitzend vorfand, wo sie sie verlassen hatte, nur zusätzlich mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand, mit dem sie gerade eine Pergamentrolle und zwei Feder auf sich zu schweben ließ. Sie bedeutete Ginny, sich neben sie zu setzen.  
„Dann wollen wir mal!", meinte diese. „Woran hast Du denn gedacht, wie willst Du es ihm sagen?"

Eine Stunde später war eine Eule unterwegs in Snapes Kerker.

************************************

„Verfluchtes Mistvieh! Was willst Du denn mitten in der Nacht hier?"  
Ein kleines gefiedertes Etwas umschwirrte Snapes Kopf und seine Flügel trafen ihn hart im Gesicht. Als die Eule es geschafft hatte, den Professor zu wecken, ließ sie sich auf seinem Oberkörper nieder und streckte ihm ein Bein entgegen. Er erbarmte sich und band den Brief, der daran hing, sanft los. Das Tier erhob sich augenblicklich wieder und flog davon.  
Snape entfaltete den Brief und glaubte, die Handschrift seiner Schülerin Hermione Granger zu erkennen.

_Severus,_

wir sollten die Sache zwischen uns vergessen und es bei Lehrer und Schülerin belassen. Wir fliegen beide von der Schule, wenn jemand das herauskriegt. Das muss nicht sein. Uns verbindet schlichtweg die Leidenschaft, mehr nicht, und das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich lasse mich nicht an Dich ketten, denn es fällt mir schwer, NEIN zu sagen, wenn ich mit Dir alleine bin. Wir sollten solche Situationen vermeiden und die Finger voneinander lassen.

Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor, und eine gute Nacht,

Hermione Granger

*********************************

Er hatte längst damit gerechnet. Dass er nicht gut genug für sie war, dass sie Potter, den Jungen, der lebte, wollte und nicht ihn, die stets übellaunige Fledermaus. Und doch traf ihn dieser Brief wie ein Stich ins Herz. Er selbst hatte vor Kurzem die Sache beendet und wollte auch, dass es so blieb, doch nun sah alles anders aus. Er wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war, doch er musste es akzeptieren. Er hatte keine Chance. Er war ihr zu wenig. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm alleine sein. Er konnte aus ihren Worten herauslesen, dass es ihr nicht darum ging, dass sie Angst hatte, dass er einen Übergriff wagen könnte, sondern darum, dass sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst nicht würde daran hindern können. Die Anziehung, die sie verband, vermochte keiner von ihnen zu brechen, doch er konnte sich beherrschen …

… sie sich nicht.

*


	15. Schmerzliche Blicke

**Kapitel 15 - Schmerzliche Blicke**

Schon am nächsten Morgen geriet Hermiones Entscheidung ins Wanken. Als sie zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle trat und Snape am Lehrertisch sitzen sah. Er hatte den Blick starr auf den Eingang der Halle gerichtet und das, wie es schien, schon die ganze Zeit. Nun, da sie eintrat, heftete er seinen Blick an sie und folgte ihr bis an ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch, wo er schließlich auf ihr ruhen blieb.  
Hermione war fast über Parvati Patils Tasche gestolpert, so sehr war sie darin vertieft gewesen, eben diesen Blick zu erwidern. Als sie sich setzte, wurde er ihr jedoch unangenehm und sie sah auf. In diesem Moment drehte Snape den Kopf weg und wandte sich Dumbledore zu, der sich überschwänglich lächelnd auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihm einließ.  
Jetzt hatte die Schülerin Zeit ihn zu beobachten.  
"Mione?", gähnte da eine Stimme neben ihr.  
"Ginny, Du hast es aus den Federn geschafft!", lobte sie daraufhin grinsend.  
"Ja, aber mehr schlecht als recht..."  
"Ich seh's. Was ist los, Little?"  
"Warum bist Du eigentlich so gut drauf? Wenn Du neue Spitznamen für mich kreierst, muss etwas Besonderes passiert sein", murmelte Ginny schlaftrunken.  
"Ich bin einfach nur gut gelaunt und drücke das durch Enthusiasmus aus", bekannte Hermione. "Also jetzt zu Dir, was ist los? Ich hab Dich gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen, was allerdings nicht sehr viel zu heißen hat."  
"Ich war noch draußen und habe dort Blaise Zabini getroffen. Und wir haben uns geküsst. Ganz plötzlich. Wir standen nebeneinander und da hat er sich zu mir rüber gebeugt und mich geküsst!"  
Hermione sah überrascht drein. "Blaise Zabini? Aus Slytherin? Stehst Du auf ihn?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.  
"Eigentlich nicht, nein. Er sieht gut aus, aber wahnsinnig toll finde ich ihn nicht. Daraus wird nicht mehr."  
Ginny sprach die Worte genauso müde aus wie sie aussah, ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihr vollkommener Ernst waren.  
"Ist auch egal, sag Du mir jetzt lieber was gerade in Dir Komisches vorgeht!", drängte der Rotschopf, doch noch während sie sprach kamen Harry und Ron in ihre Richtung.  
"Morgen, Mädels!", grüßten sie.  
"Moin ihr zwei", gähnte Ginny.  
"Guten Morgen", meinte schließlich auch Hermione und klnag dabei noch unmotivierter als ihre beste Freundin.

Zu gern wäre sie zu Harry gestürmt und hätte ihn geküsst, doch ihr Gewissen nagte an ihr. Nie würde sie das vor Snapes Augen wagen, dessen Blick sie wieder auf sich ruhen spürte. Diesmal empfand sie es jedoch als angenehm, wie sie feststellen musste. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass er sie anstarrte, mit seinen Blicken auszog und doch so unschuldig und von ihrem Brief schwer getroffen auf seinem Stuhl saß. Er musste sich schrecklich fühlen!  
Hermione wandte sich ihm zu und sah in seine ausdruckslosen, schwarzen Augen. Sie schienen voller Schmerz. Sie machten ihr keinen Vorwurf, aber sie waren schmerzerfüllt.  
Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte und er sah weg, verstehend, dass es besser war für sie beide.  
"Ich geh mal nach oben, mir ist schlecht", gab Hermione bekannt und mimte dabei so gut eine kranke Frau nach, dass Harry, Ron und Ginny ihr das ohne Weiteres durchgehen ließen.  
In ihrem Schlafsaal legte sie sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten von Harry über Ginny und Blaise zu Snape.

Er hatte ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert, aber sie hatte ihm Kummer bereitet. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es vorbei war, hatte noch nicht abgeschlossen, war scheinbar verletzt. Doch er hatte es akzeptiert.  
Und das rechnete sie diesem Mann hoch an.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten klopfte es kurz darauf an ihrer Tür.  
"Ginny?", rief sie.  
"Ja, ich bin es", antwortete diese.  
Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs öffnete Hermione die Tür und Ginny trat ein. Ihr Gesicht war mitleidig.  
"Meinst Du nicht, wir sollten ihm mal wieder zeigen, wo es langgeht?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben Hermione.  
"Wie meinst Du das?"  
"Er hat schon so lange nichts mehr von uns gehört. Wir haben ihm am Anfang des Schuljahres das Leben quasi zur Hölle gemacht, damit haben wir aufgehört, als Du die Wette gewonnen hast. Ich glaube, er vermisst das schon...", grinste sie.  
"Du meinst jetzt aber nicht im Ernst, wir sollten eine neue Wette abschließen!"  
"Hab ich nie gesagt! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich dafür wäre, ihn noch ein bisschen zu quälen, Süße."

Hermione war nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Idee halten sollte. Ginny schien das zu bemerken.  
"Mädchen, er hat uns das Leben so lange so schwer gemacht, mir wird er es auch nächstes Jahr noch schwermachen, er hat es verdient, dass er das mal zurückkriegt!"  
Die Andere zweifelte noch immer. "Aber er war so getroffen. In der Großen Halle... er -"  
"Ich habe seine Blicke gesehen, aber glaub mir, er hat verstanden, dass er keine Chance mehr hat, und er wird bald wieder anfangen, Dich zu attackieren, warte nur ab! Das mag vielleicht einfach seine Art sein, aber er wird es nun einmal tun, Du wirst schon sehen."  
"Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Wenn er im Unterricht wieder kaltschnäuzig wird, werde ich wieder damit anfangen, okay? Oder nein, werde ich nicht - Ginny, das wird nur dazu führen, dass wir wieder im Bett landen. Egal, wann und wie, aber es wird passieren, wenn ich ihn wieder anflirte!"  
"Deswegen musst Du hart bleiben und zwar mit ihm flirten, aber ihm auch klarmachen, dass es Dir nichts bedeutet und Du nur mit ihm spielst. So läuft das eben", erklärte Ginny.  
Endlich ließ sich Hermione in ihren Bann ziehen und gab sich geschlagen. "Einverstanden. Ich werde es tun, wenn er mich wieder kalt behandelt. Aber wenn er mich schmerzlich ansieht, kann ich das nicht!"  
"Natürlich nicht, dann tust Du es nicht! Ich werde heute auf jeden Fall gleich damit anfangen!", schwor Ginny.  
"Tu das!", willigte Hermione ein, "ich auch, wenn es sich als nötig erweisen wird."

Und es erwies sich tatsächlich als nötig - als dringend nötig!

*


	16. Die Biester sind zurück

**Kapitel 16 - Die Biester sind zurück**

"Ginny?", rief Hermione hektisch, "was soll ich anziehen?"

Ginny kam zu ihr getrottet und betrachtete zuerst sie, dann den Inhalt ihres Kleiderschranks und zog schließlich eine weiße Bluse und eine recht enge Jeans heraus.  
"Wenn Du nur _vielleicht_ Deine Spielchen mit ihm spielen willst, versuch's erst einmal damit. Außerdem käme er anders sicher auf dumme Gedanken."  
"Danke", murmelte Hermione und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, um in die Bluse zu schlüpfen.  
"Süüüß", säuselte Ginny grinsend, "darin siehst Du richtig putzig aus!"  
"Und das... ist gut so oder eher nicht?", fragte ihre Freundin unsicher.  
"Das ist perfekt so!"  
Hermione nahm es hin, auf Ginny war in solchen Sachen Verlass, sie leistete sich da keine Fehlgriffe.  
"Ich muss gehen, sonst komme ich zu spät, das will ich mir nicht leisten." Auf Ginnys verschmitztes Schmunzeln hin setzte sie hinzu: "Nein, das ist gar nicht gut, ich will erst abwarten, wie er mich behandelt, dann kann ich mich noch immer dazu entschließen, ihm die Hölle heiß zu machen."  
"Na gut, da hast Du auch wieder recht."

********************************

Als Hermione schließlich in den Kerkern ankam, Hand in Hand mit Harry, war die Tür zum Klassenzimmer noch fest verschlossen. Sie drückte Harry gegen die Wand, was Ron mit einem Grinsen quittierte, und küsste ihn. Dabei hoffte sie inständig, dass diese Tür jetzt nicht aufgehen und Snape in ihrem Rahmen stehen würde.  
Natürlich passierte genau das; Snape funkelte sie bösartig an und warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Harry.  
Dieser Blick sagte Hermione schon, dass er nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war und sie schaute deswegen auch nicht entschuldigend drein, sondern so kalt wie man es sonst nur von ihm kannte.  
Dass er heute nicht im Entferntesten etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, bewies er, sobald er zum ersten Mal den Mund aufmachte.  
"Sie werden mir heute Veritaserum brauen, ich werde die Vorratskammer offenstehen lassen, aber ich warne Sie, wenn ich einen erwische, der Zutaten klaut oder etwas Falsches in den Trank mixen will, wird das für denjenigen schwerwiegende Folgen haben!"

Damit war sein Teil der Doppelstunde erledigt und er setzte sich hinter sein Pult, wo er einen Stapel Aufsätze zu sich heran zog und begann, sie zu korrigieren. Harry, Ron und Hermione hofften inständig, dass es nicht ihre Hausaufgaben waren, denn dann hätten sie schlechte Chancen, an gute Noten zu kommen; bei der Laune, die der Tränkemeister hatte.  
Und das alles nur wegen ihr. Sie fühlte wieder ihr Gewissen, wie es schwer in ihrer Seele lastete und mit ihr schimpfte, dass gerade ein ganzer Jahrgang wegen ihr unter Snape litt, der miesen, bösen, übellaunigen Fledermaus. So lange, bis sie beschloss, dass sie das würde wieder gutmachen müssen.  
Langsam ging sie nach vorne. Auf dem Weg zur Vorratskammer ging sie Zentimeter vor seinem Pult entlang, sodass ihre Robe den Tisch streifte und er aufsah. Sie nutzte diesen Moment um ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Seine Reaktion war nicht so gefasst wie sie erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich schien er sie nur durch seinen Hass von sich fernzuhalten. Anders war es ihm nicht möglich. Und wenn sie ihn anflirtete, konnte er sich nicht gegen das Verlangen wehren, das in ihm brannte, und der Hass half nicht mehr.  
Auf dem Rückweg schlug sie einen Umweg ein, der sie zwar durch das gesamte Klassenzimmer, aber auch direkt an Snape vorbei führte. Praktischerweise hintendran. Sie berührte ihn sanft im Nacken und umspielte kurz seine Haare mit ihren Fingern, dann ging sie weiter.  
In Snape löste diese Berührung eine Gänsehaut aus und er sah ihr nach, wie sie einmal quer durchs Klassenzimmer lief und nicht zurückblickte. Dann plötzlich drehte sie sich um. Nicht darauf vorbereitet, wandte er den starrenden Blick schnell ab.  
Hermione lächelte zufrieden. Mehr zu tun wäre unnötig gewesen, sie hatte ihren Job erledigt. Ginny würde ihm nach der Mittagspause den Rest geben.

*********************************

"Weasley!", bellte Snape.  
_'Yesss, geschafft!'_  
"Ja, Professor? Ich stehe fast unmittelbar vor Ihnen, sie müssen mich nicht so anschreien! Ich hab auch Gefühle und vor allem höre ich nicht schlecht!", keifte Ginny mit einer großen Portion Genugtuung in der Stimme..  
Snape ging zur Drohung über und schritt gefährlich nahe an sie heran, um dann leise zu zischen: "Vorsicht, Miss Weasley! Benehmen Sie sich ja nicht allzu sehr daneben!"  
"Was verstehen Sie unter ?", fragte sie laut.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Diese Gryffindor hatte wirklich überhaupt keinen Respekt vor ihm! Sie war bereit, das ganze Jahr bei ihm nachzusitzen und sich das nächste Jahr - schließlich hatte sie im Gegensatz zu Granger noch eines vor sich - gründlich zu versalzen.  
"Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, und jetzt hinsetzen!", fauchte Snape und sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als sie sich nur langsam in Richtung ihres Platzes bewegte. Aber wenn er ihr tatsächlich mit Nachsitzen drohen würde, würde sie es vermutlich erst recht darauf anlegen...  
Er würde noch abwarten, was sie sich in dieser Stunde noch alles leisten würde.  
Ginny ihrerseits hatte es keineswegs auf Nachsitzen abgesehen. Es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, wenn er sie dazu verdonnern würde, aber vorerst wollte sie ausnutzen, dass er mit dieser Strafe vorsichtig umging, weil er im Glauben war, sie sei genau darauf aus.  
Schmunzelnd zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte die Worte, die sie vorhin zusammen mit Hermione gelernt hatte. Dann suchte sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und begann, den verlangten Zaubertrank zu brauen, dessen Zutaten an der Tafel standen.  
Als sie nur rühren musste, sagte sie laut und ohne sich vorher zu melden.  
"Wenn Sie gestatten, Professor..."  
Er unterbrach sie. "Tue ich nicht!"  
"Aber, Professor, Ihr Hosenschlitz ist offen."  
Einen ganz kurzen Moment lang wirkte er zutiefst irritiert, bewies dann aber seine Beherrschung, indem er sie anfauchte: "Finden Sie das etwa lustig?"  
"Natürlich finde ich es lustig, aber ich war wenigstens so höflich, es Ihnen zu sagen, nachdem die halbe Klasse Ihnen schon auf Ihre grüne Unterhose gestarrt hat." Sie sagte es ganz ruhig, kein winziges Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme, sie war vollkommen entspannt.

Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren, solange sie es bei solchen harmloseren Scherzen beließ, hatte Snape schließlich nichts gegen sie in der Hand. Selbst wenn er von der Wette wusste - und das tat er - könnte er nichts tun, schließlich hatte er sich auf Hermione eingelassen.  
Wenn er etwas sagen oder eine der beiden von der Schule werfen wollte, könnten sie ihn erpressen, sie hatten ihn in der Hand. Ginny fragte sich, ob ihm das eigentlich bewusst war.  
Snapes Augen hatten sich unterdessen geweitet, er war aufgesprungen, in die Vorratskammer geeilt und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen.  
Die Klasse unterdrückte ein Kichern und diesmal war es Ginny, die nüchtern genug war um sich zu beherrschen.  
Sie war gespannt darauf, was passieren würde, wenn er wieder raus kam. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie dann bereits durchschaut haben und wütend auf sie zu stürmen. Dann wäre es bei ihr am Ende mit der Beherrschung und sie würde laut loslachen.  
Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf die Tür der Kammer zu.  
"Ginny! Pass bloß auf!", flüsterte ein Junge aus Ravenclaw, den sie nur flüchtig kannte, eindringlich.

Sie dankte Gott zum wiederholten Male, dass kein einziger Slytherin in ihrem Jahrgang einen UTZ in Zaubertränke machte, keiner hatte ein "Ohnegleichen" erreicht, was Snape zu Beginn des Schuljahres gehörig geärgert hatte. Dennoch hatte er sich beharrlich geweigert, einen Schüler unter diesem Niveau aufzunehmen.  
Ihren Zauberstab im Umhang für den Fall, dass sie sich verteidigen oder die Tür aufzaubern müsste, trat sie direkt vor die Tür und klopfte ganz sachte.  
"Professor? Ist alles okay mit Ihnen? Oder ist da etwas abgehauen, als ihr Hosenschlitz offen war?"  
Die Klasse krümmte sich vor Lachen, was auch Ginny zu einem Schmunzeln und fast um ihre Beherrschung brachte.  
"Professor? Dürfen wir gehen?"  
Ihrer Stimme war die Anstrengung, nicht zu Lachen, nun gut anzuhören und sie hielt die Luft an, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.  
Von drinnen kam ein wütendes Schnauben. Sie ging ein Stück zur Seite, damit er sie nicht mit der Tür wegstieß.  
Doch er kam nicht heraus, sondern spie: "Die Stunde ist für heute beendet, gehen Sie!"  
Höchst zufrieden drehte Ginny sich um und blickte in fröhliche und dankbare Gesichter.  
"Gut gemacht, Gin!", ertönte es überall und alle schlugen ihr im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter.  
Sie packte extra langsam zusammen, still und leise.  
Als alle gegangen waren, setzte sie sich seelenruhig an Snapes Pult und sah sich an, was dort so herumlag. Da waren mindestens vier verschiedene Federn, etliche Pergamentrollen, Hausaufgaben von Viertklässlern, die er noch kontrollieren musste, und ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er wie sie im Umhang, und den trug er. Sie machte sich an die Schubladen im Schreibtisch, doch sie ließen sich nicht öffnen.  
"Alohomora!"

"Das wird nichts bringen. Was suchen Sie, Weasley?"  
Die kalte Stimme war so jäh erschienen, dass Ginny eine Gänsehaut den Arm hoch kroch.  
"Nichts, ich habe mir nur die Wartezeit vertrieben, bis Sie endlich aus Ihrer Vorratskammer gekommen sind", antwortete sie schlicht und wieder ganz ohne Nervosität.  
"Und was hat Sie dazu bewegt zu warten?", schnautzte er sie an.  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles okay ist mit Ihnen. Sie waren plötzlich weg und ich war nicht sicher, ob Ihnen etwas passiert ist."  
"Was soll mir dort drin schon passiert sein?" Nur ein leichtes Beben seiner Stimme verriet seinen Ärger.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich hatte gefragt, ob Ihnen etwas abgehauen ist, da hätte etwas dran sein können, woraufhin Sie sich etwas hätten antun können. Aus Verzweiflung darüber, dass Sie Hermione nicht mehr beglücken können. Ach, nein", sie überlegte gespielt, "mit der ist ja Schluss!" Wenn sie ihm jetzt Gelegenheit geben würde, etwas zu sagen, könnte das Böse enden. Schnell sprach sie weiter, während sie die Finger schon fest um ihre Tasche schloss. "Ich werde dann gehen, wenn Sie wohlauf sind, Professor! Bis Morgen!", flötete sie schließlich und flüchtete.

Snape sah ihr missmutig dreinblickend nach. Dann wurde er wütend. Alles war genau so geplant gewesen, wahrscheinlich bin ins kleinste Detail!

_'Elendes Biest!'_

*


	17. Neue Pläne

Vielen Dank, vor allem an _Mausi_ für das liebe Review, :) und viel Spaß mit**  
**

**Kapitel 17 - Neue Pläne**

* * *

Als Ginny den Gang entlang rannte, stieß sie einen lauten Freundenschrei aus. Alles war glattgelaufen, sie hatte es geschafft! Am Abend würde sie sich mit Hermione beraten, welche Streiche sie noch aushecken konnten. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, ihren Professor zu erpressen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass sie zur Not auf diese Alternative zurückgreifen konnten, war beruhigend. Würde er ihnen Schwierigkeiten machen, würden sie es tun. Still und heimlich, niemand würde von seinen Geheimnissen erfahren, wenn er keine von ihren preisgeben würde.

"Allerdings wäre es mir lieber, wenn es nicht so weit kommen würde", meinte Hermione zu den Darlegungen ihrer Freundin. "Dass wir uns ohne Probleme mit ihm anlegen können haben wir bewiesen, aber es wäre zumindest für mich nicht angenehm, mich so gegen ihn stellen zu müssen."  
Ginny nickte. "Und es wäre gefährlich, er ist uns klar überlegen, auch wenn wir ihn doch auf eine Art in der Hand haben. Wir dürfen nicht annehmen, er hätte keine Mittel, mit denen er sich uns zur Wehr setzen könnte, wenn es denn so weit kommen sollte. Ein einfacher Trank oder ein bisschen Legilimentik, und das in Zusammenarbeit mit Dumbledore, und wir sind erledigt. Aber das wird schon alles gutgehen!", schloss sie optimistisch.  
Hermione grinste. "Wenn Du das sagst! Dann mal los, welche neuen Ideen hast Du?"  
"Ich hab noch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht, aber wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit einer gewaltigen Kesselexplosion?"  
"Die so gewaltig ist, dass wir die Stunde frei kriegen und vielleicht ein bisschen was von seinen Sachen zerstört wird oder so?"  
"Genau! Es wäre sinnvoller, wenn Du das machen würdest, oder?"  
"Ja, mich lässt er ganz sicher nicht zum Putzen da, gibt mir kein Nachsitzen und ich kann es vielleicht etwas geschickter anstellen", meinte Hermione.  
"Habt ihr morgen Zaubertränke?", fragte Ginny.  
"Nein, erst Montagmorgen wieder. Lass es morgen, es reicht, wenn ich am Montag wieder mit so etwas reinplatze."  
Die Andere wirkte höchst zufrieden. "Einverstanden!"

* * *

"Was ist, eine Runde Zauberschach?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder, als sie neben Harry und Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und die beiden noch mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt waren.  
"Hast Du es in Deinem Schlafsaal oder hab ich das letzte Woche mit hoch genommen?"  
"Ich hol's."  
Ein paar Minuten später kehrte Ginny mit dem Spiel zurück und winkte Ron zum Kamin hinüber um die Arbeitenden nicht zu stören.  
Sie zockte ihn gnadenlos ab, was ihn so sehr deprimierte, dass er breeits nach drei Runden zu Bett gehen wollte.  
"Oh nein, mein Lieber, Du bleibst hier!", befahl sie lachend. "Du schlechter Verlierer!"  
"Schon gut", gab er sich geschlagen. Dann fragte er ernst: "Ginny, Du weißt nicht zufällig, warum sich Hermione so komisch benimmt, oder?"  
"Komisch benimmt?"  
"In Zaubertränke."  
"In Zaubertränke?" Sie hoffte, dass ihn ihre schlechte Reaktion nicht auf etwas schließen ließ. Wie konnte sie sich nur so ungeschickt anstellen?  
"Ja, sie legt sich manchmal ziemlich heftig mit Snape an, das ist man von ihr gar nicht gewöhnt. Ist schon merkwürdig", erklärte Ron.  
Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber hast Du schon darüber nachgedacht, dass sie vielleicht ihre Grenzen testet? Das würde bei Snape sicher gut klappt. Ich komme auch immer wieder auf die Idee, meinen Schabernack mit ihm zu treiben, das funktioniert bei ihm einfach prächtig. Mach Dir keine Gedanken darum."  
Ron nickte nachdenklich. "Du hast recht, sie war so lange das stille Mädchen von nebenan, jetzt lebt sie eben auch mal eine andere Seite aus."  
Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. "So wird es sein."  
Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Harry und Hermione. Diese erwiderte den Blick. Sie hatte das Gespräch angespannt mitverfolgt und warf ihr einen überaus dankbaren Blick zu. Ginny lächelte. Dann erhob sie sich mit der Ankündigung "Ich geh ins Bett!" und verschwand.

* * *

In der Großen Halle war am nächsten Morgen nicht viel los - Professor McGonagall war nicht da, deswegen hatten viele in der ersten Stunde keinen Unterricht. Zu ihnen gehörte auch Ginny.  
Sie beschloss, den frühen Morgen zu nutzen und ihre Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst zu machen, die sie tags zuvor vergessen hatte. Zu gerne hätte sie ausgeschlafen, aber was getan werden musste, musste nun einmal getan werden.  
Das frühe Aufstehen erwies sich jedoch trotzdem als unnötig, denn bereits nach einer halben Stunde war sie fertig. Sie hatte noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit, denn die zweite Stunde war eine Freistunde. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und trug sie nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Dann schlenderte sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu. Am Schwarzen Brett las sie die Meldung, dass dieses Wochenende ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade anstand. Sie stieg durch das Portraitloch raus um einen Spaziergang an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu machen.

Das Wetter war herrlich. Die Sonne strahlte und beleuchtete Hogwarts aus einer Perspektive, die es wie ein Märchenschloss aussehen ließ. Ein leichter Wind ließ die Kronen der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes rascheln, die spätherbstlich bunten Blätter sausten und segelten mit dem Wind. Es würde wahrscheinlich einer der letzten schönen Tage dieses Jahres sein, für Ende November war es ungewöhnlich warm.  
Zehn Meter von seiner Hütte entfernt unterrichtete Hagrid ein paar Drittklässler, die äußerst interessiert den Inhalt einer riesigen Holzkiste betrachteten.  
Bald würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen, die sie, zusammen mit Hermione, Harry und all ihren Brüdern, ausgenommen Percy, im Fuchsbau verbringen würde. Charlie würde aus Rumänien anreisen, um mit seiner Familie zu feiern. Sie freute sich darauf, ihn zu sehen.  
Ja, es würde sicherlich ein schönes Fest werden. Sie würde es mit ihrer Familie und ihren besten Freunden verbringen...  
... die jetzt ein Paar waren. Ginny ermahnte sich, mit diesem Thema abzuschließen.  
Dadurch, dass sie der Wette zugestimmt hatte und es so spielerisch entschieden worden war, wer Harry gewinnen würde, war es ihr viel leichter gefallen hinzunehmen, dass Hermione nun mit ihm ging. Sie hatte dafür gekämpft, dass diese mit ihm glücklich werden konnte, indem sie sie bestärkt hatte, die Sache mit Snape zu beenden. Andererseits machte es ihr aber auch einen Höllenspaß, den griesgrämigen Meister der Zaubertränke auf die Palme zu bringen. Sie würde noch ein Jahr länger mit ihm auskommen müssen. Sie mit ihm, nicht er mit ihr. Denn wenn Hermione die Schule verlassen hatte, hätte sie nicht mehr viel gegen ihn in der Hand. Das Argument, sich für eine Freundin rächen zu wollen, die er angeblich gegen ihren Willen verführt habe, würde wohl kaum ziehen...  
Trotzdem, dieses Jahr war ihr persönlicher Höhepunkt in ihrer Schulzeit, und er dauerte noch an. Das musste sie ausnutzen!

Fred und George hatten fast sechs Jahre lang einen Streich nach dem anderen ausgeheckt, wo sie hingegangen waren, war etwas passiert - sie waren dennoch nie von der Schule geflogen. Sie waren freiwillig gegangen.  
Fred und George! Das war die Idee! Sie würden jetzt Geld sparen und in den Weihnachtsferien würden sie dann einen ausgiebigen Bummel durch Wealseys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze machen.  
_'Viel Spaß, Snape!'_, wünschte sie ihm im Stillen.


	18. Auf nach Hogsmeade

**Kapitel 18 - Auf nach Hogsmeade**

In der Mittagspause trafen die beiden Mädchen zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag aufeinander.  
"Ginny, warum grinst Du so? Was hast Du jetzt schon wieder vor?"  
Sie erzählte von ihrem Plan, den Zwillingen den Laden auszuplündern um genug Munition für Snape zu haben. "Sie haben mir geschrieben, sie sind gerade dabei, neue Sachen zu entwickeln! Dinge, die wir Schüler sicherlich nützlich finden würden. Genaueres haben sie nicht verraten, aber vielleicht bauen sie das mit den Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien weiter aus oder stellen ein Pulver her, das Lehrer von einem fernhält!"  
Hermione war begeistert, entgegen ihrer normalen Haltung, was solche Leckereien betraf. "Dann wird er bereuen, was er uns jahrelang angetan hat!", versprach sie bitter, doch ein Ausdruck von Schadenfreude lag auf ihrem Gesicht.  
"Was machen wir die drei Wochen bis zu den Ferien noch? In Zaubertränke, meine ich?", fragte Ginny.  
"Na, Streiche spielen, für die wir Fred und George nicht brauchen! Am Montag das mit der Kesselexplosion, desweiteren habe ich an Kleinigkeiten wie Hausaufgaben verschwinden lassen gedacht. Aber jetzt steht erst mal Hogsmeade an, hast Du's schon gelesen?"

Ginny nickte. "Ja, klar. Komm, wir reden mit den Jungs, ob sie mitgehen. Wo sind die eigentlich?"  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sie erhoben sich von ihrem Plätzen und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Mione! Ginny!", wurden sie dort empfangen.  
Harry kam auf sie zu, umarmte und küsste sie und nahm ihnen schließlich ihren Vorwand voraus: "Wie sieht's mit Hogsmeade aus? Geht ihr?"  
"Klar, was denkst denn Du?", grinste Rons kleine Schwester, "wird sicher witzig."

* * *

"Ginny! Aufwachen!"  
Hermione donnerte ihrer Freundin ein Kissen ins Gesicht und rüttelte sie unsanft an den Schultern. Sie hatte vergessen ihren Wecker zu stellen, da Wochenende war. Samstagmorgens stand sie unter normalen Umständen schließlich nicht früh auf. Doch sie, Hermione, Harry und Ron hatten sich vorgenommen, den ganzen Tag im Dorf zu verbringen und wollten um zehn Uhr schon aufbrechen, doch als Ginny nicht zum Frühstück aufgetaucht war, hatte man das andere Mädchen auf die Suche nach ihr geschickt.

Endlich gingen sie die schmale Straße entlang, die nach Hogsmeade führte.  
Harry und Hermione liefen Hand in Hand.  
"Das geht aber nicht! Dass ihr da rumturtelt und Ginny und ich da nur so nebenher laufen! Schwesterherz, gebst Du mir auch Deine Hand?"  
Ginny lachte und gab sie ihm.

"Ich hab Hunger!", meldete Ron nach einem kurzen Einkaufsbummel durch etwa die Hälfte der Geschäfte.  
"Wir sind erst halb durch!", beschwerte sich seine Schwester.  
"Egal, dann machen wir die andere Hälfte später, nachdem wir was gegessen haben."  
"Ja, wir haben ja genug Zeit, lass uns in die Drei Besen gehen", stimmte Hermione zu.  
Ron schnaubte zufrieden und ging ihnen voran in das Pub.  
Dort kam ein Junge auf sie zu, als sie auf der Suche nach einem Platz waren. Vor Ginny blieb er stehen. Sie erkannte ihn als den Ravenclaw, der sie in der Zaubertränkestunde, in der sie Snape den Hosenschlitz aufgezaubert hatte, zur Vorsicht gemahnt hatte.  
"Willst Du Dich vielleicht ein bisschen zu uns setzen?", fragte er etwas schüchtern. "Oh, ich bin übrigens Chris, Du bist Ginny, nicht wahr?"  
"Ähm, ja, ich bin Ginny... Aber hör mal, ich bin mit Freunden hier... Können wir uns vielleicht ein andermal treffen?"  
Chris nickte etwas enttäuscht und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie schüttelte sie.  
"Hey, war echt nett, Dich kennenzulernen, Chris! Wir sehen uns!"  
Ihre Stimme war sanft geworden und sie sah ihm nach, als er sich durch die Menschenmenge auf seinen Platz zurück kämpfte.  
"Huuuuh, Ginny, was hast Du denn da geangelt? Er ist schnuckelig!", neckte Harry. "Nicht, dass ich schwul wäre oder so!", fügte er schnell hinzu.  
Ginny grinste und Hermione meinte: "Das beruhigt mich."

Als sie Ginny in einem Bücherladen allein erwischte, fragte Hermione leise: "Stehst Du auf ihn? Auf Chris?"  
"Ich finde ihn schon süß... Aber ich kenn ihn ja noch nicht", antwortete sie ehrlich.  
"Du wirst Dich mit ihm treffen, oder?"  
"Klar, vielleicht wird ja was draus", meinte sie geheimnisvoll. "Okay, im Ernst - ich steh auf ihn und kann's kaum erwarten, ihn zu treffen", gab sie zu.  
Mit einem letzten vielsagenden Blick ließ sie Hermione stehen.

* * *

"Leute, wenn wir im Schloss sind geh ich sofort ins Bett!", keuchte Harry einige Zeit später auf dem Rückweg.  
"Tja, mit Mädchen einkaufen zu gehen ist eben anstrengend!", hänselte Hermione ihn.  
"Das kannst Du laut sagen!", bestätigte Ron.  
Ginny hatte zu diesem Thema nichts beizutragen. Sie schwelgte in Gedanken und lief verträumt nebenher.  
"Gin, alles klar mit Dir? Du solltest auch sofort ins Bett gehen!"  
"Ja, Mione... Da hast Du mal wieder recht!", stimmte sie zu. "Aber morgen darf ich ausschlafen, ja?"  
Harry nickte. "Ja, das hab ich auch mehr als nötig!"


	19. Expedition Kesselexplosion

**Kapitel 19 - Expedition Kesselexplosion**

Am Montagmorgen war Hermione angespannt bis in die Haarspitzen. Die Inszenierung einer Kesselexplosion würde schwierig werden, wenn nicht auffallen durfte, dass sie es mit Absicht tat.  
"Du weißt, wie Du es anstellen musst und willst!", startete Ginny einen verzweifelten Versuch, ihre beste Freundin zu beruhigen. "Das geht gut. Du wirst total unschuldig aussehen. Und die Lachtränen, die Du dann vor Freude weinst, kannst Du als perfekte Schocktränen tarnen und Du wirst Dich tausend Mal entschuldigen. Das wird schon." Sie lächelte.

* * *

"Granger!", bellte Snape. "Da fehlt etwas!"  
_'Verdammt!'_, dachte sie. Er hatte etwas bemerkt!  
Sie hatte sich keine Baumschlangenrinde geholt, da sie diese Zutat weglassen musste, um die Explosion zu ermöglichen.  
Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und wollte gerade aufstehen und zur Vorratskammer gehen, als der Professor wieder auf sie zukam - mit einem Glas Flubberwürmer in der Hand, die er vor ihr auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Snape hatte gerade unwissend verhindert, dass die Explosion schiefging, denn ohne die glitschigen Würmer hätte es bestenfalls einen leisen Knall gegeben. Der hätte Gryffindor etliche Hauspunkte wegen Unachtsamkeit - und was immer Snape sonst noch erfinden würde - gekostet und hätte vor allem keinen Spaßfaktor gehabt.  
_'Severus, manchmal liebe ich Dich!'_, dachte sie und verwünschte sich gleich darauf für diesen Gedanken. Sie hob den Kopf und sah, dass Snapes Blick auf ihr ruhte. Hermione dankte Gott dafür, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, Okklumentik einzusetzen.  
_'Auf in den Kampf!'_  
Sie warf noch ein paar Zutaten in den Kessel, die für die Reaktion der Stoffe erforderlich waren, und fügte schließlich etwas zu viel von dem entscheidenen Bestandteil des Tranks hinzu, schon bereit, in Deckung zu gehen.  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nur eine knappe Sekunde bis ein lauter Knall ertönte, gefolgt von einem grellen Lichtblitz, gelbgrünen neonleuchtenden Flammen, heißen Spritzern des Kesselinhalts und einer innerlich vor Schadenfreude dahinschmelzender Hermione.

"GRANGER!"  
Sie hustete und meldete sich.  
"T-t-tut mir l-leid, Professor...", murmelte sie, wie sie hoffte, überzeugend aufrichtig.  
"Heute scheint nicht Ihr Tag zu sein, Miss Granger! Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und lassen Sie sich von Madam Pomfrey durchchecken, aber heute Abend um neun sind Sie wieder hier, um diesen Trank noch einmal zu brauen, und zwar richtig und konzentriert!", wies er sie kalt an, doch sie bildete sich ein, auch in seiner Stimme etwas zu hören, das nach Schadenfreude klang.  
Nachsitzen also... War das gut oder eher nicht? Sie entschied sich für gut, nickte mit gespielt verängstigtem Gesicht, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer ohne ein Wort, um in den Krankenflügel zu eilen - etwas anderes blieb ihr kaum übrig.

* * *

"Was ist denn los, meine Liebe?", wurde Hermione freundlich von der Krankenschwester begrüßt, als sie deren Büro betrat.  
"Kesselexplosion. Professor Snape meinte, ich solle mich vorsichtshalber von Ihnen durchchecken lassen."  
"Dann legen Sie sich mal hier auf das Bett..."  
Es blieb Hermione erspart, genaueres über das "Missgeschick" zu erzählen, doch Madam Pomfrey bestand darauf, dass sie die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen sollte.  
Doch Snape hatte sie zum Nachsitzen zu sich beordert...  
Was würde er sagen oder tun, wenn sie einfach nicht erschien? Würde man ihn informieren, da es in seinem Unterricht geschehen war?  
"Madam Pomfrey, mir geht es wirklich gut, es war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme von Professor Snape, es ist unten nichts passiert, das weiter schlimm wäre", bettelte sie. "Ich muss auf Morgen außerdem noch Hausaufgaben machen, ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mich gehen ließen. Ich nehme die Verantwortung auf mich."  
Die Krankenschwester lächelte. "Nun gut, Miss Granger, ich lasse Sie gehen; aber das mit der Verantwortung lassen Sie mal stecken. Bis zum Abendessen bleiben Sie noch hier liegen und ruhen sich aus. Was meinen Sie, ist das ein fairer Deal?"  
Hermione nickte stürmisch. "Danke!"  
In ihrem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen, als sie da so heftig gestikulierend zustimmte, und ihr wurde leicht schwindlig. Doch das durfte niemand merken, wenn sie heute Abend wieder hier raus wollte. Langsam legte sie sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

* * *

"Wie geht es ihr?"  
"Gut soweit, sie schläft gerade, aber Sie können gerne zu ihr. Spätestens um halb sechs sollten Sie sie sowieso wecken, wenn sie zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle sein will."  
"Ist gut. Danke, Madam Pomfrey."  
"Gin?", keuchte es schwach aus dem Kissen.  
"Mione? Bist Du unter den Lebenden?" Sie ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Antworten. "Dann erzähl!", forderte sie stattdessen aufgeregt.  
"Expedition Kesselexplosion geglückt, wenn man davon absieht - oder sollte man es lieber als weiteren Grund sehen, sich zu freuen? - dass ich um neun wieder bei ihm stehen und nachsitzen muss." Hermione hatte sich aufgerichtet und saß senkrecht im Bett.  
Ginny grinste. "Und, findest Du das nicht gut?"  
"Doch, schon, ich kann ihn mal wieder fertigmachen", nickte Hermione und spürte, wie ihr wieder etwas schwindlig wurde, jedoch nicht so sehr wie vorhin.  
"Ist alles okay? Du bist blass", stellte ihre Freundin fest und sah besorgt aus.  
"Ja, geht schon. Ich hab nur die ganze Zeit so blöd gelegen, das ist gleich wieder weg", beruhigte sie. "Können wir gehen?"  
Madam Pomfrey war an das Bett ihrer Patientin herangetreten. "Ja. Ja, Sie sehen besser aus, und Miss Weasley wird auf Sie aufpassen. Begleiten Sie Miss Granger heute überall hin - vor der Toilette dürfen Sie stehenbleiben -, würden Sie das für mich tun?"  
Ginny lächelte. "Aber gerne doch, natürlich mache ich das."

* * *

"Ich steh unter Personenschutz, wow, ich hätte niemals erwartet, einmal so wichtig zu sein!", grinste Hermione, als sie durch die Korridore auf den Gryffindorturm zu schlurften.  
"Sollen wir jetzt gleich eine Runde nach unten drehen oder reicht es Dir beim Abendessen?", fragte Ginny lachend.  
Hermione winkte ab. "Wenn wir schon unterwegs sind..."  
"Also gleich."  
Sie bogen ab und stiegen die Treppen hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Die Chance, hier auf Snape zu treffen, stand ungefähr eins zu hundert.  
Sie trafen nicht auf Snape. Snape traf auf sie.  
"Na, Granger, was sagt Madam Pomfrey?"  
Die beiden fuhren herum und starrten in zwei schwarze Augen, die jedoch nicht annähernd so kalt waren wie sonst. Es schien ihn tatsächlich zu interessieren.  
"Sie hat mich bis gerade eben festgehalten und dann gehen lassen, nachdem ich lange genug darum gebettelt habe, um heute Abend bei Ihnen nachsitzen zu können!", fauchte Hermione, die sich gerade so hatte beherrschen können und eine nette Antwort heruntergeschluckt hatte.  
Seine Augenbrauen schossen in ungeahnte Höhen und er antwortete nur knapp: "Dann bis um neun heute Abend, Miss Granger!"  
"Oh, Professor? Madam Pomfrey hat angeordnet, dass ich sie heute überall hin begleiten soll, also bis heute Abend!", frohlockte Ginny, riss ihre Freundin am Arm herum und schleppte sie in ihren Schlafsaal.  
"Die Reaktion war gut!", prustete Ginny und dachte an Snape, dessen Gesicht sich verzog und der den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu erwidern, doch da waren sie auch schon weg gewesen...  
"Deine Aktion war super!", lobte Hermione. "Ich hätte ihn ja einfach gehen lassen, dann hätte er uns gewaltig die Hölle heiß gemacht, wenn wir später zu zweit aufgekreuzt wären. Obwohl - das macht er wahrscheinlich trotzdem!"

* * *

Wider ihrer Erwartungen empfing Snape sie ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
"Warum so still? Müde?", fragte er jedoch forschend, als sie ohne ein Wort durch die von ihm aufgehaltene Tür traten.  
"Nein, keineswegs, wir sparen uns nur unsere Kräfte!", kam es prompt von Hermione.  
"Gut so, dann haben Sie jetzt also alle Kraft, die Sie brauchen, um ein paar Kessel zu schrubben."  
Im Dunkel des Kerkers konnte nur Hermione, die unmittelbar neben ihr stand, Ginnys unterdrücktes Lachen sehen. Sie musste knallrot sein vom Luftanhalten. Schließlich kriegte sie sich unter Kontrolle und beschwichtigte todernst: "Wir würden auch - eigentlich viel lieber - etwas anderes schrubben, aber wenn Sie meinen..."  
"Miss Weasley! Was halten Sie von einem Flubberwurm?"  
"Eine großartige Idee, Professor!", bestätigte sie nun.  
Snapes Robe rauschte und er entfernte sich von ihnen.  
"Ins Gesicht!", flüsterte Hermione eindringlich in Ginnys Ohr, woraufhin diese die Daumen hochhielt und das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog.  
"Na dann guten Appetit!", wünschte Snape und übergab ihr einen Flubberwurm.  
Sie steckte ihn wagemutig ganz in den Mund, würgte kurz darauf und man konnte genau beobachten, wie er, gefolgt von Essensresten des Abendessens (B/N: Was gab es denn zum Abendessen? *lol* A/N: Lass Deiner Fantasie freien Lauf! ;P), wieder hochkam. Hermione hatte vorsorglich schon einen Schritt zurück gemacht, doch Snape schien damals nichts gelernt zu haben und blieb stehen, wo er war.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, kotzte Ginny erbarmungslos - und sie verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss sie den Kopf hoch und erwischte den Meister der Zaubertränke genau im Gesicht.  
Hermione versuchte verzweifelt, ihr Lachen zu ersticken und damit ihr Leben zu retten, und auch Ginny hatte alle Mühe mit dieser Situation; mit dem subtilen Unterschied, dass sie tatsächlich ums Überleben, um die Luft zum Atmen kämpfte.  
Snape raffte sich auf und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Sie schaffte es, seine Füße und Robe zu erwischen und stand dann ebenfalls wieder aufrecht. Demnach zu urteilen, was im Halbdunkeln zu sehen war, war sie leichenblass, doch sie zwinkerte Hermione zu.  
"GEHEN SIE!", schrie Snape. "Ich habe genug, ich SCHRUBBE die Kessel selbst!"  
Die beiden Mädchen gingen zur Tür, doch Hermione drehte sich noch einmal um.  
"Ach. Die Kessel?"


	20. Endlich Ferien

**Kapitel 20 - Endlich Ferien**

_- mit herzlichem Dank an alle Leser -_

Hermione und Ginny stürmten lachend den Kerkergang hinauf in die Eingangshalle und von dort aus Richtung Gryffindorturm. Gerade als sie die erste Treppe von der Eingangshalle aus nach oben liefen, hörten sie ein leises Miau und schlurfende Schritte.  
"Bleibt stehen, ich hab euch", sagte eine fiese Stimme. Filch.  
Die beiden Mädchen verdrehten die Augen und hielten inne.  
"Wir kommen gerade vom Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape", erklärte Hermione gelangweilt.  
"Das werden wir überprüfen. Kommt mit, ihr kleinen Biester!"  
Das Funkeln in Ginnys Augen verriet, dass dies genau das war, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Hermione grinste und sie folgten Filch zurück in die Kerker.  
Dort angelangt, hämmerte der Hausmeister gegen die Tür des Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke und öffnete sie ohne Antwort abzuwarten.  
"Snape, bist Du da?", rief er.  
Eilige Schritte kamen aus der Vorratskammer und schon stand er vor ihnen.  
"Was ist los?" Er erblickte Hermione und Ginny. "Was machen die beiden hier?"  
_'Verflucht!'_, dachte Hermione. Er würde abstreiten, dass sie bei ihm hatten nachsitzen müssen und sie somit Filch ausliefern! Sie sah Snape nicht an, spürte jedoch seinen Versuch, in ihren Geist einzudringen, und blockte ihn ab. Bei Ginny schien er Erfolg gehabt zu haben, denn er grinste hämisch in ihre Richtung.  
"Diese beiden Streuner behaupten, Nachsitzen gehabt zu haben. Hier", sagte Filch.  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zischte: "Ach ja? Das kann ich leider nicht bestätigen. Wenn Sie mich dann bitte in Ruhe meine _Kessel schrubben_ lassen würden?"  
Der Hausmeister nickte und scheuchte die beiden Mädchen nach draußen. Hermione bedeutete Ginny, wegzurennen, sie würde Filch einen Gedächtniszauber aufhalsen und ihrer besten Freundin dann folgen.

"Das war knapp!", keuchte Hermione, als sie wenige Minuten später im Gryffindorturm angelangt waren.  
Ginny lachte. "Komm schon, das war ein Kinderspiel. Außerdem glaubt Snape jetzt, dass wir eine Strafe kriegen oder so. Also, eine echte Strafe, nicht so etwas Nettes wie Nachsitzen bei ihm."  
"Du hast recht, wir sollten uns freuen!", grinste Hermione. Ihr fiel etwas ein, das sie seit Tagen beschäftigte: "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit diesem Jungen... Chris heißt er, oder?"  
Ginny legte sich auf ihr Bett und errötete leicht. "Naja... wir haben uns gestern getroffen. Er ist total süß und er hat versprochen, mir in den Ferien jeden Tag zu schreiben."  
"Und sowas verschweigst Du mir", empörte sich Hermione gespielt. "Glaubst Du, er tut es?", fragte sie.  
"Seinen Augen nach auf jeden Fall."  
"Aber?"  
"Kein Aber. Er wird es tun. Er wird sich überhaupt nicht trauen, es nicht zu tun."  
Die Ältere lächelte und legte sich ebenfalls hin.  
"Was stellen wir morgen an?", fragte Ginny unvermittelt.  
Hermione überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Zuerst bin ich mal auf seine Reaktion gespannt, wegen gerade eben, meine ich. Dann könnten wir ein paar Blätter von seinem Pult verschwinden lassen und den Rest kriegt er nach den Ferien, oder?"  
"Perfekt", kam die Zustimmung und kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

* * *

In ihrer Stunde Zaubertränke am folgenden Morgen ließ Hermione wie abgesprochen einen Stapel Hausaufgaben von Snapes Pult verschwinden, während dieser ganz hinten im Klassenzimmer stand, über einen Kessel gebeugt, an dessen Inhalt es offenbar eine ganze Menge zu bemangeln gab.  
Ginny verwirklichte am Nachmittag dieselben Pläne und während des anschließenden Packens sprachen sie darüber, wie Snape sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten hatte. Heraus kam dasselbe: Er hatte sie weder großartig beachtet noch auf den vorigen Abend angesprochen.  
"Zwei Klassen haben wir vor schlechten Noten in Zaubertränke bewahrt. Hermione, wir sind Engel!"  
Hermione klappte plötzlich die Kinnlade herunter. "Ginny, stell Dir mal vor, das waren unsere Hausaufgaben!" Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Dann hätte ich gestern ganz umsonst drei Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht! Wir sollten das nie wieder tun!"  
"Hermione Granger, ich wüsste da eine viel bessere Lösung."  
Hermione sah sie fragend an.  
"Du machst einfach keine Hausaufgaben mehr", lächelte die Rothaarige.

* * *

Als sie schließlich die Heimreise antraten, war die Stimmung ausgelassener denn je: Harry hatte Hermione, Hermione freute sich zusammen mit Ginny auf einen langen Besuch bei _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, und Ron war selig, dass er die Zwillinge wiedersehen würde.  
Endlich Ferien!

Hermione würde, wie auch Harry, die gesamten Ferien bei den Weasleys verbringen, da ihre Eltern wieder in Skiurlaub gingen und sie nicht mit wollte.  
"Mum, gehen wir zu Fred und George?", quängelten Ron und Ginny gleichermaßen am nächsten Morgen, kaum dass sie am Frühstückstisch saßen.  
Molly Weasley grinste. "Die beiden haben schon nach euch allen gefragt. Ja, wir gehen später", bestätigte sie und Ginny zwinkerte Hermione zu.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, rannten Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione durch die schmale Straße auf den Laden von Fred und George zu.  
Der war reichlich verziert, ein riesiges Schild verkündete eine neue Kollektion an Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien, ein Banner zog sich quer über das Schaufenster und grellbunte Tücher bedeckten die Tische, auf denen drinnen Waren ausgestellt waren.  
Als sie den Laden betraten, kamen ihnen die Zwillinge entgegengestürzt und umarmten sie alle auf einmal.  
"Hey, schön euch zu sehen!"

"Hermione! Komm mal her, ich hab was!"  
Ginny stand vor einem Regal, das sich die ganze Wand entlang bis nach hinten in den Lagerraum zog und voll war mit Waren, deren Etiketten „Nasenblutgranulat", „Kotzpastillen", Bluttrüfel", "Ohnmachtstropfen" und viele andere vielversprechende Titel trugen.  
Ja, das richtige Regal hatten sie schon einmal gefunden.  
„Mione, Gin, was tut ihr hier vor den Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien?", tadelte Harry die Mädchen, als er grinsend an ihnen vorbeilief und Hermione, die ihn unschuldig dreinblickend ansah, einen Kuss entlockte.  
„Was brauchen wir alles?", fragte Ginny.  
„Alles."  
Die kleinere zuckte mit den Schulter, murmelte ein „Okay!" und begann, aus jedem Regal etwas heraus zu nehmen. Hermione tat es ihr gleich, und zehn Minuten später standen sie voll gepackt bis obenhin vor George um zu bezahlen.  
„Ähm, Schwesterchen? Hermionelein? Was habt ihr vor? Ist Umbridge zurück?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Ginny winkte ab. „Schlimmer."  
Ihr Bruder sah sie fragend an. Hermione beugte sich vor und erzählte ihm von ihrem und Ginnys Plan, Snape das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und dass sie das eigentlich schon das ganze bisherige Schuljahr getan hatten. Die Wette, den Grund für all das, ließ sie bei ihrem Bericht großzügig aus.  
„Ihr seid genial! Macht weiter so, nein, werdet schlimmer, Fred und ich werden die Verantwortung auf uns nehmen, das ist es uns wert!" Er grinste. „Und die Sachen bekommt ihr umsonst, schreibt uns, wir schicken euch auch noch welche, wenn ihr schwört, sie alle bei Snapey einzusetzen."  
„Dafür würde ich den Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen!", versicherte Hermione ihm grinsend.

* * *

„Was haben wir denn alles?", fragte Hermione am Abend, als sie im Fuchsbau in Ginnys Zimmer auf dem Boden saßen, weil der Platz auf den Betten nicht gereicht hatte. Sie hatten alle Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien vor sich ausgebreitet und saßen nun darum herum und begutachteten sie. Hermione griff mitten hinein, zog ein komisch aussehendes Päckchen heraus und öffnete es. Heraus fiel ein rundes Etwas, das sie gerade noch so vom Wegrollen abhalten konnte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es ein winziger Schnatz war; Flügel waren zwar angedeutet, jedoch nicht vorhanden, und fliegen schien er auch nicht zu können. Ginny blickte fasziniert von dem Stapel auf in Hermiones Hand. „Was ist das?"  
„Da liegt die Packung, ich habe keine Ahnung."  
Die Rothaarige griff nach der Pappschachtel, aus der das unbekannte Objekt gekommen war und las laut vor: „Neu bei _Weas_... - blablabla... Dieses äußerst effektive Mittel, den Lehrer bloßzustellen, sorgt bei Körperkontakt mit der Kugel dafür -" Sie brach ab und lachte lauthals los. „Hermione, das ist genau das, was wir brauchen! Haben wir noch mehr davon?"  
Hermione, die richtig interpretiert hatte, was die Kugeln bewirkten, deutete in die Tiefen des Stapels, wo noch ein paar Packungen sichtbar waren. Ginny reckte, noch immer lachend, beide Daumen. „Five!", sagte sie.  
Hermione schlug zwinkernd ein und verkündete: „Das neue Jahr kann kommen und das Schuljahr kann weitergehen!"

„Und wie! Das bedeutet Dein Untergang, Du miese, alte, böse, übergroße, übellaunige Fledermaus!"


	21. Neue Hilfsmittel

**Kapitel 21 - Neue Hilfsmittel**

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Hermione früh auf und durchstöberte ihre Geschenke. Der Pulli von Mrs Weasley, dieses Jahr in einem schönen Orange; von Ron einen dicken Wälzer über die Verbindungen der Magier zu den Muggeln, der sehr interessant zu sein schien; von Harry eine wunderschöne Halskette, die sie sogleich, nicht ohne einen kleinen Gewissensbiss, anzog. Sie grinste, als sie Ginnys Geschenk auspackte. Sie las zuerst die Karte:

_Damit Du Deine Verführungskünste voll auskosten kannst...  
Merry Christmas!  
Ginny_

Sie war also nicht die Einzige gewesen, die bei der Geschenkauswahl an die Wette gedacht hatte. Aus Muggellondon, als sie mit Mrs Weasley einkaufen gewesen war, hatte Hermione ihrer Freundin nicht nur ein, wie sie fand, wunderbares Pafüm, sondern auch noch ein Buch mitgebracht. _Die Verführungskünste der Frau_, mit der Notiz:

_Damit es beim nächsten Mal besser klappt...  
FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!  
Deine Hermione_

(Die Autorin hatte auf diesem Gebiet scheinbar richtig Ahnung - die meisten Ratschläge erschienen Hermione sehr weit hergeholt und sie war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal die besagte vorlaute Autorin sich solche Dinge trauen würde.)  
Hermione holte ein langes, dunkelrotes Kleid aus dem Karton. Es war umwerfend. Ungläubig stand sie auf, ging zum Spiegel und hielt es an sich.  
Unterdessen wachte auch Ginny auf. Still beobachtete sie die Freundin, die nun Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Es wird wunderschön aussehen an Dir", sagte sie leise.  
Hermione wirbelte herum. "Ginny, Du bist wahnsinnig! Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein!", wimmerte sie.  
"Du brauchst doch ein Kleid für Deinen Abschlussball", lächelte Ginny, die gerührt war, dass Hermione sogar Tränen über ihrem Geschenk vergoss.  
"Aber..."  
"Komm her." Ginny nahm sie in den Arm. "Los, probier es an. Aber nicht, dass Harry dann reinkommt - der würde Dich auf der Stelle vö-"  
"GINNY!"  
Diese lachte. "Schon besser! Und jetzt zieh Dich um."  
Hermione verschloss die Tür und schlüpfte aus ihrem Pyjama und in das Kleid. Es passte wie angegossen. Sie traute sich kaum zum Spiegel zu gehen.  
Nun war es Ginny, der die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ihre beste Freundin schien in diesem Kleid ein völlig anderer Mensch zu sein. Es betonte ihre Figur bis aufs Äußerste. Farbe und Schnitt waren einfach perfekt. Die dünnen Spaghettiträger waren unter den dichten Haaren unsichtbar und dass es an den Beinen nicht weit war, sondern im Gegenteil enger wurde, war in Hermiones Fall eindeutig besser und lud zu hohen schwarzen Pumps ein.  
"Die Schuhe dazu gibt's dann zu Ostern!", grinste Ginny, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Im Ernst, Du siehst toll aus."  
Hermione brach in Lachen aus. "Danke, das hab ich ja wohl _Dir_ zu verdanken! Aber jetzt zieh ich mich um... Weiß jemand von dem Kleid?"  
"Niemand."  
"Gut. Dann wird das eine Überraschung."  
"Dann besorge ich die Schuhe auch heimlich", meinte Ginny. "Geheimagentin Ginny Bond Null-Null-Snape ist unter strenger Geheimhaltung für einen geheimen Geheimauftrag unterwegs!", verkündete sie stolz.  
Hermione zog sich wieder um und verstaute das Kleid sicher, sodass niemand es bemerken würde. Dabei fiel ihr etwas auf. "Was ist das? Und für wen ist das?"  
Zwischen ihren Betten stand noch ein riesiges Geschenk.  
Sie gingen darauf zu und packten es gemeinsam auf. Ein Karton kam zum Vorschein. Einen Quadratmeter groß.  
Ginny schlitzte ihn mit den Fingernägeln auf und hob den Deckel runter.  
"Die Jungs spinnen doch!", rief sie aus. Sie reichte Hermione eine Karte:

_Frohe Weihnachten, Mädels!  
Aber noch viel froher soll's im neuen Jahr zugehen - in der Schule, genauergesagt in Zaubertränke. Das sollte genug Vorrat sein, dass Ginny sogar im nächsten Schuljahr noch alleine weitermachen kann. ;)  
Viel Spaß damit wünschen euch  
Gred und Forge_

Der Karton war bis obenhin voll mit Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien und ähnlichen Dingen aus _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.  
"Ich könnte sie knutschen!", schrie Hermione und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
Ginny folgte ihr ebenso begeistert eine Etage nach unten in das Zimmer von Fred und George.  
"Ihr seid genial!", schrie Hermione dort weiter, ohne den Umstand weiter zu beachten, dass die beiden bis gerade eben noch geschlafen hatten. Sie sprang auf Georges Bett und umarmte ihn, Ginny ging auf ihren anderen Bruder los.  
"Sowas könnt ihr also gut gebrauchen, wussten wir's doch!", grinste Fred verschlafen.  
"Ist doch immer nützlich, mit so einem Mistkerl als Lehrer", stimmte George zu und richtete sich langsam auf. "Gehen wir frühstücken."  
In der Küche saßen Mr und Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus und Tonks. Sie grüßten und wünschten einander frohe Weihnachten. Als Harry in der Tür auftauchte, stürzte Hermione sofort auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
"Danke, es ist wunderschön!", flüsterte sie eindringlich.  
Er grinste. "Bitte, und gleichfalls danke!"

* * *

Als Ginny, Hermione, Harry und Ron knapp zwei Wochen später im Fahrenden Ritter saßen und zurück nach Hogwarts fuhren (die Leckereien per Zauberspruch drastisch verkleinert), ahnten die Jungs noch nichts von ihrem Glück. Die folgenden Zaubertränkestunden sollten amüsant werden, zumindest für die Schüler. Und die Übeltäterinnen, die dahinter steckten, saßen scheinheilig neben ihnen.  
"Ginny?", wisperte eine von ihnen gerade hinter vorgehaltener Hand der anderen zu.  
"Ja?"  
"Hat Chris Dir etwas geschickt?"  
Ginnys Ohren liefen leicht rot an. Sie krämpelte ihren Ärmel ein Stück hoch und offenbarte ein golden glänzendes Armband, in das chinesische Zeichen eingraviert waren. Liebe, Glück und Treue, wenn Hermione sich nicht irrte.  
"Er hat ein Händchen für sowas", bemerkte sie.  
"Ja, in der Tat. Er hat genau meinen Geschmack getroffen."  
Sie lächelten.

* * *

"Willkommen zurück, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrerinnen und Lehrer!", donnerte Dumbledore durch die Große Halle. "Es ist mir eine große Freude, euch alle wieder hier zu haben im neuen Jahr. Aber bevor hier Massensterben vor Hunger ausbricht - haut rein!" Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich.  
Applaus hallte durch den Saal.  
Ginny sah sich um. Hoch zum Lehrertisch. Sie schielte in Snapes Richtung. Sein Blick ruhte wie sie entsetzt feststellte, auf Hermione.  
Sie trat Hermione gegen das Schienbein und drängte: "Sieh hoch zu Snape!"  
Die Freundin gehorchte. Snape wandte den Blick hastig ab und ließ ihn zum Slytherintisch schweifen, doch es war klar, dass er sie wohl eine Weile angestarrt haben musste.  
Hermiones böse Ader, die sie nun ohnehin wieder würde auspacken müssen, kam zum Vorschein, und sie sah ihn an. So lange, bis er wieder zu ihr sah, weil er ihren Blick bemerkt hatte und ihn nicht ertrug. Dann grinste sie wieder ihr verführerisch-böses Grinsen. Snapes Augen verengten sich.  
"Ja, ganz recht... Wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Du mal wieder seeeehr böse auf mich bist, mein Lieber!", flüsterte Hermione. "Und nicht nur auf mich."  
Ginny reckte beide Daumen. "Auf ihn mit Gebrüll!"  
Sie hatten die eindeutig besseren Waffen; sie hatten Fred und George an der Seite; und sie hatten nun einmal ihre weiblichen Reize. Sie waren die Besseren.

_MISSION POSSIBLE I - Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in Zaubertränke_

Die Schlacht konnte beginnen.


	22. Okklumentik für Quereinsteiger

**Kapitel 22 - Okklumentik für Quereinsteiger**

Spät in der Nacht saßen die beiden Mädchen im Schlafsaal.  
Hermione und Ginny besprachen die Vorgehensweise bei Snape. Anfangen wollten sie bereits morgen, beide mit der gleichen Nasch- und Schwänzleckerei. Sie wühlten sich durch den Berg an Süßigkeiten und legten Gleiches auf jeweils einen Haufen.  
"Ich hab's", sagte Ginny leise.  
"Was?"  
"Die hier."  
Hermione nahm eine der Packungen von dem Stapel, auf den die Rothaarige zeigte. Es war ein Juxzauberstab der besonderen Sorte. Eine Notiz von Fred und George verriet, dass er noch nicht offiziell in ihrem Sortiment war. Sie sollten sich bei der Berührung mit einem Lehrer in das verwandeln, das derjenige am meisten verabscheute.  
"Wie soll das bitteschön funktionieren?", fragte Hermione argwöhnisch.  
Ginny zuckte die Schultern. "Es schlägt nur bei Lehrern an und weiß Bescheid, was die am meisten hassen? Frag mich nicht, wie das funktionieren soll."  
"Morgen werden wir es sehen."  
Sie verstauten die Süßigkeiten und was sonst noch dabei war in einem Schrank und hexten ihn zu, sodass niemand außer ihnen daran kommen würde.  
"Was machen wir übermorgen?", fragte Ginny.  
Die Ältere sah auf die Uhr. "Morgen", korrigierte sie.  
"Schon so spät? ...früh?"  
"Jep, aber morgen... ich wäre ja für dieses Schnatzzeug." Der Lockenschopf grinste.  
"Abgemacht! Aber noch was, Mione. Er hat uns durchschaut, und ich finde wir sollten verhindern, dass er das weiterhin tut."  
"Okklumentik?"  
"Okklumentik."  
Hermione dachte kurz nach. „Ich habe das gelernt, als Harry bei Se... Snape Unterricht hatte. Aber Legilimentik kann ich nicht. Das heißt, es wird für Dich schwierig, das zu üben."  
"Hast Du irgendeine Idee?", fragte Ginny niedergeschlagen.  
"Du wirst es einfach bei ihm lernen!"  
"Wie meinst Du das!"  
Hermione grinste. "Ich meine, nicht beabsichtigt. Aber er wendet Legilimentik doch ständig an, und Du wirst in seiner Gegenwart einfach grundsätzlich Deinen Geist verschließen und wenn Du ihn ansiehst, wirst Du an nichts denken. Dann lernst Du es automatisch. Ich sollte das auch noch ein bisschen üben, zur Sicherheit."  
"Dann probieren wir das morgen erst mal -"  
"Heute."  
"Heute! Dann probieren wir es eben _heute_. Und wenn wir es beide beherrschen, was hoffentlich nicht lange dauern wird, können wir mit der neuen Kollektion an Leckereien loslegen."  
"Abgemacht."  
Ginny würde die ersten beiden Stunden Zeit haben, um ansatzweise Okklumentik zu lernen, Hermione würde in der Stunde nach dem Mittagessen ihr Glück versuchen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück erklärte Hermione Ginny noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten, was sie tun musste. Dann verschwand sie in Richtung Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer, während die andere sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Auch wenn sie Chris zum ersten Mal wieder sehen würde, würde sie sich alle Mühe geben, sich auf Okklumentik zu konzentrieren. Sie war früh dran.  
Vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen, sah sie sofort Chris, der etwas schüchtern gegenüber der Tür stand und schon auf sie zu warten schien. Ginny ging auf ihn zu, fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. Etwas überrascht, aber durchaus erfreut, erwiderte er den Kuss.  
"Danke für das Armband, Chris!", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen.  
Er lächelte. "Eine schöne Frau verdient das."  
Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. Snape hatte nicht erwartet, dass schon jemand da war und wollte noch einmal in seine Räume zurück, nachdem er den Unterricht vorbereitet hatte. Draußen standen jedoch zwei Schüler eng umschlungen und küssten sich. Angewidert wollte er weitergehen, als er im letzten Moment bemerkte, dass eine der Personen Ginny Weasley war. Er blieb stehen.  
"Sie haben aber schnell Ersatz gefunden, _Miss Weasley_. Oder ist das wieder so eine Wette?", kommentierte er das Geschehen spöttisch.  
Ginny erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. 'Verdammt!', dachte sie.  
Sie löste sich von dem verwirrt dreinschauenden Chris und drehte sich, um Zeit zu gewinnen, langsam um.  
"Passen Sie bloß auf, dass Sie kein Opfer einer Wette werden, ob gewollt oder ungewollt sei einmal dahingestellt!", konterte sie. "_Professor_!"  
Er zog bösartig die Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihr kurz in die Augen. Sie sah weg und verbannte alle Gedanken an Chris aus ihrem Kopf. Das war zu schnell, sie hatte keine Chance gehabt, ihren Geist wirklich von allem zu befreien und Okklumentik anzuwenden; doch unerwarteterweise reichte es aus.  
Snape, etwas verärgert darüber, dass sie ihm keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Chris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich fragte, warum in Merlins Namen sein Professor mit seiner Ginny über Wetten redete, und das in einem solchen Ton. (B/N: Weil Snape gern "Wetten dass..." guggt! :D)  
"Entschuldige, Chris, das ist eine alte Geschichte, die ihren Ursprung bei einem Treffen des Phönixordens auf sich hat", erfand sie spontan.  
Er blickte sie weiterhin verständnislos an.  
"Muss ich darüber reden?", fragte sie verzweifelt. "Er hat etwas mitgekriegt, das ihn absolut nichts angeht."  
"Das würde ich so nicht direkt sagen, _Miss Weasley_."  
Snape war wieder um die Ecke gebogen und auf dem Weg in sein Klassenzimmer.  
Ginny hätte ihm am Liebsten eine gescheuert, doch stattdessen schnappte sie: "Na Gott sei Dank kann ich für mich selbst sprechen, völlig unabhängig von Ihrer Meinung, _Professor_!"  
Snape verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort, jedoch nicht ohne ein hämisches Grinsen.  
"Was ist da los?", meldete sich nun Chris zu Wort. "Warum redet der so mit Dir? Was ist mit Wetten und was hat _er_ damit zu tun?"  
Ohje, jetzt musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen. _'SCHNELL, Ginny Weasley!'_  
Sie musste ihm irgendwas sagen. Die Wahrheit konnte sie ihm nicht erzählen, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Die Zeit der Wette selbst war vorbei, aber der Schwur, niemandem davon zu erzählen, bestand noch immer und würde es auch weiterhin bleiben.

Ihr Kopf glühte. Sie tat, als würde sie nur nach Worten suchen und reimte sich eine Geschichte zusammen, mit der sie nicht viel und nichts Unlogisches sagen würde. Das war gar nicht so einfach, doch sie war mit Fred und George und haarsträubenden Ausreden aufgewachsen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Snape brav in seinem Zimmer bleiben würde, während sie erzählte.  
"Ach, Hermione und ich haben so eine Wette abgeschlossen. Das Ergebnis davon hast Du selbst gesehen. Es ging schlichtweg darum, Snape bloßzustellen. In der Stunde, in der wir beide zum ersten Mal richtig aufeinander aufmerksam wurden, hab ich meinen Teil erledigt."  
Chris' Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und Ginny atmete innerlich auf.  
Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen!  
"Aha, daher weht der Wind", lachte er leise, "aber was hat das Ganze mit dem Phönixorden zu tun?"  
Ginny hatte mit der Frage gerechnet. "Wir waren bei einem Treffen dabei und Snape hat über das 'Jungvolk' gespottet, wann immer er konnte. Und nicht nur über uns, auch über Remus. Da sind wir auf die Idee gekommen, ihm mal ein bisschen was heimzuzahlen." Sie beschloss, ihn in ihre Pläne einzuweihen, wenigstens ein stückweit. Flüsternd fuhr sie fort: "Er ist zwar dahintergekommen, aber es hat uns so gut gefallen, dass wir jede Menge neue Dinge haben, mit denen wir weitermachen können. Mach Dich auf lustige Zaubertränkestunden gefasst."  
Nach und nach schlurften ihre Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler in Richtung Klassenzimmer.  
Sie nickten Ginny und Chris zu und warteten mürrisch auf den Beginn der verhassten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.  
Als die Tür aufging und Snapes fahles Gesicht erschien, versteckte sich Ginny hinter Chris. Hinter ihm hervorlugend konnte sie deutlich erkennen, dass der Lehrer sie in der Menge suchte.  
Als er sich umdrehte und wieder nach drinnen ging, reihte sie sich mit Chris ganz hinten ein. Sie war bereit, die hohe Kunst der Okklumentik auszuprobieren.  
Snape gab ihnen einen Auftrag und verschwand dann kurz in seiner Vorratskammer.  
_'Jetzt oder nie!'_, dachte sie. Das war die Gelegenheit!  
Sie stand auf und folgte ihm, um Zutaten zu holen, während die anderen noch ihre Kessel aufstellten. Drinnen suchte sie umständlich nach einem Glas und stand dem Professor schließlich gegenüber. Er sah ihr in die Augen.  
Sie hatte vorgesorgt und alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannt.  
Sie war vorbereitet.  
Sie war überzeugt, dass sie es konnte.  
Ginny spürte, wie er versuchte, sie zu durchschauen. Sie sträubte sich heftig dagegen, doch sie spürte, dass er Erfolg hatte. Nur kurz, dann verbannte sie ihn.  
Es hatte geklappt! Nicht sofort, aber es hatte geklappt!  
Allein sein böser Blick verriet das.

* * *

„Hermione! Ich hab's geschafft!"  
„Wow, Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dann werden wir mal sehen, ob ich heute Mittag genauso erfolgreich bin."  
Die beiden Mädchen saßen am Gryffindortisch zum Mittagessen. Ginny erzählte Hermione detailliert von ihrem Erfolg und auch von dem „Zwischenfall" mit Chris und Snape vor der Stunde.  
Die andere reckte beide Daumen. „Super reagiert!", lobte sie.  
Nun war für sie die Zeit gekommen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen. Nach dem Essen sprang sie enthusiastisch in die dunklen Tiefen von Hogwarts, rannte auf dem Weg fast Draco Malfoy um, der ihr verstört nachsah, fiel Harry in die Arme, als er ankam, grinste Ron breit an und schwieg.  
"Ähm. Harry", begann Ron vorsichtig, "was hast Du eigentlich mit Hermione gemacht?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Arme. „Unschuldig."  
Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor sie weiter über Hermiones Zustand spekulieren konnten.  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dass diese Biester ihm auch immer die Liebe unter die Nase reiben mussten! Die beiden anderen Paare, die vor seinem Klassenzimmer standen, waren ihm egal. Aber die Tatsache, dass Potter seine Hermione im Arm hatte und sie heftig mit ihm zu flirten schien, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
Und zwar, wie er sich einredete, nur deshalb, weil er nun einmal mit Hermione im Bett gewesen war, ihre Nähe genossen hatte und sein Hass auf Potter dadurch noch stärker geworden war. Vor allem, wenn er ihn mit ihr sah. Dann regte sich immer etwas in seinem Magen; sicher war es die Übelkeit, die Potters Anwesenheit stets in ihm auslöste; oder er hatte etwas Falsches gegessen. Jedenfalls waren es keine Gefühle.  
Er wälzte besagten Tumult in seinem Magen auf das Mittagessen ab und begann seinen Unterricht.  
Hermione musste nicht lange auf eine Gelegenheit warten um üben zu können. Er saß vorne am Pult und sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Er ließ den Blick an ihr auf und ab wandern. Als er wieder bei ihren Augen angekommen war, hob sie den Kopf ein Stück und sah ihn an.  
Gleich darauf drehte sie sich jedoch wieder weg, weil sie an die Nacht denken musste, in der sie die Wette gewonnen hatte. Als sie wieder in seine Richtung sah, hatte er sich abgewandt. Sie dachte über ihre Beziehung zu Harry nach, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. An ihren ersten Kuss und die Sünde, die sie daraufhin begangen hatte und dass das viel schöner war als alles, was sie mit Harry je erlebt hatte...

In dem Moment bemerkte sie, dass Snape ihr geradewegs in die Augen starrte, die sie immer noch auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck und die Konzentration, mit der er sie ansah, ließen sie Schlimmes ahnen. Sehr Schlimmes.  
Hermione verscheuchte alles aus ihrem Kopf, das dort nichts zu suchen hatte - zumindest nicht, wenn Snape Einblick darin hatte. In der Gegenwart eines so starken Legilimentors war es nicht einfach, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Sie versuchte den Gedanken, dass es tatsächlich ganz einfach wäre, wenn sie nicht ständig an die gemeinsame Nacht denken müsste, nicht zu denken. Was zunächst fehlschlug, klappte schließlich unter Einsatz enormer Willenskraft doch.  
Snape wandte sich daraufhin von ihr ab. Er schien nicht verwundert, weder darüber, dass sie es versucht noch dass sie es geschafft hatte.  
In seinem Kopf setzte sich etwas zusammen, das leichte Panik in ihm auslöste, ohne dass er es wollte. Er musste ihr die kalte Schulter zeigen, bevor wieder etwas passierte. Es durfte nichts mehr passieren.


	23. ZauberhafteZauberscherze in Zaubertränke

**Kapitel 23 - Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in Zaubertränke**

Ja, auch Hermione wusste, dass es nicht mehr so weit kommen durfte wie in der Nacht, in der sie Harry gewonnen hatte.  
Wie klang das? - Sie hatte Harry gewonnen! Als wäre er der erste Preis bei einer Tombola gewesen. Aber irgendwie entsprach das doch der Wahrheit.  
„Hermione? Süße, wo bist Du mit Deinen Gedanken?"  
Sie schreckte auf. Ginny stand vor ihrem Bett und war belustigt darüber, dass die Freundin auch nach mehrfachem Ansprechen nicht reagiert hatte.  
„Na, na, das musst Du mir jetzt aber genauer erklären!", forderte sie grinsend heraus und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Hermione errötete.  
„Gin, ich hab's auch geschafft!", triumphierte sie und erzählte kurz.  
Die Rothaarige machte einen Satz zu ihr aufs Bett und umarmte sie. „Dann sind wir also reif für den nächsten Schritt?"  
Hermione nickte und die andere sprang auf, nahm ihren Zauberstab, ging zum Schrank, in dem die Süßigkeiten versteckt waren und murmelte den Zauberspruch um ihn zu öffnen.  
„Juxzauberstäbe?", fragte sie begierig.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Gehen wir es langsam an. Wie wär's zum Beispiel damit?" Sie zeigte auf eine Packung voller leuchtend bunter Kugeln.  
Ginny griff danach und las, was auf der Rückseite stand. Ihre Miene wurde aufmerksam und auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.  
„Geht klar! Ich freu mich schon auf morgen!" Ginnys Stimme überschlug sich fast. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen konnte sie einen Freudenschrei nur sehr schwer unterdrücken.  
Hermione grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Lass uns schlafen", schlug sie vor, „ich bin total müde."  
Die Freundin gähnte. „Ich auch. Gute Nacht, schlaf gut. Und träum schön von morgen."  
„Du auch; gute Nacht!", erwiderte die andere, noch immer grinsend. Sie bändigte ihre Locken zu einem Zopf und schloss die Augen. Nun konnte sie mit einigermaßen ruhigem Gewissen schlafen.

* * *

Als Hermione am Dienstagmorgen aufwachte, schlief ihre beste Freundinnoch. Sie ging an ihr Bett und weckte sie sanft. "Ginny, aufstehen."  
"Hmmmh?"  
"Ginny, heute ist unser großer Tag!"  
Schlagartig saß die Rothaarige senkrecht im Bett. "Ich bin wach!" Sie sprang auf und rannte Richtung Schrank, öffnete ihn, zog ein Top und eine Jeans heraus und verschwand im Bad.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde ein lustiger Tag werden. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Snape ihnen keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde.  
Auch sie suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen und ging zu Ginny ins Bad.

Aufgeregt machten sich die Mädchen zwanzig Minuten auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken.  
"Schau mir in die Augen, Großer...", flüsterte Ginny angriffslustig und starrte zum Lehrertisch hoch.  
Snape schien sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den Blick nicht wie sonst durch die Halle schweifen zu lassen. Nicht einmal die Slytherins beobachtete er.  
"Meinst Du, er ahnt etwas?", fragte Ginny.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Woher sollte er denn etwas wissen?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.  
"Keine Ahnung... Du hast Recht."  
"Wenn das also geklärt ist, schau mal zum Lehrertisch hoch, er schaut Dich an."  
Hermione verscheuchte schnell alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und Geist und sah hoch, doch er hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt.  
"Spielverderber!", motzte die Weasleytochter.  
"Wir werden schon noch dazu kommen, unsere Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen."Hermione zwinkerte der Kleineren zu.  
Doch ein bisschen beunruhigt war sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er gewusst hatte, dass sie gleich zu ihm nach oben gucken würde und sich deshalb weggedreht hatte. Ihr fiel die Begegnung ein, bei der sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesessen und an jene Nacht gedacht hatte. Er war an sie herangetreten und hatte sie darauf angesprochen; er hatte Einblick in ihre Gedanken gehabt, ohne Augenkontakt.

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihren Schlafsaal berichtete Hermione Ginny flüsternd von ihren Ahnungen. Diese wirkte für einen kurzen Moment leicht beunruhigt.  
„Hast Du an unsere Pläne gedacht, als ich Dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe?"  
Die Wahrheit war, dass Hermione währenddessen an _ihn_ gedacht hatte. _Gott sei Dank_ jedoch völlig unabhängig von ihren Plänen.  
„Nein."  
„Dann ist doch alles gut. Bis später!" Schon war Ginny verschwunden.  
Hermione sah ihr verdutzt nach und fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt in Richtung Schlafsaal gelaufen war, wo sie doch ihre Tasche mit den Schulsachen über der Schulter hängen hatte. Schulterzuckend trottete sie zurück in die Große Halle zu Harry und Ron, wo sie mit einem Kuss von Harry und einem Handschlag von Ron empfangen wurde.  
"Schon gefrühstückt?", mampfte der Rothaarige.  
Hermione nickte. "Ja, gerade eben. Ich war nur noch kurz mit Deiner Schwester unterwegs."  
"Warum? Was heckt ihr nun schon wieder aus?"  
"Gedulde Dich bis Zaubertränke", grinste sie.  
"Oh nein", beschwerte sich Harry, "das ist doch erst nach dem Mittagessen!"  
"Beruhige Dich... Vielleicht werdet ihr vorher schon was davon hören... Ginny hat schon vor dem Mittagessen Zaubertränke." Das Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Ron beugte sich zu seinem besten Freund. "Meinst Du, die bleibt uns das restliche Schuljahr noch erhalten oder schmeißen sie sie vorher raus?"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Hmm, ich wette, sie werden _beide_ rausgeschmissen."  
Hermione stöhnte. Von Wetten hatte sie wahrhaftig genug!  
Doch Ron ging darauf ein. "Ich sage, ihr Charme hält sie hier", lachte er.  
"Worum?"  
"Ähm, ich wär dafür, dass der Gewinner dem Verlierer die Haare schneiden darf, beide dürfen dafür keine Magie anwenden, also -"  
"Der Verlierer darf sich die Haare nicht wieder nachwachsen lassen."  
"Genau", bestätigte Ron.  
"Okay, bin dabei."  
Sie schlugen ein.  
"Wir gehen!", unterbrach Hermione energisch, erhob sich und zog die beiden Jungen an den Umhangärmeln auf die Beine.  
Bereitwillig gingen sie mit nach draußen auf die Ländereien zu Kräuterkunde, wo bereits einige Mitschüler ihrer Stufe warteten.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit unten in den Kerkern unterhielt sich Ginny gerade angeregt mit ihren Freundinnen, als die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke aufging und Snapes Gesicht im Spalt erschien.  
Die lustlosen Sechstklässler betraten nach und nach den Kerker.  
Als alle auf ihren Plätzen waren und ihre Sachen auspackten, legte Ginny die bereits ausgepackten Kugeln so unter ihren Kessel, dass sie von vorne nicht zu sehen waren.  
Snape begann seinen Unterricht kühl und abweisend wie immer. Er war sichtlich bemüht, Ginny nicht zu beachten.  
_'Warte nur ab!'_, dachte diese. _'Glaub nicht, Du kommst einfach so davon!'_  
Eine halbe Stunde lang ließ sie den Professor im Glauben, sie würde heute friedlich ihren Trank brauen und nichts anstellen. Dann, als er in ein Buch vertieft war und nur ab und zu den Blick durchs Klassenzimmer schweifen ließ, krallte sie sich eine der Kugeln – eine grüne – und ließ sie in ihren Kessel fallen. Es zischte, als sie die Oberfläche der zähflüssigen Masse darin durchdrang.  
Gleich danach dankte Ginny in Gedanken ihren Brüdern, dass sie für jedes Fach eigens eine Nasch- und Schwänz-Kreation entwickeln wollten und mit Zaubertränke angefangen hatten.

Das Zischen verstummte und eine nebelartige Figur stieg so rasant aus dem Kessel heraus an die Decke, dass für einen Außenstehenden unmöglich auszumachen war, wo sie hergekommen war.  
Die Gestalt war in Rot gehüllt und hatte scheinbar Flügel. Ohne zu zögern schwebte sie in Snapes Richtung. Als sie vor ihm angelangt war, begann sie, in der Luft wilde Faxen zu machen, veranstaltete die unmöglichsten Verrenkungen und trällerte schließlich laut: „Und sind Wolken da, wo man hübsche Vögel sah, dann bin ich noch hier, komm und wag's mit mir! Wenn die Hoffnung Dich verlässt und die Freunde geh'n, ist das unser Hääärtetest, ich werd' ihn besteh'n! Komm und wag's mit mir... komm und waaaag's miiit miiiiir!"  
Die Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Niemand versuchte, es zu verbergen; das war unmöglich. Eine feenähnliche Gestalt, die zu ihrem Meister der Zaubertränke „Komm und wag's mit mir" sang - fast schon schrie - war einfach zu komisch.  
Ginny war nicht die Einzige, die laut aufkreischte.  
Snape war erstarrt und beobachtete mit großen Augen das kleine Etwas vor seiner Nase. Es sang weiter sein Liedchen („Und wir hör'n Musik an, oder wir reden, dass wir uns… kennenlernen!") und zog dabei Grimassen, dass selbst der schwarze Mann ein Grinsen nur mit Mühe verbergen konnte; dies fiel jedoch nicht einmal Ginny auf, die vor Lachen gar nicht dazu in der Lage war, eine weitere Kugel in den Kessel zu werfen.  
Es war auch nicht nötig.  
Als die Gestalt mit einem herzzerreißenden „Gott, ich liiiieb Dich soooo!" geendet hatte und auf Snapes Unterarm auf die Knie gegangen war, wurde das Gelächter noch lauter und wurde zusätzlich durch kräftigen Applaus bestärkt.  
An diesem Tag ließ der Professor seine Schüler auffällig lange vor Unterrichtsende gehen.

Ginny überlegte hin und her, ob sie schnell und so unauffällig wie möglich verschwinden oder noch etwas zu ihm sagen sollte.  
Schließlich ging sie an ihm vorbei, wandte den Kopf zur Seite, grinste und holte schon Luft um etwas zu sagen, als er warnend die Hand hielt.  
„Wagen Sie es nicht!", fauchte er.  
So wurde ihr Grinsen nur noch breiter und sie schlüpfte zwischen ihren Mitschülern zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

Hermione fiel es schwer, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie den Kerker betrat. Sie wich Snapes Blick aus, der ab und zu auf sie fiel - gegen den Willen des Lehrers.  
Sie braute einen perfekten Trank zusammen, füllte ein Fläschchen davon ab und brachte es ans Pult. Sie sah belustigt, wie Snape in Abwehrhaltung ging, als sie näher kam. Geduldig wartete Hermione, bis die anderen fertig waren, kramte dann eine blaue Kugel aus dem Umhang und warf sie in ihren Kessel.  
„Naja, der Bestaussehende ist er ja nicht", lachte Harry, der, ebenso wie alle anderen Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, schon erfahren hatte, was am Morgen passiert war. Niemand schien wirklich überrascht, alle jedoch durchaus entzückt, als eine weiße Gestalt aus Hermiones Kessel aufstieg. Als die Snape ins Visier nahm und auf ihn zu schoss, quiekten viele Schüler erfreut auf.  
Es war ein Mann, der aussah, als hätte er schon so einiges durchgemacht. Er schien alt zu sein, war auch so gekleidet und sah tatsächlich nicht besonders gut, geschweige denn modern aus. Er kniete vor dem Professor auf dem Tisch nieder und begann:

„_Es schlug mein Herz, geschwind zu Pferde,  
Es war getan, fast eh' gedacht,  
Der Abend wiegte schon die Erde  
Und an den Bergen hing die Nacht."_

Snapes Blick wechselte von überrascht zu zornig und er drehte den Kopf weg. Er versuchte, wegzulaufen, doch etwas schien ihn festzuhalten. Eine unsichtbare Fessel ließ nicht zu, dass er seine Arme und Beine bewegte. Hermione war hingerissen von dieser Leistung der Weasley-Zwillinge, und die meisten ihrer Mitschüler lachten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen.  
Wild gestikulierend schnarrte der Dichter leidenschaftlich:

„_DICH sah ich, und die milde Freude  
Floss von dem süßen Blick auf mich  
Ganz war mein Herz an Deiner Seite  
Und JEDER Atemzug für Dich!"_

Er setzte dem Gedicht die Krönung auf, indem er am Schluss einen Kussmund zu Snape warf und sich vor ihm auf den Tisch warf, die Hände gefaltet wie im Gebet.  
Die ganze Klasse schien die Luft angehalten zu haben und schien unsicher, wie ernst die Folgen sein könnten, wenn sie mit dem Lachen herausplatzen würde.  
„Wer bist Du?", fragte Ron schließlich und durchbrach damit die Stille.  
„Johann Wolfgang von Goethe! Wollen Sie etwa andeuten, dass Sie mich nicht kennen?", empörte sich die Gestalt.  
In diesem Augenblick löste sich der Zauber und Snape konnte sich wieder bewegen.  
Eine Minute lang herrschte erneut eine angespannte Stille, während der der Lehrer böse durch die Klasse schaute und immer wieder an Hermione hängen blieb.  
Diese verschloss fest ihren Geist und verwehrte ihm den Zugriff auf ihre Gedanken.  
Als das letzte Licht Goethes mit einem leisen Geräusch verpuffte, war einzeln wieder Gekicher zu hören.  
Snape erhob sich, schwebte vor Zorn regelrecht hinüber zu Hermiones Tisch, klammerte sich an dessen Ecken fest und funkelte sie böse an. „Sie werden mir einen Aufsatz über diesen Trank schreiben", drohte er, "in dem Sie jeden einzelnen Schritt genauestens beschreiben werden. Und wehe, er liegt mir in der nächsten Stunde nicht vor!"  
Damit entließ er sie aus dem Unterricht.

Ron grinste zufrieden. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber –"  
„- ich mag Goethe!", meinte Hermione lachend.  
„Genau!"

* * *

...

_Rosie, ihr Liedchen "Komm und wag's mit mir", Goethe, sowie sein Gedicht "Willkommen und Abschied" gehören natürlich nicht mir. ;)_


	24. Snapes größte Abscheu

**Kapitel 24 – Snapes größte Abscheu**

Bevor sich in der Eingangshalle die Wege der Siebtklässler trennten, rief Hermione: „Ihr werdet das nicht schreiben, ist schon klar, ja?"  
Ihre Mitschüler blickten sie verdutzt an.  
„Hermione! Er wird uns den Kopf abreißen!", beschwerte sich Harry.  
„Hat er _ein Wort_ davon gesagt, dass wir alle das schreiben sollen? Ich meine, er hat es wohl so gemeint, aber ich möchte, auf meine Verantwortung, dass ihr bei dieser Sache alle mitspielt, nichts schreibt und mich diese Sache regeln lasst. Ließe sich darüber verhandeln?"  
„Vielleicht war es auch tatsächlich nur an Dich gerichtet", mutmaßte Lavender.  
„Richtig", stimmte Hermione zu. Sie schaute auffordernd in die Runde.  
Langsam breitete sich Zustimmung aus.  
„Ist irgendwer dagegen?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit.  
Niemand meldete sich.  
„Okay, dann haben wir einen Deal. Und weniger Arbeit", grinste Harry.  
„Perfekt!", meinte nun auch Ron, als sie auf den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zuliefen. "Keine Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke, was ein Fest! _Bellum ovis_", murmelte er der Fetten Dame zu, die sofort aufschwang.  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr jetzt faulenzen könnt!", mahnte Hermione, als sie als Letzte durch das Portraitloch kletterte, und die beiden Jungen verdrehten die Augen.  
„Schon klar", murmelten sie im Chor und holten ihre Schulsachen aus ihren Taschen.

„Die hast Du aber gut erzogen in all den Jahren, Hermione!"  
Sie fuhr herum.  
Ginny hatte gerade, zusammen mit einigen anderen Sechstklässlern aus Gryffindor, den Raum betreten; auch sie waren ein paar Minuten früher aus dem Unterricht entlassen worden.  
Hermione grinste breit. „Ich frage mich oft, wie ich _das_ geschafft habe!"  
Ginny machte einen Wink in Richtung Treppe. Die Andere nickte und ging voraus in den Schlafsaal.

„Und?", drängte Ginny, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.  
„Na ja, musikalische Unterhaltung hatten wir keine, aber poetische. Ein großer Dichter der Muggel hat Snape ein herzzerreißendes Liebesgedicht vorgetragen, außer ihm waren alle begeistert!"  
„Na also, besser geht's nicht", lachte Ginny.  
Hermione nickte. „Und jetzt würde es mich interessieren, was Snape am meisten verabscheut."  
„Ich…" Ginny riss die Augen auf. „Hast Du die Juxzauberstäbe etwa nur so weit herausgezögert, dass eventuell _wir_ an dieser Stelle einen kleinen Gastauftritt haben?"  
Ihre Freundin grinste verschwörerisch.  
„Dann lass es uns tun! Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?!", ereiferte sich die Rothaarige und erhielt Zustimmung seitens Hermione. „Wer macht's?", fragte sie dann ernst.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Mir egal."  
„Gut, dann Du. Es ist Dein letztes Schuljahr. Wer weiß, was Fred und George nächstes Jahr so alles auf den Markt bringen, das für Zaubertränke nützlich sein könnte."  
„Oder wir machen es beim Essen in der Großen Halle", schlug die Andere vor.  
„Dann würden wir den Rauswurf womöglich mehr denn je riskieren, meinst Du nicht? Da würde Dumbledore handeln müssen."  
„Seit wann kümmert Dich das?", lachte ihr Gegenüber. „Aber Du hast Recht, wir wollen ja bis zum Schluss dableiben und Deinen Bruder seine Wette gewinnen lassen!"  
"Welche Wette?" Ginny wurde fast hysterisch.  
Hermione grinste. „Die Jungs haben gewettet, ob wir mit unseren Aktionen von der Schule fliegen oder ob unser Charme uns hier hält."  
„Dafür muss ich sie zur Rede stellen! Aber jetzt erst mal Juxzauberstäbe. Du wirst das erledigen. Schon einen Plan, wie Du ihn damit in Berührung kriegst?"  
„Jep. _Wingardium Leviosa_."  
Ginny reckte beide Daumen. „Du kennst die Regeln: Lass Dir nichts anmerken und stell es so an, dass Du Dich rausreden kannst, beziehungsweise er Dir nichts nachweisen kann. Harry und Ron und auch sonst _keiner_ wird vorher eingeweiht. Steck Deinen Zweiwegespiegel ein, falls wir uns danach nicht gleich sehen."  
„Alles notiert, geht klar, Käptn. Ich hab danach eine Freistunde, also vielleicht laufen wir uns da über den Weg. Sind sonst noch irgendwelche Vorbereitungen zu treffen?"  
„Ich glaube nicht."  
"Gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt runter und mache Hausaufgaben. Kommst Du mit?"  
Ginny nickte und sie verließen gemeinsam ihren Schlafsaal.

* * *

„Mach's gut, Hermione! Und mach Deine Sache ja ordentlich, hast Du mich verstanden?", drohte Ginny am nächsten Morgen grinsend, als Hermione sich von ihr verabschiedete, um mit Harry und Ron in die Kerker zu gehen und ihre _Mission Possible II_zu erfüllen.

Kurz darauf betraten sie das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
Snape stand vorne am Pult. „Es sind nur noch knapp zwei Monate bis zu Ihren UTZs, wir werden ab jetzt hauptsächlich wiederholen, was Sie in den bisherigen Jahren gelernt haben, und auf einiges näher eingehen", verkündete er mit kalter Stimme.  
Hermione bekam kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, dann dachte sie jedoch: _'Ja, nächste Stunde gerne, Professor'_ und umfasste fest den Juxzauberstab unter ihrem Umhang.  
„Was ist mit dem Aufsatz über die letzte Stunde?", fragte sie dann laut.  
„Verbrennen Sie ihn", knurrte er und Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Als Snape umherging und schließlich vor Draco Malfoys Tisch stehen blieb und dessen Trank begutachtete, zog Hermione Juxzauberstab und echten Zauberstab blitzschnell aus der Tasche, murmelte „_Wingardium Leviosa!_" und ließ den Juxzauberstab unter den Tischen durch auf den Professor zu fliegen. Sie achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sie leicht in die Hocke gegangen war und etwas ausheckte. Der Juxauberstab berührte Snapes Bein und Hermione steckte ihren eigenen wieder zurück in ihre Umhangtasche, richtete sich auf und warf das schon vorbereitete Bündel zerhackter Energiebaumrinde in ihren Kessel. In den folgenden Sekunden geschah zunächst nichts. Dann hörte sie ein lautes, zischendes Geräusch und eine dichte, graue Rauchwolke stieg von Snapes Beinen hoch. Dieser schrak auf und machte einen Sprung zur Seite.

Der Rauch nahm Form an. Das Zischen verwandelte sich in ein Lachen, ein grausames, eiskaltes, hohes Lachen, das Hermione sämtliche Knochen gefrieren ließ. Nun konnte sie einen Umhang ausmachen. Eine kleine Person steckte darin, nur der Kopf war zu sehen, der Körper war komplett eingehüllt. Ein schmaler Mund; etwas, das man mit einiger Fantasie der Kategorie „Nase" zuordnen konnte; und Augen, die zu Schlitzen verengt waren. Sie leuchteten rot.

_Voldemort._

Sein Lachen durchdrang die Stille auf die unangenehmste Art und Weise, und schließlich kamen auch die Angstschreie der Schüler hinzu.  
Snape schien nicht in der Lage, etwas zu unternehmen. Wie versteinert stand er da, rührte keinen Muskel, in seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen: Es war in endlosem, grausamem Hass erstarrt.

Und Hermione verstand plötzlich.  
Er war früher tatsächlich Todesser gewesen. Aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund hatte er die Seiten gewechselt. Aus einem Grund, der ihn Voldemort hassen ließ; mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Sie war froh, dass sie niemandem von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt hatte. Sie und Ginny hatten nicht bedacht, wie persönlich das sein könnte. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass sie selbst als Snape größte Abscheu erscheinen würden. Doch dass es noch viel tiefere Abgründe geben könnte - Dinge, die niemanden etwas angingen -, darüber hatten sie nicht nachgedacht. Keinen Augenblick.  
Aber sie war nun zweihundertprozentig sicher, dass er auf der guten Seite war.

Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, dann löste sich Rauchvoldemort wieder in undeutlichen Nebel auf und verschwand schließlich gänzlich.

Snapes Miene entspannte sich sichtlich. Hermione sah ihn eindringlich an und hoffte, dass er ihren Blick erwidern würde. Als er es tat, dachte sie an das, was sie getan hatte und konnte spüren, wie er ihn ihren Gedanken wühlte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, aber er musste es so schnell wie möglich erfahren.

Kaum merklich nickte er und erhob seine Stimme: „Keine Panik! Nur eine kleine Panne, nichts Beunruhigendes. Sie werden jetzt ganz normal Ihren Trank fertig brauen und ihn am Ende der Stunde wieder entsorgen." Damit setzte er seine Streife durchs Klassenzimmer fort und besah die Ergebnisse in den Kesseln seiner Schüler.  
„Er will heute keine Noten machen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Hat er Malfoys Trank gekostet und ist jetzt geistig verwirrt?"  
Hermione schubste ihn an. „Das ist nicht witzig!"  
„Bei allem Respekt, Hermione – doch, das ist es!", lachte Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Na gut", Hermione versuchte ein Grinsen, „vielleicht ein bisschen."

Als es klingelte, packten alle ihre Taschen und ließen die Inhalte ihrer Kessel verschwinden.  
Hermione wandte sich an Harry und Ron. „Hört zu, ich habe noch eine Frage an Professor Snape, ich komme gleich nach, okay? Falls ihr Ginny seht, könnt ihr ihr ausrichten, dass unsere Mission rigoros gescheitert ist, weil sie gar nicht stattgefunden hat." Sie hasste es, die beiden zu belügen.  
Sie nickten und Harry beugte sich noch zu ihr vor um sie zu küssen. Sie war davon so überrumpelt, dass sie den Kuss ohne nachzudenken erwiderte. Dann verließen die Jungen das Klassenzimmer und Hermione folgte ihnen bis zur Tür, um sie zu schließen.  
Snape stand am Pult, stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und sah sie an. Er hatte es erwartet, er hatte es _gewusst_, dass sie bleiben würde. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus und versuchte nicht einmal, Okklumentik anzuwenden. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie daran in diesem Moment ohnehin gescheitert.  
„Das tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das nicht!" Ihr kamen die Tränen. „Das muss schrecklich für Dich sein! Und ich… ich habe nicht über die Folgen nachgedacht."  
Er wandte den Blick ab und sie sah, dass er mit sich haderte, wie er reagieren sollte.

Herz und Verstand lieferten sich in seiner Brust einen erbitterten Kampf, und der nahm kein Ende.  
„Was ist passiert? Was ist passiert, Severus? Damals, als Du Dich dazu entschlossen hast, _gegen_ ihn zu arbeiten? Was war der Grund?"  
Er ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Glaubst Du wirklich, Du bist die Richtige, mit der ich darüber reden sollte?", fragte er. In seiner Stimme klang keine Abneigung, kein Hass; er klang resigniert.  
„Ja, das denke ich schon. Wenn Du darüber reden willst, warum dann nicht mit mir?"  
„Weil ich heißen, unbedeutenden Sex mit Dir hatte?", mutmaßte er ironisch. "Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich darüber reden will?" Er hob den Kopf und sah sie wieder an.

Die Fassade fiel. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr kalt und abweisend, zum ersten Mal seit Langem konnte Hermione eine Regung darin erkennen, ein Gefühl.  
„Ich. Du. Dein Gesichtsausdruck."  
„Lily Potter."  
"Lily Potter? Harrys Mutter?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.  
„Wenn Du es so willst", nickte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Was war mit ihr?"  
Er antwortete nicht.  
„Du hast sie geliebt!", platze sie mit großen Augen heraus.  
„Ist das ein Verbrechen?", entgegnete Snape wenig begeistert.  
„N-nein – ich meine, natürlich nicht." Sie sah beschämt zu Boden.  
„Komm her."  
Sie ging um das Pult herum und stellte sich, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie tat, in seine ausgebreiteten Arme. Die Tränen rannen ihr noch immer die Wangen hinunter. Severus hob eine Hand und wischte sie weg. Dann drückte er ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter und spürte immer wieder, wie ein Beben ihren Körper durchfuhr, wenn sie schluchzte.  
Nach einigen Minuten – Hermione kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor – hob sie den Kopf wieder und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Und… liebst Du sie immer noch?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie lächelte über diese sanfte Geste. Eine Andeutung eines Lächelns breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er da stand und sie einfach nur festhielt.  
Hermione vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob sie ihm Letzteres glaubte oder nicht.


	25. Lügen

**Kapitel 25 - Lügen, Lügen, Lügen**

Hermione erschien nicht zu Kräuterkunde, wie Harry mit Stirnrunzeln feststellte.  
"Wo ist sie?", fragte sein bester Freund.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry, "sie wollte doch nur kurz Snape was fragen, oder?"  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, eigentlich schon."  
"Meinst Du, wir sollten sie suchen gehen?"  
"Nein, Harry, lass mal. Sie wird schon wissen, was sie tut, meinst Du nicht?"  
"Ja, schon." Harry zögerte. "Aber wer weiß, was diese alte Fledermaus mit ihr anstellt!"  
"Guten Morgen!", tönte da de Stimme von Professor Sprout durch das Gewächshaus und es wurde ruhig.  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. "Lassen wir es", flüsterte er Ron zu.

"Ginny!"  
Ginny wirbelte herum. "Hallo, Jungs! Wo habt ihr Hermione gelassen?"  
"Das letzte Mal gesehen haben wir sie im Kerker, als wir zu Kräuterkunde aufgebrochen sind und sie noch eine Frage an Snape hatte. Das war vor", er sah auf die Uhr, "über einer Stunde. Wir dachten, Du wüsstest vielleicht mehr - wir sollen Dir übrigens sagen, dass eure Mission rigoros gescheitert ist; sie hat nicht stattgefunden", erklärte Ron.  
"Nicht stattgefunden?" Die Rothaarige war verwirrt. "Warum denn das?"  
"Ich nehme mal an, weil mitten in der Stunde ein Rauchvoldemort erschienen ist und uns ausgelacht hat. Aber da musst Du sie schon selbst fragen. Worum ging's diesmal eigentlich?", wollte ihr Bruder wissen.  
Ginny konnte nur erahnen, dass da etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und entschied sich sicherheitshalber dafür, die beiden im Ungewissen zu lassen und nicht auf die Frage einzugehen. "Ich werd sie mal suchen gehen", verkündete sie und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Mit fragenden Gesichtern zurückgelassen, schüttelten Harry und Ron die Köpfe. Ron verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
"Langsam werden mir die zwei eindeutig unheimlich!"

*************i***************

"Hermione?" Ginny klopfte an die Tür ihres gemeinsamen Schlafsaals.  
"Ja? Ginny?", drang es heraus.  
Ginny öffnete die Tür und sah Hermione auf ihrem Bett liegen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke an.  
"Alles okay?", fragte Ginny.  
"Aber klar doch", antwortete die Andere. "Nein... ist es nicht. Das mit den Juxzauberstäben war eine ziemlich bescheuerte Idee. Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre schon vorher auf diesen Gedanken gekommen."  
"Der Rauchvoldemort! Er war das Ergebnis! Die Mission hat stattgefunden, aber sie ist vollkommen fehlgeschlagen; Snapes größte Abscheu sind nicht wir, sondern Voldemort", kombinierte die Rothaarige und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.  
Hermione nickte und sah weiter an die Decke.  
"Na gut, das war wirklich keine gute Idee", gab Ginny zu.  
"Ich steig aus. Wir sollten damit aufhören, bevor noch einmal so etwas passiert. Wir haben ihn jetzt genug bloßgestellt."  
"Okay, Du hast gewonnen. Wir hören auf. Wir sind ab jetzt wieder brave Mädchen, die in Zaubertränke zuhören statt Streiche auszuhecken."  
"Danke, Gin. Ich hätte das nicht länger durchgehalten. Das Bösesein ist einfach nichts für mich, das passt nicht zu mir. Auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen oft ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht hat." Hermione lächelte.  
Ginny nickte verstehend. "Kommst Du mit zum Mittagessen?"  
"Ich war schon", log Hermione. "Und ich bin müde. Bist Du mir böse, wenn ich hier bleibe?"  
"Nein, schon okay. Ruh Dich aus. Bis später!" Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick verließ sie den Schlafsaal.  
Hermione setzte sich auf und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Als sie jedoch merkte, wie unbequem diese Haltung war, ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Sie hatten nicht genug Schaden angerichtet, sondern zu viel. Viel zu viel.  
Sie schlief ein.

"Hermione, Du hast in genau sieben Minuten Verwandlung."  
"Waaaaas?" Die Frage war mehr ein erschöpftes Stöhnen.  
"Die Mittagspause ist gleich vorbei, Schätzchen!", teilte Ginny ihrer besten Freundin mit.  
Diese richtete sich verschlafen auf und sah auf die Uhr.  
"Oh... tatsächlich... ich bin so gut wie unterwegs..."  
Ginny grinste. "Viel Spaß!", wünschte sie.  
"Was hast Du jetzt?", fragte Hermione, während sie ihre Schulsachen zusammensuchte.  
"Frei!", triumphierte die Kleinere und ging in Deckung, weil Hermione drohte, das Buch für Verwandlung nach ihr zu werfen.  
"Na los, sieh zu, dass Du in den Unterricht kommst; Du willst schließlich wieder brav sein!", lachte Ginny.  
"Jaaah", stöhnte Hermione, "nur in Zaubertränke! Aber ich bin ja schon weg..." Sie verabschiedete sich kurz von Ginny, hastete dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Von dort rannte zwei Stockwerke nach unten, wobei ihr die Treppen einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung machten (eine davon war einfach verschwunden, sodass sie einen Umweg laufen musste), und kam Sekunden nach dem Klingeln am Klassenzimmer an. Die anderen strömten gerade hinein und setzten sich an ihre Tische.  
"Hermione, wo zur Hölle warst Du in Kräuterkunde?", plapperten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig los, sobald sie ihre Freundin bemerkten.  
"Im Bett", gab Hermione zurück und erschrak, als sie merke, wie leicht ihr das Lügen neuerdings fiel.  
"Im Bett? Während Du eigentlich im Unterricht hättest sitzen sollen? Hermione, Du machst mir Angst!" Harry packte sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich heran. "Ist alles okay?"  
Sie lächelte. "Ich bin nur müde."

Nach einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung waren Harry und Ron vom Unterricht befreit, während Hermione noch Arithmantik hatte.  
So interessant sie das Fach üblicherweise auch fand, an diesem Tag verschwendete sie keinen einzigen Gedanken daran und war froh, als sie wieder vor der Tür ihres Schlafsaals stand. Sie klopfte, bekam jedoch keine Antwort - natürlich, Ginny hatte heute länger Unterricht als sie. Hermione öffnete die Tür und ließ sich drinnen sofort wieder aufs Bett fallen. Dann packte sie ihre Tasche aus und versuchte sich an ihren Hausaufgaben.  
In ein Buch vertieft und angestrengt versuchend sich zu konzentrieren, bemerkte sie Ginny nicht, die eine Stunde später ebenfalls erschöpft eintrat.  
"Na, geht's Dir besser?", fragte sie.  
Hermione schrak auf. "Wa-? Oh, ja, natürlich. Aber müde bin ich immer noch." Ganz gelogen war das nicht.  
"Dann hast Du keine Lust auf eine Party bei den Ravenclaws heute Abend?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, da alleine hinzugehen? Das heißt, Du brauchst mich ja sowieso nicht..." Sie zwinkerte.  
Ginny grinste. "Stimmt. Aber Hausaufgaben hab ich trotzdem noch ein paar zu erledigen." Sie dachte kurz nach. "Ach nein, nur eine Kleinigkeit für McGonagall - und Gott sei Dank ist Verwandlung so einfach!"

***************i****************

Als Ginny die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte um zur Party zu gehen, stand Hermione auf, ging zum Schrank, nahm eine Weste heraus und zog sie über.  
Sie musste reden. Und dafür kam niemand anderes in Frage als Severus Snape.  
Als sie sicher war, dass sie Ginny nicht mehr begegnen würde, verließ sie den Schlafsaal und schlich sich hinunter in die Kerker.  
Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke stand offen und aus dem Spalt fiel ein Lichtstrahl, der den Gang erleuchtete. Ohne zu zögern ging Hermione darauf zu und betrat den Raum.  
Er war nicht da. Aber er musste gleich wieder kommen, sonst hätte er das Klassenzimmer nicht offen gelassen. Sie setzte sich ans Pult auf seinen Stuhl und wartete geduldig.

Zehn Minuten später vernahm sie eine raue Stimme: "Wen haben wir denn da...?"


	26. Ein großes bisschen Wahrheit

**Kapitel 26 - Ein großes bisschen Wahrheit**

Hermione fuhr herum.  
„Nur keine Panik, Miss Granger, ich werde Ihnen nichts antun."  
„Severus!", flüsterte sie eindringlich.  
„Gefällt es Dir so gut hier unten, dass Du schon wieder freiwillig herkommst?", fragte Severus ironisch, doch sein Gesicht war ernst.  
„Ich wollte mir Dir reden."  
„Ja, warum sonst solltest Du hier herkommen, wenn nicht zum Reden?" Fließender Sarkasmus.  
„Herrgott, lass das!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich komme her, um mit Dir zu reden, weil ich ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil es mir total beschissen geht und weil ich weiß, dass es Dir genauso geht; wo liegt Dein Problem? Kannst Du bitte noch mal rausgehen, dort Deinen Sarkasmus ablegen, dann wieder reinkommen und wir beginnen das Gespräch noch einmal?"  
Er runzelte die Stirn und machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Versuchen Sie gerade, mich aus meinem eigenen Klassenzimmer zu jagen, Miss Granger?"  
„Wer sitzt denn hier auf dem Chefsitz?", grinste sie und sah, wie auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Du wolltest reden", bemerkte er dann.  
„Ja. Ich wollte mit Dir über heute Mittag reden und – eigentlich über das ganze Schuljahr; Ginny und ich… Du kennst die Geschichte, Du weißt von der Wette -"  
„Das war nicht unbedingt schwer herauszubekommen."  
„- und mit ihren Folgen bist Du ebenso vertraut."  
„Könnte man so sagen." Einen ironischen Unterton konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Diese ganzen Sachen, die ihr verwendet habt-?"  
„...sind aus _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_", vollendete Hermione seinen Satz.  
„Typisch Weasley!", fauchte er.  
„Verdammt noch mal, setz Dich jetzt hin und _halt den Rand_!"  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nahm sich jedoch einen Stuhl von den Schülertischen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Rede."  
„Danke – _wehe_, Du sagst jetzt „bitte"!"  
„Hatte ich nicht vor." Wieder schlich sich ein Grinsen auf beide Gesichter.  
„Severus, was war damals?"  
„Wann?"  
„Hör auf mir auszuweichen und sag mir, was war."  
„Im Gegenzug dazu, dass Du mich monatelang drangsaliert hast?" Eine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „Na gut", sagte er schnell, als er Hermiones bösen Blick bemerkte. „Was willst Du wissen? Wieso ich mich in sie verliebt habe? Und wieso nun nicht ich der Vater von Potter bin?"  
„Bitte."

Und Severus erzählte. Wie er aufgewachsen war, wie sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter misshandelt hatte, wie oft es Streit gegeben hatte und wie traurig seine Mutter oft gewesen war. Wie oft er ihr eingeredet hatte, sie solle fliehen, sie hätte etwas Besseres verdient, er würde schon mit seinem Vater klarkommen. Wenn sie wollte, würde er ihn umbringen. Hermione hielt an dieser Stelle den Atem an. Nein, das habe er nicht getan, beruhigte er sie, seine Mutter hatte es nicht gewollt.  
„Wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hättest Du Deinen Vater getötet?", fragte Hermione bestürzt.  
„Du weißt nicht, wie er war. Was er ihr angetan hat. Täglich. Ich habe es irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen. Meine Mutter wollte nicht, dass ich eingreife, also bin ich raus, wann immer ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Und auf diesen Streifzügen habe ich Lily kennengelernt. Nun ja, vorerst nur gesehen, und dann habe ich erkannt, dass sie eine Hexe war. Aber ich habe mich nie getraut, es ihr zu sagen; sie war immer mit ihrer schrecklichen Schwester unterwegs und die beiden hatten von Zauberei noch nie etwas gehört. Außerdem hätten sie wohl Angst vor mir gehabt. Also beließ ich es dabei, sie heimlich zu beobachten. Und dann passierte etwas Merkwürdiges." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich hatte die Kraft, meine Mutter zu überzeugen, dass sie sich wehren sollte, und auch wenn wir meinen Vater dadurch nicht loswurden und es von da an mehr Streit gab, war es doch besser als vorher. Nicht nur wir mussten einstecken, sondern auch er. Und ich hatte die Kraft, Lily anzusprechen."  
Er beschrieb etwas nie Dagewesenes, etwas, das er sich nicht hatte erklären können.

„Du warst verliebt", stellte Hermione fest und beugte sich nach vorn, um Severus' Arm zu erreichen. Sie packte ihn, zog ihn auf den Tisch und strich sanft darüber.  
Er fuhr fort. Er war Lilys bester Freund geworden, Petunia war sogar manchmal eifersüchtig gewesen auf ihn. Als Lily schließlich ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, hatte es sie noch weiter zu ihm hingezogen und sie waren oft stundenlang beieinander gesessen und er hatte ihr von Hogwarts und der Zauberei erzählt. Das hatte sogar Petunia interessiert. Doch je mehr sie erfahren hatte, desto eifersüchtiger wurde sie. Er und Lily hatten in ihrem Zimmer einen Brief von Dumbledore gefunden; er war ganz offensichtlich eine Antwort gewesen auf einen Brief von ihr, in dem sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht auch die Schule besuchen dürfe, in die ihre Schwester einberufen worden war. Nein, natürlich durfte sie das nicht. Doch von dem Tag an hatte sie ihn und ihre eigene Schwester gehasst. Doch er und Lily waren beste Freunde geblieben, auch wenn er sich während ihrer Schulzeit so einiges erlaubt hatte. Lily war nicht mit seinem Freundeskreis einverstanden gewesen, und während für ihn klar war, dass er nach der Schule zu den Todessern gehen würde, tat sie im Gegenzug ihr Bestes, um ihn eben davon abzuhalten. Er erzählte, was sie alles erlebt hatten; dass er ihr seine Liebe nie gestanden hatte; erzählte von dem Tag, an der er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte und wie er um Vergebung gebettelt hatte. Und wie sich ihre Wege nach der Schule getrennt hatten, als er zu den Todessern gegangen war. Dass er sie die ganze Zeit über geliebt hatte. Dass sie der Grund war, warum er Spion geworden war. Dass er sie hatte retten wollen, als er erkannt hatte, auf wen sich die Prophezeiung bezog.  
Dass er gescheitert war.

„War das zu viel auf einmal?", fragte Severus schließlich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, wie er sich fühlte.  
Hermione schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. „Es war schockierend. Du hast sie die ganze Zeit über geliebt?" Sie war unsicher. Er hatte verneint, als sie zuvor gefragt hatte, ob er sie noch liebe.  
„Ich liebe sie im-", er stockte, „ich liebe sie nicht mehr." Er entzog seinen Arm ihrer Hand, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und senkte den Kopf.

„Severus. Severus, sieh mich an."  
Er sah in ihre warmen Augen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken schien er es jedoch nicht mehr zu ertragen und wandte sich ab. Hermione erkannte Tränen in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen erhob er sich und stürmte in großen Schritten hinaus.  
Hermione liefen nun ebenfalls die Tränen übers Gesicht und sie versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Sie packte ihn am Umhang, als er an ihr vorbeilief, doch er riss sich los. „Severus!", flehte sie.  
Er blieb nicht stehen, sondern war im nächsten Moment durch die Tür verschwunden.  
Hermione wollte ihm nachstürmen, doch sie war wie an ihren Stuhl gefesselt.  
„Severus!", schrie sie.

Doch er kam nicht zurück.  
Verzweifelt krallte sie sich an der Stuhllehne fest und verzog das Gesicht in Schmerzen und Anstrengung, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

_"SEVERUS!"_


	27. Eine unruhige Nacht

_Vielen Dank für Dein liebes Review, Lucy001, und liebe Grüße zurück! :)))_

* * *

**Kapitel 27 – Eine unruhige Nacht**

* * *

Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile so da, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, immer noch starr vor Schreck. Severus' plötzlicher Abgang und die damit verbundenen Emotionen hatten sie erschüttert. Sie hatte gerade ein Stück hinter die Fassade geblickt, die er sich in all den Jahren aufgebaut hatte. Vielleicht war ihm das war es das.  
Die Erinnerungen an damals hatten ihn eingeholt, er hatte den alten Zeiten nachgetrauert, er hatte Lily nachgetrauert. Er hatte sich seinen Gefühlen hingegeben, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie zum ersten Mal seit Langem überhaupt wieder zugelassen. Als er gespürt hatte, dass er nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen konnte, war er gegangen, weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie etwas davon mitbekam.  
Doch natürlich hatte sie etwas davon mitbekommen. Und deshalb war es ihre moralische Pflicht, ihm nachzulaufen und Trost zu spenden.

Mit einem Sprung war Hermione auf den Beinen und rannte los. Raus aus dem Klassenzimmer, nach links den dunklen Gang entlang in der Hoffnung, sich nicht zu verirren und überdies Severus zu finden. Plan- und orientierungslos stürmte sie durch die Kerker und stieß wieder und wieder heisere Schreie aus.  
Wieder bog sie ab, tränenblind und voller Verzweiflung stürzte sie um die nächste Ecke.  
Schließlich blieb sie stehen, lehnte sich schluchzend an die Wand und ließ sich an ihr nach unten sinken. Dort blieb sie sitzen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und wartete.

Worauf? Auf Severus? Dass er die Kerker durchsuchte, in der vagen Vermutung, dass sie überstürzt losgerannt war um ihn zu suchen, nachdem sie ihre Versteinerung überwunden hatte?  
Wohl kaum. Hermione schätzte, dass er ihr eher einen Fluch aufgehetzt hätte, wenn sie ihn noch rechtzeitig eingeholt hätte oder sie sich noch einmal begegnet wären.  
Sie erkannte, wie dumm es gewesen war, ihm nachzulaufen. Und zwar in jeder Hinsicht. Sie war immer noch seine Schülerin, egal, was vorher schon zwischen ihnen gewesen war und egal, wie viel sie über ihn wusste. Gerade deshalb sollten sie sich jetzt aus dem Weg gehen. Sie hatte alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen und hätte einsehen müssen, dass er jetzt allein sein wollte. Aber wie ein kleines Kind war sie ihm nachgerannt. Was hätte sie gesagt, wenn sie ihn noch gefunden hätte? Sich entschuldigt? Ihr Beileid ausgesprochen? Oder hätte sie ihn –

"Miss Granger." Hermione wurde von einer sanften Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie erschrak.  
"Prof-Professor!", stammelte sie.  
"Was ist denn passiert, meine Liebe? Seit wann sitzen Sie hier?"  
Hermione schluchzte immer noch. "Ich hatte meine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke vergessen und… und alle waren auf dieser Party und… ich bin noch nach unten gegangen, um Professor Snape danach zu fragen, und ich habe ihn nicht gefunden und dann… dann habe ich mich verirrt." Sie fand ihre Geschichte erstaunlich glaubwürdig, wenn sie ihren geistigen Zustand bedachte.  
Tatsächlich schaute Dumbledore sie mitleidig an, nickte und hielt ihr eine ausgestreckte Hand hin. Sie nahm sie dankbar und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.  
"Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, wir bringen Sie nach oben."  
Hermione ging bereitwillig hinter ihm her. "Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?"  
"Die Vertrauensschüler haben berichtet, in den Kerkern Schreie gehört zu haben, daraufhin habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht."  
"Ich hatte Angst bekommen, als ich bemerkt hatte, dass ich mich verirrt hatte", erwiderte Hermione schnell, "es war so dunkel und kalt, und ich war so allein."  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Ganz ruhig, wir sind gleich oben." Dumbledore lächelte.  
Hermione zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln und war froh, als sie an der Treppe vor ihnen endlich einen Lichtschein sah.  
"Soll ich Sie noch bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten?", fragte der Schulleiter, als sie an der Treppe zum Gryffindorturm standen. Er zwinkerte. "Oder soll ich mir die Augen zuhalten und bis zehn zählen, während Sie sich auf den Weg von hier weg zur Party machen?"  
"Danke, ich finde den Gemeinschaftsraum allein und bin wahrhaftig nicht in Partystimmung nach diesem Abenteuer. Danke, dass Sie mich rausgeholt haben, Sir." Das kam von Herzen.  
Dumbledore lächelte wieder, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und sah ihr nach, als sie Richtung Portraitloch davoneilte.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass Ginny noch nicht da war, denn sonst wäre sie ihr eine Erklärung schuldig gewesen. Oder vielleicht war sie schon auf der Suche nach ihr? Doch hier stellte Hermione sich die Frage, ob Ginny dazu wohl überhaupt noch in der Lage sein würde…  
Die Antwort – NEIN – erhielt sie gefühlte drei Stunden später. Dann kam die Rothaarige nämlich zur Tür hinein gewankt. Hermione hatte nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen einzuschlafen. Sie hatte nachgedacht; über das Gespräch und die Folgen.  
"Johooo trinkt aus, Hexen, tr- hey, Hermy!"  
"Guten Abend, Gin", antwortete Hermione ruhig, stand auf und fing die Freundin gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, als sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. "Was hast Du getrunken?" Sie zog die Kleinere zu deren Bett und schubste sie sanft darauf. Sie bekam keine Antwort. "Ginny! Was und wie viel hast Du getrunken?" Hermione schüttelte die andere leicht.  
"Feuaaaawhisky", lallte Ginny und verzog dann das Gesicht. Sie versuchte, etwas an den Fingern abzuzählen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Stattdessen meinte sie: "Viel!" und beließ es dabei.  
Erneut ließ sie sich in Hermiones Arme fallen. Diese hielt sie fest und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Ginny noch umzuziehen wäre kompliziert geworden.  
"Wennu ma aufs Klo musst, geh zu den Rawenclaws, die ham Raben da!", ereiferte sich die Betrunkene.  
Hermione warf die Decke über sie und blieb noch still bei ihr sitzen, bis sie kurz darauf gleichmäßige Atemzüge hörte, und ging dann selbst ins Bett.  
Schließlich fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
In ihren Träumen wurde sie von den Ereignissen des Tages verfolgt; sie ging dunkle Gänge entlang und erkannte in ihnen die Kerker, durch die sie geirrt war. Sie sah sich selbst dort, am Boden zusammengekauert und weinend. Sie sah Voldemort, der durch das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke schlich; Severus, der Tränen in den Augen hatte, der sie direkt ansah. Der schrie, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. An solchen Stellen erwachte sie mit Schrecken aus dem Schlaf. Dann lag sie eine Weile wach und redete sich ein, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, ehe sie wieder einschlief.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione mit den Gefühl, die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen zu haben, und als sie wach genug war um nachzudenken stellte sie fest, dass dies nicht ganz zutraf.  
Tatsächlich hatte sie nämlich sogar weniger als die halbe Nacht geschlafen.  
Sie blickte sich im Schlafsaal um und stellte nicht sehr überrascht fest, dass Ginny im Bett neben ihr noch schlief. Hermione wollte sie nicht wecken, und außerdem war ihr selbst nicht nach Aufstehen. Nein, am Liebsten wollte sie das ganze Wochenende verschlafen und Severus nie wieder in die Augen sehen müssen. Niemandem würde sie vom gestrigen Gespräch erzählen, nicht einmal ihren besten Freunden. Nicht einmal Ginny.

Kaum eine Stunde später wurde dieser Entschluss auf die Probe gestellt: Ginny erwachte.  
"Hermione?", flüsterte sie heiser.  
Hermione erschrak. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Freundin aufgewacht war.  
"Guten Morgen, Gin. Wie geht's Dir?"  
Die Rothaarige tastete ihren Kopf ab und konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. "Soweit ganz gut. Aber wie zum Teufel hab ich heute Nacht noch hierher gefunden?"  
"Diese Frage stellt sich mir allerdings auch..."  
"Oh mein Gott, Hermione, war es arg schlimm?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Hermione lachte. "Nein, Du hast nur ein bisschen gesungen und mir gesagt, ich solle zu den Rawenclaws auf die Toilette gehen, weil die mit Raben verziert ist. Und Du hast Dich ganz brav ins Bettchen legen lassen und bist sofort eingeschlafen."  
Ginny wirkte erleichtert. "Und ich bin allein hergekommen?"  
"Zumindest in den Schlafsaal, ja. Und ich habe niemand anderen gehört. Sieht ganz danach aus als hätte Dein Orientierungssinn nicht komplett ausgesetzt."  
"Hast Du zufällig Lust aufzustehen?"  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
"Was ist los mit Dir? Du wirkst so niedergeschlagen", stellte die Jüngere fest, die Augen vom vermeintlich grellen Licht noch immer zusammengekniffen.  
"Nein, ich- es ist nichts. Ich bin... g-gestern... Ich bin nur... müde!"  
Ginny schaute ihre Freundin ungläubig an. "Hermione, was ist los?"  
"Ach, ich bin ewig an den Hausaufgaben gesessen und konnte einfach nicht schlafen."  
"Ohje, und dann kamich auch noch und hab Dich vom Schlafen abgehalten!" Ginny schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, das war der Anstoß dafür, dass ich dann doch endlich eingeschlafen bin", grinste sie, froh darüber, den Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen zu haben.

"Was musst Du aber auch Deine Hausaufgaben freitagabends machen! Das hätte doch am Sonntag noch gereicht! Wärst Du mal mit auf die Party gekommen, da wäre die Zeit besser genutzt gewesen!" Ginny streckte der Anderen frech die Zunge raus.  
"Erzähl mal, wie war's denn so? Mit Chris, meine ich hauptsächlich, alles andere war recht offensichtlich, wenn ich bedenke, wie Du heute Nach ausgesehen hast."  
"Er war sooo süß!", schwärmte Ginny. "Er saß den ganzen Abend bei mir, und irgendwann hat er angefangen mich zu küssen. Immer wieder. Und als es gerade richtig schön wurde... na ja, da hab ich auf ihn draufgekotzt. Allerdings kann ich mich an seine Reaktion nicht mehr erinnern. Das Letzte was ich weiß ist, dass mich Padma gepackt und aufs Klo gezerrt hat. Ach ja, und alle haben mich ausgelacht."  
Hermione gab sich geschlagen. "Wahrscheinlich hast Du recht und ich wäre auf der Party besser aufgehoben gewesen. Wenn auch nur, um Dir zur Seite zu stehen. Wann ist die nächste?"  
Der Rotschopf lachte. "Heute Abend, wenn Du willst!"  
"Ich bin dabei. Sorg für reichlich Feuerwhisky!"


	28. Feuerwhisky spricht Wahrheit

**Kapitel 28 - Planung: reibungslos. Durchführung: mangelhaft.**

Es war schon später Vormittag, als Hermione diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ginny grinste breit, schälte sich mit einem langen Seufzer aus den Laken und suchte den Umhang, den sie in der letzten Nacht getragen hatte. Sie holte etwas Kleines, Schimmerndes aus dessen Tasche, verzog sich zurück auf ihr Bett und machte sich an dem Gegenstand zu schaffen.  
„Was machst Du da?", wollte Hermione wissen.  
„Ich teile den anderen mit, dass wir heute eine Party geben."  
„Was? Wie denn d-" Es dämmerte ihr. „Ihr verwendet die alten DA-Galleonen, um illegal zu feiern!", empörte sie sich.  
„Na ja, Du hast sie damals erfunden, um Regeln zu brechen... Warum sollten wir diesen altbewährten Nutzen aufgeben?", meinte Ginny verschmitzt.  
„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Kröten-Regeln und Dumbledore-Regeln, liebe Ginny!"  
Die Rothaarige wägte das Argument gespielt ab, bevor sie entgegnete: „Du musst das so sehen: Kröte Umbridge hätte diese Partys auch verboten. Also könnte es genauso gut eine Kröten-Regel sein."  
Darauf hatte Hermione nichts zu erwidern; sie zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Hauptsache es funktioniert..."  
„Das ist mein Mädchen!", strahlte die Andere und kletterte zu ihrer besten Freundin aufs Bett. „Weißt Du, ich glaube, wir werden das Ding ganz schön rocken heute Abend. Immerhin -"  
Sie kam nicht dazu, ihre Vermutung weiter auszuführen, denn in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein", rief sie.  
Harry streckte den Kopf durch die Tür und schien nicht erstaunt, die Mädchen noch im Bett vorzufinden. „Guten Morgen, ihr Nachteulen." Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, doch das nahmen die beiden nur unbewusst wahr.  
„Morgen", murmelten sie zurück.  
Hermione realisierte erst, wie sehr ihr Magen grummelte, als sie die Sandwiches in Harrys Hand sah, und war ihrem Freund dafür unendlich dankbar.  
„Ich dachte mir, Ginny könnte nach der Nacht etwas zu essen gut vertragen. Und Du warst auch nicht beim Frühstück", er nickte Hermione zu, „deshalb dachte ich, ich bringe euch etwas vorbei."  
Die Ältere erhob sich, wenn auch etwas schwerfällig, und umarmte Harry. Dieser blieb ungewöhnlich steif stehen und hatte den Blick auf Ginny gerichtet, die ihn ungläubig ansah.  
„Woher weißt Du, wo ich letzte Nacht war?"  
Der Dunkelhaarige lachte ein hohles Lachen. „Oh man, Du erinnerst Dich wirklich an gar nichts mehr, oder? Ron und ich waren dort, Kleine."  
„Du machst Witze. Das wüsste ich doch!" Ginny begann an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln und kramte in den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung. Tatsächlich, Harry und Ron waren dort gewesen. „Oh mein Gott. Natürlich, ihr habt mich hierher gebracht!"  
„Ich sag Dir eins, Liebes. Dein Bruder fand Deine Knutscherei mit Chris alles andere als lustig", sagte Harry und Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob er es ganz ernst meinte, „ich würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, das öfter vor ihm zu tun." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Nicht, wenn Dir Chris wirklich etwas bedeutet."  
Ginny legte den Kopf schief und nahm begierig das Sandwich, das ihre beste Freundin ihr hinhielt. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Ron ihm etwas antun würde, nur weil er mich küsst? Harry, das ist absurd, er ist mein Bruder, er soll mir mein Glück gönnen!"  
Harrys Gesichtszüge entglitten leicht, doch Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile ihrem Sandwich gewidmet und biss herzhaft hinein und bemerkte es nicht. Hermione dagegen hatte keinen Hunger mehr, als sich ihr Freund kurz darauf wortkarg verabschiedete.  
Sie hatte eine Deutung für Harrys Worte und sein Gebaren gefunden, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese sie so sehr verletzte und beunruhigte, wie sie es sollte. Oder vielleicht war sie sich doch sicher: Sicher, dass sie weder verletzt noch beunruhigt war. Was sie auf jeden Fall jedoch nicht wusste war, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.  
Ginny riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Was ist mit Deinem Sandwich?"  
Hermione schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Iss Du es, ich hab jetzt keine Lust darauf; ich warte bis zum Abendessen." Ja, sie würde warten. Und nicht hingehen.

Wie jeder Samstag - die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden ausgenommen - war auch dieser nicht besonders ereignisreich. Normalerweise nutzte Hermione die freie Zeit zum Lernen, und wenn sie nichts zu lernen und auch schon alle Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, war sie in der Bibliothek vorzufinden. Doch an diesem Samstag fiel es ihr trotz einer wichtigen Aufgabe für Verwandlung schwer, überhaupt das Bett zu verlassen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, und noch weniger wollte sie über die vergangene Nacht nachdenken. Doch seit Ginny den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, um die Feier zu organisieren, waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder dorthin abgeschweift. Das führte dazu, dass sie sich schließlich doch etwas überzog und nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlurfte.  
Dort waren die Vorbereitungen bereits in vollem Gange: Parvati und Neville schmückten per Zauberhand den Raum, Lavender war gerade dabei, ein Fass Met, das sie zweifellos aus der Küche stibitzt hatte, durch das Portraitloch zu hieven. Hermione eilte ihr zur Hilfe; für sie wurde das alles überhaupt erst veranstaltet, und in ihr stieg das schlechte Gewissen auf, weil die anderen schon so viel dafür gearbeitet hatten.

„Danke, Leute, ihr seid die Besten!", rief Ginny eine Stunde später. „Wer übernimmt den Rundgang?"  
„Welchen Rundgang?", flüsterte Hermione, die neben der Rothaarigen stand.  
Colin Creevey meldete sich. „Okay, Colin. Und wer noch? Parvati? Sehr schön. Wir sehen uns gegen zehn." Sie verabschiedete die fleißigen Helfer und wandte sich ihrer besten Freundin zu. „Sag bloß, Du hast das noch nie mitbekommen? Das wäre der ultimative Beweis dafür, dass die Rundgänge sinnlos sind! Es gibt immer zwei Freiwillige, die kurz vor der Nachtruhe noch mal durchs Schloss laufen und Leute - also, außer Slytherins natürlich - einladen beziehungsweise einsammeln, mit zur Party zu kommen. Je mehr desto besser."  
Hermione staunte nicht schlecht. „Ihr seid verrückt; das Partynetzwerk von Hogwarts, durchgeplant bis ins Detail." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas hätte es nicht gegeben, als wir noch jünger waren."  
„Oder vielleicht haben wir es einfach nur nicht mitbekommen, _weil_ wir jünger waren", lächelte Ginny.

Als Colin und Parvati ziemlich genau eine halbe Minute vor der Nachtruhe vom Rundgang zurückkamen, zogen sie eine ganze Schar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hinter sich her.  
„Nicht schlecht!", meinte Ginny anerkennend und schlug den beiden zwinkernd auf die Schultern. „Met und Feuerwhisky für alle!" Das war der Beginn einer langen Nacht.

„Was ist das?"  
„VERSTECKT EUCH!"  
Ein Feuerwerk brach los, die Flammen des Kamins färbten sich zunächst grün und leuchteten schließlich in allen Farben, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Funken sprühten und Schüler kreischten. Hermione dankte ihrem Verstand dafür, Lärmschutzzauber um den Raum gelegt zu haben. Schließlich stiegen Fred und George aus den Flammen, ließen sich wie Helden feiern und verneigten sich vor der inzwischen jubelnden Menge.  
„Wir sind da, die Party kann losgehen!", rief George und bahnte sich den Weg zu seiner kleinen Schwester frei.  
„Reichlich spät, würde ich sagen! Ich dachte schon, Errol sei unterwegs abgesoffen", schmollte Ginny gespielt, als die beiden sie umarmten.  
„Mit Pünktlichkeit schafft man keine Show-Einlage, Schwesterchen", grinste Fred, sah sich um und stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Wir sind stolz auf Dich - ich freue mich sagen zu dürfen, dass wir nicht leugnen mit Dir verwandt zu sein!"  
„Du hast Talent!", bekräftigte George und besorgte zwei Gläser Feuerwhisky.  
„Du willst gleich _damit_ anfangen?", fragte sein Zwillingsbruder.  
„Wenn schon, denn schon."  
Das schien auch Hermiones Motto des Abends zu sein.

„Hermione, geht's Dir gut?"  
Die Angesprochene reagierte nicht, sie saß alleine und zusammengekauert in einem Sessel neben dem Kamin und starrte an die Wand.  
„Hermione?", versuchte Parvati es erneut, wurde jedoch von Seamus unterbrochen, der, etwas Unverständliches lallend, ihre Hand packte und mit sich zum Ausschank zog, wo er sich von Ginny zwei Gläser mit Feuerwhisky füllen ließ.  
Ginnys Blick suchte ihre beste Freundin, doch sie konnte sie nirgends finden. „Chris?", flüsterte sie. „Würdest Du hier kurz übernehmen, ich will nachschauen, ob Hermione schon im Bett ist?"  
„Natürlich." Chris nickte und gab der jungen Hexe einen Klaps auf den Hintern, ehe diese sich durch die Masse an mehr oder minder betrunkenen Feiernden zur Treppe durchkämpfte. Oben angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Beide Betten waren leer, keine Spur von Hermione.

Diese hatte indes beschlossen, dass es im Gryffindorturm zu langweilig war. Die Kerker schienen ihr ein besserer Ort zu sein, um eine Party zu feiern. Mit einiger Anstrengung erhob sie sich aus dem Sessel und ertastete sich den Weg zur Portraitloch. Beim Durchklettern desselben mangelte es ihr an Kraft und Gleichgewicht, doch Neville, der sie beobachtet hatte, eilte zur Hilfe.  
„Waaarde, i schieb", verkündete er, und mit einigen umständlichen Verrenkungen schaffte er es, Hermione nach draußen zu bugsieren. „Lassiii nid erwischen!", rief er ihr nach, als das Portrait den Durchgang längst wieder versperrt hatte.

Ginny kam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief einmal rund herum, um sicherzustellen, dass sie Hermione wirklich nicht übersehen hatte, doch sie war tatsächlich unauffindbar.  
„Hast Du sie irgendwo hingehen sehen?", fragte sie schließlich Chris, als sie das Ausschenken wieder übernommen hatte.  
Der Ravenclaw sah sie nachdenklich an. „Nicht seit sie sich vorhin Feuerwhisky geholt und danach mit Padma Patil in Richtung Schlafsäle verschwunden ist." Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Glaubst Du, die beiden-?"  
„Quatsch", warf Ginny ein, „unser Schlafsaal ist leer."  
„Sie ist Schulsprecherin, sie hat überall Zutritt", gab Chris zu bedenken, „die beiden könnten in _irgendeinen_ Saal gestolpert sein, so betrunken wie sie waren."  
"Verdammt, sind wir denn die einzigen Nüchternen hier?", fauchte Ginny wütend. "Und Hermione muss es natürlich gleich übertreiben!"  
„'mione's scholange weg!", vernahm der Rotschopf da eine vertraute Stimme.  
„Neville!", rief sie aus und packte den dazugehörigen Jungen am Arm, wobei sie versehentlich den Inhalt des Glases in seiner Hand verschüttete. „Hast Du Hermione gesehen? Wo ist sie hin?"  
Ihr Mitschüler zeigte nur mit verständnisloser Miene zum Portraitloch, und Ginny stürmte los.

In diesem Moment flüsterte in den Kerkern jemand: „_Obliviate_" und veränderte damit nicht nur Erinnerungen, sondern ein ganzes Leben.

*


	29. Obliviate

**Kapitel 29 - Obliviate**

_Dreißig Minuten zuvor._

Hermione wankte - mehr als dass sie lief - die Treppen hinunter, beide Hände am Geländer festgeklammert und von misstrauischen Blicken einiger wacher Portraits verfolgt. In der Eingangshalle kämpfte sie zunächst ohne Erfolg gegen die Orientierungslosigkeit an. Erst nach einigen Minuten fand sie die Treppen, die in die Kerker führten und stolperte sie, sich an den Wänden entlang tastend, hinunter.

Unten angekommen, trugen Hermione ihre Beine wie von allein den Weg, den sie in über sechs Jahren in Hogwarts so oft gelaufen war. Normalerweise hatte sie das nur äußerst widerwillig getan, doch in den letzten Monaten schien sich alles geändert zu haben.

Vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke hielt sie inne; Severus war in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht mit ihr links aus dem Raum hinaus und um die Ecke gebogen. Kurz darauf stand sie an der Stelle, an der sie in seine privaten Räume verschwunden waren, doch dort war nur kahler Stein. Die junge Frau zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Ene mehhne mu, unn auf bisss Du!", lallte sie. Nichts geschah, außer dass sich Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck von verwirrt zu wütend änderte. „Sesam öffnnn Dich!" Sie tippte die Wand mehrmals ungeduldig mit dem Zauberstab an und staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich eine Tür erschien. Sie steckte den Zauberstab weg und klopfte, erst sanft, dann immer lauter. Sie ging zu einem Hämmern und Treten über, als keine Reaktion von drinnen kam, und sank schließlich auf dem Boden zusammen.

i*!*i

„Miss Granger? Was machen Sie hier?"

Jemand half Hermione auf die Beine, stützte sie und zog sie mit sich durch zwei Türen, in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht sonderlich warm, doch sie fühlte sich sicher.

„Was machen Sie hier?", wiederholte Severus Snape und setzte seine Schülerin auf das Sofa. Als er sah, dass sie etwas fröstelte, nahm er eine Decke und legte sie ihr über Schultern und Rücken.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und zog die Decke eng um sich, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

Severus beäugte die alkoholisierte Frau misstrauisch. „Tee?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann aber zumindest ein Glas Wasser", sagte er bestimmt und stellte kurz darauf eines vor sie auf den Tisch. „Trinken", wies er sie an, „damit der Alkohol verdünnt wird. Andernfalls rede ich heute kein Wort mehr mit Ihnen."

Seine Schülerin nahm das Glas, setzte es an und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Fein", kommentierte Severus, „dann können Sie mir jetzt ja sagen, was in Merlins Namen Sie um diese Zeit in den Kerkern machen."

„Ich wollte mit Dir reden."

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Um diese Zeit? Miss Granger, was ist nur in Sie gefahren? Von einer beträchtlichen Menge Alkohol einmal abgesehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie und blickte zu Boden.

Der Professor sah sie eine Weile an, seufzte und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber in den Sessel. „Also gut. Worüber willst Du reden?"

„Über Dich. Uns?"

„Du willst also in einem solchen Zustand solche bedeutsamen Dinge besprechen? Ehrlich, Hermione, diese unüberlegte Aktion lässt mich daran zweifeln, dass sie tatsächlich von der Frau kommt, in die ich mich verliebt habe."

Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber es gab Momente, in denen auch der betrunkenste Mensch schlagartig nüchtern wurde. Dieser war so einer für Hermione.

„Du- Du has-?", stotterte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Nein, ich wollte nur sehen, wie viel Du noch mitbekommst", knurrte Severus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er einen Schlafanzug trug und sehr müde aussah; als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden. Natürlich, schließlich hatte sie ihn ja unsanft geweckt, und nun nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihr. Doch sie wollte nach wie vor reden.

„Du liebst Lily immer noch, oder?"

Er wand sich im Sessel hin und her, die Frage war ihm wie erwartet sehr unangenehm. „Ich habe Dir schon einmal gesagt, dass es nicht so ist. Ich kann sie nie vergessen. Sieh mir das nach, sie war meine erste und einzige Liebe, und ich habe viel für sie und wegen ihr getan. Mein Leben hat durch sie eine drastische Wendung genommen, ohne sie wäre ich heute nicht hier. Vielleicht wäre ich tot. Auf jeden Fall wäre ich aber totunglücklich."

„Wieso?"

„Hast Du Dir schon mal ein Leben vorgestellt, in dem es keine Liebe gibt?", fragte Severus zurück. „Ohne Lily wäre ich heute bei den Todessern, wäre ein treuer Gefolgsmann von", er stockte kurz, „Voldemort." Wie schon einst in der Zaubertränkestunde, spuckte er den Namen angewidert aus.

„Vielleicht hättest Du dort jemanden kennengelernt und Dich verliebt."

Er sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermione, Du verstehst nicht. Es gibt keine Liebe bei ihm. Diese Leute sind so kalt und leblos, sie _lieben_ nicht. Sie quälen, foltern, töten einander, nur zum Spaß; ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die sie mit anderen Menschen tun. Und wenn jemand sich verliebte, wäre das umso schlimmer für ihn. Du kannst nicht einfach fliehen und so leben, wie Du es möchtest. Du lebst für _ihn_ oder Du stirbst." Er lachte bitter auf. „Oder beides. Jedenfalls lernst Du, Deine Gefühle abzustellen; bis sie irgendwann ganz absterben."

Hermione schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Kein Mensch kann das, Sever-"

„DU KENNST IHN NICHT!", schrie er, Tränen der Wut in den Augen. Sofort tat es ihm leid, als er sah, wie die junge Frau zusammenzuckte. „Du bist ein Kind", fuhr er ruhiger fort, „und Du warst nicht dort. Du kannst es Dir nicht vorstellen, nicht verstehen. Und das ist gut so. Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, Du könntest es..." Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, als könne er den Gedanken nicht ertragen.

„Aber ich kann es nicht. Keine Sorge, ich kann es nicht", wisperte sie, rückte ganz an den Rand des Sofas und streckte den Arm aus, um seinen zu berühren. Er zog ihn nicht weg, doch wohl schien es ihm nicht zu sein bei dieser Geste. „Und Du wirst es eines Tages vielleicht vergessen."

Wieder lachte er hohl auf. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

„Durch einen Menschen, den Du liebst? Du könntest heiraten, Kinder haben."

„Findest Du es dafür nicht ein bisschen spät? Wer würde mich wollen?", fragte er ironisch.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Wofür könnte es je zu spät sein, Severus? Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich zu Deiner zweiten Frage sagen soll. Vielleicht könntest Du Dich hier im Raum mal umsehen."

Der Professor seufzte erneut und erhob sich von seinem Sessel, um einen Streifzug durch den Raum aufzunehmen. „Hermione, Du hast von Liebe, von Heiraten geredet, nicht von... leidenschaftlichem Sex."

„Hast Du gerade '_bedeutungslosem_ Sex' sagen wollen?"

„Ja, aber es schien mir nicht ganz richtig; und leidenschaftlich finde ich nicht unpassend." Fast war es ein leichtes Grinsen, das sich da auf sein Gesicht stahl, als er an ihre gemeinsame Nacht dachte.

„Gut", erwiderte Hermione, „ich fand es nämlich auch alles andere als bedeutungslos. Es hätte bedeutungslos sein sollen, als Ginny und ich diese Wette abgeschlossen haben."

„Und ist es das für Dich nicht?" Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, und damit war er nicht der Einzige.

Auch Hermione tat sich schwer damit. Sie wollte nichts zugeben, von dem sie selbst nicht wusste, was es bedeutete. „Nein."

„Sondern?", bohrte Severus nach.

„Vielleicht ist es Liebe." Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, hätte Hermione sich am liebsten dafür ins Gesicht geschlagen. Die Wirkung des Alkohols hatte noch nicht gänzlich nachgelassen. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht", setzte sie schnell hinzu.

„Sicher nicht", bekräftigte er, doch sie hörte seiner Stimme an, dass es eher ein Hoffen als eine Feststellung war. Oder war es Bedauern?

Severus lief weiter durch sein Wohnzimmer und blieb schließlich hinter der Couch stehen, wo seine Schülerin mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Er biss sich kurz zweifelnd auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn auf den Hinterkopf der jungen Frau richtete und nahezu lautlos flüsterte:

„_Obliviate!"_


	30. Der Anfang eines Neubeginns

**Kapitel 30 - Der Anfang eines Neubeginns**

* * *

Hermione schlug die Augen auf, schloss sie jedoch vor Schmerzen direkt wieder. Ihr war, als wäre sie gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht, und ihren Empfindungen und dem weichen Untergrund nach zu urteilen, war diese Möglichkeit sogar recht wahrscheinlich. Ihr Magen fühlte sich dagegen beunruhigend schwer an, als hätte sie zu viel gegessen; oder vielleicht eher zu viel getrunken. Hatte sie das?

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Sie hatte viel getrunken, sehr viel sogar. Definitiv _zu_ viel. Wie war sie in diesem Zustand in ihr Bett gekommen? Sicher hatten Harry oder Ginny sie in den Schlafsaal gebracht. Falls Ginny schon wach wäre, würde sie sie gleich danach fragen. Doch dazu musste sie zuerst die Hürde des Augenöffnens überwinden.

Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es nahezu reibungslos, und so wurde ihr ziemlich schnell klar, dass hier etwas faul war. Sie lag, in eine Decke gehüllt, auf einem Sofa. In welchen Schlafsälen standen Sofas? In ihrem jedenfalls nicht. Nur in den Privaträumen der Lehrer, soweit sie wusste, und dort hatte sie nichts verloren.

„Miss Granger?"

Sie hielt erschrocken inne. Der Raum wurde nur von den Flammen, die im Kamin flackerten, erhellt, was heißen musste, dass es noch Nacht war. Kein gutes Zeichen. Oder vielleicht...

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte die junge Frau schwach und hoffte, dass sich ihre Befürchtung nicht bestätigen würde. Schließlich gab es durchaus Bereiche in den Tiefen des Schlosses, in die auch bei Tag kein Lichtstrahl fiel.

„Halb eins", war die Antwort, die ihr nicht weiter half. Die Stimme kam ihr vage bekannt vor, doch sie klang zu dunkel, als dass sie zu einem ihrer Freunde gehören könnte.

Hermione stütze sich auf dem Sofa ab und zog sich mit der anderen Hand an der Lehne nach oben. Ihr Magen schien sich zu drehen und sie verspürte kurz einen Würgereiz, blieb aber dennoch hartnäckig sitzen. „Halb eins nachts?", wollte sie wissen.

„Natürlich nachts. Sie haben nicht lange geschlafen, Miss Granger."

Verwirrung und Neugier gewannen die Oberhand, und die Hexe drehte sich schwerfällig um, um sich im Raum umzusehen und den Sprecher ausfindig zu machen.

Was sie sah, kam so unerwartet, dass sie den erneuten Würgereiz weder unterdrücken noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Nicht schon wieder", hörte sie Professor Snape murmeln und schloss daraus, dass es nicht das erste Mal sein konnte, dass sie sich erbrach. Er war mit zwei großen Schritten zu ihr gehechtet, ließ den jämmerlich ausgekotzten Alkohol per Zauberhand verschwinden und Hermiones Kleider trocknen. Dann holte er ein Handtuch und gab es ihr.

„Danke", flüsterte sie beschämt, als sie sich wieder erholt hatte und sich auch direkt viel besser fühlte.

„Hoffentlich reagieren Sie jetzt nicht immer so, wenn Sie mich sehen." Was war es, das da mit dem Sarkasmus mitschwang? Hermione konnte es nicht deuten. Viel wichtiger war sowieso die Frage, wann und wie sie hierhergekommen war. Und warum.

„Wie bin ich...?", begann sie leise, unfähig, dem Tränkemeister in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sagen Sie's mir, Miss Granger", gab er trocken zurück. „Aber mal eine andere Frage: Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich lebe."  
Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Das ist erfreulich", kommentierte er. „Und sonst?"

„Besser. Ich - es tut mir - oh Gott, was habe ich -"

„Ich bringe Sie jetzt zurück nach oben und wir verlieren kein Wort mehr hierüber; das dürfte sehr in Ihrem Interesse liegen. Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte und er wies sie an, ihm zu folgen. Als er sah, dass sie noch leichte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Aufstehen hatte, war er sofort zur Stelle und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen oder tun sollte außer immer wieder „danke" zu murmeln.

Die Situation war absurd und Hermione hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie sie dort hineingeraten war, doch sie war zu sehr mit den einfachsten motorischen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt als dass sie sich darüber hätte Gedanken machen können. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf klopfte die Scham an, auch sie wurde jedoch erfolgreich unterdrückt. Fürs Erste.

Snape lief dicht hinter ihr und ließ seine Schülerin nicht aus den Augen aus Angst, sie könnte unterwegs zusammenbrechen.

„Mione?", rief eine aufgeregte Stimme.

Hermione blieb so abrupt stehen, dass der Professor sie fast umrannte.

„Miss G-", setzte er an, erblickte dann jedoch den Rotschopf, „Weasley! Gut, dass Sie da sind, Sie können mir ihre Freundin abnehmen und sie nach oben geleiten. Aber lassen Sie sie bloß nicht aus den Augen, nicht dass sie noch mehr Lehrer aus dem Bett holt!"

Ginny starrte den Tränkemeister aus großen Augen an und ließ dann den Blick zwischen ihm und ihrer besten Freundin hin und her schweifen. Snape schob Hermione vor sich her an Ginny vorbei und gab ihr schließlich einen Schubs, sodass die junge Frau - noch immer nicht ganz Herr über sich selbst - nach vorne stolperte.

Währenddessen packte Snape schnell Ginny am Arm und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Sie weiß nichts mehr von der Wette und jeglichen Folgen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „und ich warne Sie, Miss Weasley, das soll so bleiben, zwingen Sie mich nicht, Sie demselben Zauber zu unterziehen! Gönnen Sie ihr einen Neuanfang mit Potter."

Damit ließ er die Mädchen stehen und rauschte in die andere Richtung davon. Kurz bevor er außer Sicht war, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. Ginny meinte, Tränen auf seinem Gesicht sehen zu können, wurde jedoch von einer quengelnden Hermione abgelenkt.

„Ginny, lass uns gehen", flehte diese, und die Rothaarige nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie nach oben. „Wie bin ich hier hergekommen?"

„Das, liebe Hermione, wüsste ich allerdings auch gerne." Sie sah die Ältere unsicher von der Seite an. „Was ist das Letzte, das Du weißt? Und was in Merlins Namen hast Du dort unten gemacht?"

Erneut blieb Hermione stehen. „Gin, ich bin betrunken - versuchst Du grade ernsthaft, seriöse Informationen aus mir rauszukriegen?"

„Wenigstens bist Du noch klar genug, um das zu realisieren."

„Wieder, Ginny. Nicht _noch_. Wieder. Nachdem ich Snape vor die Füße gekotzt und für unbestimmte Zeit auf seinem Sofa gepennt habe. Alles andere als klar." Bitterkeit schwang in Hermiones Stimme mit und Ginny wusste, dass sie sich spätestens am nächsten Morgen, wenn sie sich ihrer Taten voll bewusst wurde, dafür in Grund und Boden schämen würde.

„Was hat Snape dazu gesagt?" Ginny hoffte, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht bemerkte, wie steif und verkrampft sie neben ihr herlief.

„Dass wir darüber einfach kein Wort mehr verlieren und dass er mich jetzt hoch bringt. Er wollte wissen wie es mir geht und hat sich lieb um mich gekümmert." Hermione verzog perplex das Gesicht; jetzt wo sie es so aussprach, kam es ihr erst richtig komisch vor und sie beschloss, es vor Ginny herunterzuspielen. „Er wollte mich eben so schnell wie möglich loswerden", setzte sie deshalb schnell hinzu.

„Natürlich wollte er das. Er ist Snape." Die Jüngere verdrehte die Augen, zog jedoch insgeheim den Hut vor dem Professor. Sie wusste nicht was und wie viel, doch ihm schien etwas an Hermione zu liegen.

Am Gryffindorturm angekommen, flüsterte Ginny der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu und half Hermione durch das Portraitloch. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, zog sie die beste Freundin zu Chris an den Ausschank, flüsterte ihm im Vorbeigehen ein „alles gut, ich bring sie ins Bett" zu und verschwand dann mit der Älteren in Richtung Schlafsäle.

„Ginny, lass mich nie wieder so viel trinken, ja?", flüsterte Hermione, als die Rothaarige sie ins Bett brachte und die Decke über sie warf.

„Nein, Mione. Und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich es diesmal zugelassen habe, ich war so beschäftigt, dass ich das gar nicht richtig mitbekommen habe. Aber weißt Du was? Sowas solltest Du einmal erlebt haben, das kannst Du irgendwann mal Deinen Enkeln erzählen", grinste Ginny. '_Deinen Enkeln mit Harry_', dachte sie etwas traurig. '_Dank Snape. Ja, ihm scheint wirklich etwas an Dir zu liegen, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde und Du es nie wissen wirst. Er hat Recht, es ist besser so. Das Leben geht weiter, für uns alle._'

Hermione lächelte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das je irgendwem erzählen will."

„Ich werd's nicht tun, das liegt ganz bei Dir", zwinkerte die Andere und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Große, schlaf gut und erhol Dich."

„Gin? ….danke!"

Ginny verdrängte den Gedanken an Harry und erwiderte das herzliche Lächeln ehrlich. „Für Dich immer."


	31. Nachwirkungen und Auszeiten

**Kapitel 31 - Nachwirkungen und Auszeiten**

* * *

Als Hermione am späten Sonntagvormittag aufwachte, fand sie ihre beste Freundin, in ein Buch vertieft, in einem Sessel vor dem Fenster sitzend. Sie bewegte sich nicht, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu ziehen; gerade war sie noch zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie mit irgendwem hätte reden wollen. Sie fühlte sich komisch; nicht verkatert, aber verwirrt. Dunkel konnte sie sich an die letzte Nacht erinnern: Sie hatte viel getrunken und Ginny hatte sie ins Bett gebracht, viel mehr wusste sie nicht mehr. Waren Harry und Ron überhaupt da gewesen? Beim Gedanken an Harry wurde ihr etwas mulmig zumute und sie räkelte sich unbehaglich im Bett hin und her.

Die Rothaarige hörte das leise Rascheln der Bettdecke und hob alarmiert den Kopf, sah die Andere jedoch nicht direkt an. „Hey, Du bist wach, wie geht es Dir?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang liebevoll, doch den besorgten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verbarg sie, indem sie stur zum Fenster hinaus blickte.

Hermione setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Mir geht's gut", lächelte sie, „danke, dass Du Dich um mich gekümmert hast. Und entschuldige, dass ich so aus der Reihe getanzt habe." Beschämt sah sie auf ihre Hände hinab.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Und...", Ginny suchte nach Worten, „was weißt Du noch von...?"

Der Lockenschopf lachte leise. „Ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr allzu viel." Mit einem Mal wurde sie blass und sah ihre beste Freundin schockiert an. Gerade war ihr eingefallen, wo diese sie in der Nacht gefunden hatte. Und wem sie in dieser Nacht sonst noch begegnet war.

Ginny versuchte ein nervöses Lachen. „Da hat wohl gerade jemand einen Geistesblitz."

„Ist das, was ich denke, wirklich passiert?"

Die Jüngere sah sie amüsiert an. „Also weißt Du, ich fand es sehr unterhaltsam", setzte sie an, „und es wäre noch viel unterhaltsamer gewesen, wenn es wirklich passiert wäre. Aber leider war es nur das Ergebnis einer neuen Kreation von Fred und George, die sie Dir in das ungefähr zehnte Glas Feuerwhiskey gefüllt haben." Sie grinst breit und rügte sich innerlich für diese Lüge, doch sie war notwendig und längst mit den betreffenden Brüdern abgesprochen. „Ich bin sicher, für diese Halluzinogene werden sie niemals eine Erlaubnis kriegen, aber sie wollten sie testen, und dabei haben sie leider ausgerechnet Dein Glas erwischt." Sie zog eine Schnute. „Ich war am Ausschank und habe es nicht mitbekommen, sonst hätte ich verhindert, dass sie es überhaupt versuchen."

Hermiones Gesichtsmuskeln hatten sich mit jedem Wort ein wenig entspannt und wurden schließlich zu einem Grinsen. „Hauptsache, es ist nicht wirklich passiert. Das wäre das Schlimmste gewesen, das ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Wie sieht es unten eigentlich aus? Braucht ihr Hilfe beim Aufräumen?"

„Schon erledigt", winkte die Rothaarige ab. „Die Zwillinge und die Jungs sind nach der Party noch geblieben und wir haben alles aufgeräumt. Sei still, ist schon okay!", erstickte sie direkt den Protest der Älteren, die sichtlich das schlechte Gewissen plagte. „Lass Dich heute mal bei Harry blicken, er hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht." Ginny zwinkerte ihr zu.

Beim Erwähnen von Harrys Namen zog sich Hermiones Magen wieder schmerzhaft zusammen. Sobald sie wieder auf der Höhe ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten war, würde sie sich darüber Gedanken machen müssen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht wusste sie es tief im Inneren schon, nutzte jedoch die Gelegenheit, diese Erkenntnis aufzuschieben.

Sie nickte stumm, während Ginny schon wieder nachdenklich zum Fenster hinaus sah.

* * *

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Hermione ihr Buch weglegte, mit Bedauern feststellte, dass nichts davon hängengeblieben war, und den Entschluss fasste, dass sie Harry nicht noch länger warten lassen konnte. Ginny hatte sich bereits ein paar Stunden zuvor für einen Spaziergang an den See verabschiedet und war seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Hermione selbst hatte das Bett bisher nur kurz verlassen um zu duschen.

Nun schälte sich die junge Hexe langsam aus den Laken und zog im Schneckentempo die Sachen an, die Ginny ihr bereitgelegt hatte. Anschließend stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel, betrachtete das Häufchen Elend, das sie darin sah, mitleidig, und griff schließlich zur Haarbürste, um ihre widerspenstigen Locken in einem Zopf zu bändigen.

Kurz darauf verließ sie die Schulsprecherräume und schlurfte hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz in den Sesseln am Kamin fand sie sofort Harry und Ron, die sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. Sie bemerkten ihre Freundin erst, als diese sich zwischen ihnen durch drängte, vor ihnen in die Hocke ging und Harry sanft das Knie tätschelte.

„Hermione!", rief der Dunkelhaarige aus. „Wir dachten schon, wir müssten Dich holen und in den Krankenflügel bringen. Bist Du auf den Geschmack von Feuerwhiskey gekommen?", neckte er sie.

„Auf den Geschmack gekommen?", lachte Ron. „Ich wette, sie wird das Zeug nie wieder anrühren!"

Hermione bemühte sich, ihr Lachen so überzeugend wie möglich klingen zu lassen, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nie wieder!" Harry stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, packte seine Freundin an den Armen, zog sie zu sich hoch auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie.

Überrascht erwiderte sie den sanften Druck, doch sie fühlte sich unbehaglich; sie wusste, dass sie selbst den Kuss nicht begonnen hätte.

„Ehrlich, Mione, wir waren schon kurz davor, die alte Fledermaus zu bitten, Dir einen Trank gegen den Kater zu brauen!", quasselte Ron dazwischen, was Hermione als gute Ausrede empfand, sich von Harry zu lösen. Sie wandte sich ihrem besten Freund mit verständnislosem Blick zu.

„Was hat Krummbein Dir jetzt schon wieder getan?!", fauchte sie. „Und von welcher Fledermaus sprichst Du?"

Die beiden Jungen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Hermiones Gehirn noch damit beschäftigt war, Rons Aussage zu verarbeiten. Schließlich schlug sie sich eine Hand an die Stirn und stöhnte laut auf. „Okay, denkt nicht mal dran - ich möchte jetzt keine unqualifizierten Kommentare über meinen nächtlichen Alkoholkonsum hören!"

„Okay, lassen wir das mit dem Alkohol. Meine Lieblingsstelle war sowieso, als Ginny Dich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geholt hat, weil Du in nicht ganz nüchternem Zustand draußen gesessen hast und das Passwort nicht mehr wusstest!" Ron grinste schelmisch.

Aha, sie war also tatsächlich draußen gewesen. Sicher hatte sie versucht, die Vision nachzustellen, die sie durch die verbotene Substanz der Weasley-Zwillinge erlebt hatte, doch Ginny hatte sie davon abgehalten und es ihr verschwiegen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. _'Danke, Ginny!'_, dachte sie im Stillen. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sie in so vielerlei Hinsicht gerettet, dass es Hermione umso unangenehmer war, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. Erneut schwor sie sich, niemals wieder so viel zu trinken.

„Gott sei Dank ist sie nicht weggelaufen", feixte Harry, „ich meine, stell Dir mal vor, Ginny hätte sie im ganzen Schloss suchen müssen!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Was habe ich gerade über unqualifizierte Kommentare gesagt?" 

* * *

„Ginny?"

Nachdem die Rothaarige nicht beim Abendessen gewesen war, hatte Hermione angefangen sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen; bei Chris konnte Ginny nicht sein, denn dieser hatte mit hängendem Kopf am Ravenclawtisch gesessen, einige Minuten lang appetitlos sein Essen angestarrt und war schließlich aus der Halle geschlurft, ohne es überhaupt angerührt zu haben.

Auch Hermione hatte sich von ihrem Platz erhoben und ihren halbvollen Teller stehen gelassen, um dem Jungen zu folgen, doch als sie durch die große Tür in Richtung Eingangshalle gelaufen war, war er bereits verschwunden gewesen. Daraufhin hatte die Siebtklässlerin zielsicher den Weg nach draußen eingeschlagen, war zum See gelaufen und hatte angefangen zu suchen.

Zwischen einigen Büschen am äußersten erreichbaren Rand der Schlossgründe konnte sie nun eine menschliche Silhouette ausmachen.

„Um Himmels Willen, Ginny, was ist denn los?"

Die junge Hexe saß auf dem Boden, die Knie angewinkelt und die Arme darum geschlungen. Dem Zittern und Zucken ihres Körpers nach zu schließen schien sie fürchterlich zu frieren und außerdem pausenlos zu schluchzen.

„Hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass Chris heute genauso wenig zu Abend gegessen hat wie Du?", wollte Hermione schockiert wissen. „Liebes Bisschen, und hat es etwas mit meinem Verhalten heute Nacht zu tun? Hab ich noch etwas Dummes angestellt?"

Ginny lächelte matt. „Hast Du nicht, Dich trifft keine Schuld. Aber ich habe vorhin mit Chris geredet, er ist mir über den Weg gelaufen, als ich alleine einen Spaziergang machen wollte, und irgendwie..." Sie brach ab.

Hermione kniete sich neben ihre beste Freundin, nahm sie in den Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Jüngeren. „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben uns... wir nehmen eine Auszeit. Eine Trennung auf Probe. Vielleicht wird es wieder. Aber vorerst brauche ich Zeit. Ein bisschen Zeit für mich."

Die Ältere schloss ihre Arme fester um den schlanken Körper. „Was bedrückt Dich, Ginny? Wofür brauchst Du Zeit?"

Ginny hob den Kopf und sah Hermione an. „Ich... ich glaube, ich bin verliebt."


	32. Erwarte das Unerwartete oder gar nichts

**Kapitel 32: Erwarte immer das Unerwartete - oder erwarte gar nichts**

* * *

„Du... glaubst, Du bist verliebt, und dann brauchst Du Zeit für Dich?" Hermione schaute ihre beste Freundin mit verständnislosem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du hast vorher gar nicht gedacht, dass Du ihn lieben könntest, und warst trotzdem so lange mit ihm zusammen?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was sie da hörte, passte nicht ganz zu dem Bild, das sie von Ginny hatte.  
„Nein, Hermione. Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt, aber nicht in ihn."  
„Ginny!" Die Ältere schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, besann sich jedoch schnell, legte wieder beide Arme um den noch immer zitternden Körper der Rothaarigen und drückte sie vorsichtig. „Was ist mit Chris? Hast Du ihn geliebt?", fragte sie dann ruhig.  
Ginny antwortete nicht sofort und ließ den Kopf tief auf die Brust sinken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht dachte ich es, vielleicht habe ich es auch nur gehofft." Beim Versuch tief durchzuatmen wurde ihr ganzer Körper erneut von einem Schluchzen geschüttelt. „Gehofft, dass es etwas wird, dass ich mich verliebe. Dass ich denjenigen vergesse, von dem ich tief im Innern schon lange weiß, dass er der Eine ist. Vielleicht."  
Hermione war den Tränen nahe; Ginny musste sich sicher schrecklich fühlen. „Ginny, Du hast Dir nichts vorzuwerfen, Du-"  
Sie wurde von einem bitteren Lachen unterbrochen. „Oh doch, das habe ich."  
Sie sah die Jüngere etwas unsicher an. „Du bist nicht fremdgegangen, oder?"  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde ich keinem der mehr oder minder Beteiligten antun, niemals." Ihre Stimme klang fest und aufrichtig. „Niemals würde ich es aufs Spiel setzen, jemanden zu verletzen, der mir so viel bedeutet." Sie presste den Arm, der um ihre Hüfte lag, enger an sich.

Ohne nochmals über die Worte der besten Freundin nachzudenken, schloss Hermione: „Na also. Du hast es mit Chris versucht und ihm vielleicht etwas vorgespielt, das so nicht ganz da war. Aber wenn es das nicht ist, was Du willst, hast Du keine andere Möglichkeit als es zu beenden. Lieber jetzt, wo es noch nicht ganz so schmerzvoll ist als später, wenn eine Ehe und Kinder mit im Spiel sind. Denk an _Dich_. Es ist doch _Dein_Leben." Die Ältere musste nun sehr stark gegen die Tränen ankämpfen. „Du hast es versucht, Ginny."  
„Und ich bin jämmerlich gescheitert. Ich dachte wirklich, das Spiel mit der Liebe wäre so einfach und ich könnte es mit ein paar faulen Tricks gewinnen. Und jetzt? Den einen habe ich verloren und den anderen kann ich nicht haben. Ich bin die Verliererin auf ganzer Linie."

Hermione drückte die andere fester an sich und wiegte sie sanft in ihren Armen.  
„Lass die Zeit ihr Werk tun. Alles wird sich früher oder später zum Guten wenden, auch wenn Du Dir das Gute womöglich anders vorgestellt hast."

* * *

Die erste Stunde Zaubertränke in der nächsten Woche verlief für Hermione nicht besonders erfolgreich. Erst verwechselte sie Baumschlangenhaut mit Diptam, wodurch ihr Krafttrank ungewollt die Farbe wechselte und sie noch einmal von vorn beginnen musste; dann konnte sie eine Frage nicht beantworten, die Professor Snape ihr gestellt hatte, weil sie so abgelenkt davon war, an die Vision der vorletzten Nacht zu denken; und schließlich ließ sie das Fläschchen fallen, das sie zur Bewertung zum Pult hatte bringen wollen. Sie säuberte schnell per Zauberhand den Boden und musste eine neue Zaubertrankprobe abfüllen, die sie beschämt und äußerst achtsam nach vorne trug, ohne auch nur einen Blick in die Augen des Lehrers zu wagen.

„Bei Merlins grünen Unterhosen, wie hast Du es angestellt, dass er Dich nicht auf der Stelle gefoltert und unter Qualen getötet hat?", rief Ron aus, als sie die Kerkertreppen hinaufstiegen, um durch das große Eingangsportal in Richtung der Gewächshäuser zu laufen.  
Harry nickte bekräftigend. „Ich hätte die Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass er Dich anschnauzt und Dich wahrscheinlich auch noch nachsitzen lässt!"  
Hermione hörte kaum zu, schon wieder war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei der Vision, die der Trank von Fred und George heraufbeschworen hatte. Snapes Verhalten war dort ähnlich verständnisvoll gewesen wie in der Unterrichtsstunde. Auch gerade eben hatte er genervt die Augen verdreht und ihre Unachtsamkeiten mit einem spöttischen Lächeln quittiert, sie jedoch nicht dafür gerügt.  
„Mione?", hakte Harry nach. „Ist alles okay, oder macht es Dir so sehr zu schaffen, dass Du gerade drei Fehler hintereinander gemacht hast?" Er grinste.  
Die junge Hexe runzelte leicht die Stirn. Jungen konnten so taktlos sein. Und außerdem blind; Harry hatte zu viel Spaß daran, sie wegen ihrer Fehler zu necken, als dass er sich Gedanken darüber machen könnte, warum sie so unaufmerksam und nachdenklich war.  
„Weißt Du, ich hatte einfach Lust, mich zur Abwechslung mal dem allgemeinen Niveau anzupassen", gab sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kalt zurück, beschleunigte ihre Schritte und eilte ihren Freunden voraus, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

In der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde arbeitete sie mit Neville zusammen und genoss es, jemanden an der Seite zu haben, der ernsthaft am Unterrichtsfach interessiert war und sich angestrengt daran beteiligte.  
Neville beäugte Hermiones Verhalten misstrauisch, ihre Ignoranz gegenüber Harry und Ron kam ihm komisch vor.  
„Was ist mit den beiden?", fragte er schließlich und nickte unauffällig zu den Jungen hinüber.  
Hermione zwinkerte ihm zu. „Die haben meine Geduld für heute überstrapaziert und dürfen jetzt eine Doppelstunde lang zusehen, wie sie ohne mich klarkommen."  
„Scheint nicht allzu gut zu klappen", grinste ihr Partner.  
Mit einem Blick hinüber stellte sie zufrieden fest, dass Harry und Ron es offenbar nicht halb gut schafften wie Neville und sie selbst, ihre Tentaculasamen zu bearbeiten.  
„Vielleicht denkt ihr ja mal über euer Verhalten nach, meine Lieben", kommentierte sie gelassen und nahm das Messer wieder in die Hand, um die Samen kleinzuhacken.

* * *

Nach der Stunde hatte Hermione die Jungen im Gewächshaus stehen gelassen und war mit Neville, in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Tentaculas vertieft, zurück zum Schloss gelaufen. Da sie nicht im Entferntesten die Absicht hatte, Harry und Ron von der Vision zu erzählen und dass eben diese der Grund für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit war, beschloss sie, ab sofort wieder ihre Freundin zu sein und nicht auf eine Entschuldigung zu warten. Sie ließ deshalb auch anstandslos zu, dass Harry sie küsste, als er neben ihr Platz nahm.  
In diesem Moment hatte Snape die Halle betreten. Er blieb auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch hinter Harry und Hermione stehen und fauchte: „Unterlassen Sie diese Schweinereien in aller Öffentlichkeit!" Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und nachzusehen, ob seine Worte Wirkung gezeigt hatten, ging er weiter.  
„Miese Fledermaus. Gott sei Dank war er heute Mittag gut drauf, sonst wäre das mit Dir nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen", flüsterte Ron seiner besten Freundin zu, die sich augenblicklich wie versteinert von Harry gelöst hatte und nun beklemmt nickte.  
„Hey, mach Dir doch keine Gedanken wegen ihm, aus diesem Alter sind wir raus!", beruhigte Harry sie. „Der ist nur neidisch auf mich", zwinkerte er.

Hermione zeigte ihm den Vogel und Ginny, die das Geschehen von der anderen Tischseite aus mitverfolgt hatte, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück nahm Hermione neben ihrer besten Freundin Platz und legte ihr eine Hand aufs Knie. „Wie geht's Dir?", fragte sie.  
Ginny wiegte den Kopf hin und her und versuchte dem Blick der Anderen auszuweichen.  
„Wenn Du nicht mit mir sprechen möchtest, ist das kein Problem, aber dann iss wenigstens etwas", wurde das Verhalten der Jüngeren prompt kommentiert.  
Diese griff daraufhin tatsächlich nach einem Stück Brot und beschmierte es mit Butter und Kürbismarmelade; zwar lustlos, aber sie kaute daran herum. Als sie es gerade halb gegessen hatte, winkte Hermione jemandem am Eingang der Halle zu. Ginny drehte sich um und sah ihren Bruder und Harry, der freudestrahlend auf Hermione zugelaufen kam. Schnell legte sie ihr Brot weg, erhob sich, murmelte „bis später" und war verschwunden.  
Die Ältere sah ihr so irritiert hinterher, dass sie ihren Freund fast nicht davon abhalten konnte, sie zu küssen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig streckte sie ihm eine Hand entgegen und drehte den Kopf weg. Sie hatte längst gesehen, dass Snape anwesend war. „Nicht, Harry", bat sie und nickte in Richtung Lehrertisch.  
Harry verdrehte ungläubig die Augen. „Du machst Dir wirklich immer noch Gedanken wegen Snape!"  
„Dass Dich das mal wieder alles kalt lässt, war ja klar", erboste sich Hermione, „aber Du könntest wenigstens akzeptieren, dass es _mich_ beschäftigt, dass es _mir_ etwas ausmacht; ich weiß nicht, ob Du es bemerkt hast, aber die ganze Schule ist hier anwesend!"  
„Es ist nur ein Kuss, Hermione", beharrte der Dunkelhaarige, doch sie hörte gar nicht zu und fuhr unbeirrt fort:  
„Und stell Dir vor, er ermahnt uns noch mal - diesmal würde es sicher Hauspunkte kosten!"

* * *

Hermiones Befürchtungen, Hauspunkte zu verlieren, bewahrheiteten sich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Als sie Snape an diesem Tag wortreich die Frage beantwortete, für welche Zaubertränke man einen Bezoar verwenden könne und wie man ihn vorher verarbeiten müsse, lauschte er ihren Ausführungen interessiert und ließ sich am Ende zu einem „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor" herab, was bei den anwesenden Slytherins leises Empören und bei allen anderen Schülern große Verblüffung auslöste.

„Was habe ich anders gemacht als sonst?", fragte Hermione ehrlich verwundert, als sie mit den anderen Gryffindors zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum lief, um dort eine Freistunde zu verbringen.  
Gerade als Parvati Patil ihrer Mitschülerin freudig auf die Schulter klopfte, kam Ginny die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen herunter. Sie blieb stehen und beobachtete abwartend, wie die Siebtklässler ihrer besten Freundin, der das Ganze eher unangenehm zu sein schien, ihre Anerkennung aussprachen. Immer wieder lachten sie herzhaft.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise an Ron gewandt, als sie den Raum halb durchquert hatte.  
Ihr Bruder grinste breit. „Snape hat ihr Hauspunkte für eine richtige Antwort gegeben, nachdem er gestern schon darauf verzichtet hat, sie für Fehler zu ermahnen. Egal welche Drogen er nimmt, ich hoffe, er kommt nicht auf die Idee, sie abzusetzen!"  
Ginny schlich schnell hinter Hermione und den anderen Siebtklässlern vorbei und kletterte ungesehen durch das Portaitloch.

_'Oh, langsam glaube ich, seine sogenannte Droge wird er tatsächlich erst nach diesem Schuljahr absetzen können'_, dachte sie und war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.


	33. Ein Tag ohne Fledermaus

_Und weiter geht's. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen, über Reviews freue ich mich immer, aber auch über stille Favoriteneinträge. :)_

_Liebste Grüße von_

_Mione_

* * *

**Kapitel 33 - Ein Tag ohne Fledermaus... - Teil 1**

Die ungewöhnlichen Zaubertränkestunden ließen sich nicht aus Hermiones Kopf verbannen, den ganzen Tag über machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, was mit Professor Snape los war. Hatte Dumbledore ihn befördert? Wohl kaum, welche Beförderung könnte es in der Magierwelt schon geben? Aber vielleicht hatte der Schulleiter ihm gesagt, dass er bald in Rente gehen dürfe? Gab es Rente in der Magierwelt?  
Möglicherweise war die Erklärung auch viel einfacher und Snape war so gut gelaunt, weil er verliebt war? Sie stellte sich Snape beim ersten Date vor, in einem netten Restaurant mit einer großen, hübschen Blondine, die das genaue Gegenteil des griesgrämigen Mannes sein könnte. Vielleicht würde sie nach einem gemeinsamen Essen seine Hand nehmen, er würde ihr tief in die Augen sehen und sich zu ihr vor beugen…

„Hermione? Ist alles okay?"  
Beim Gedanken an Snape und die fremde Frau hatte ein Zucken Hermiones Körper erfasst und sie hatte fast schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzogen.  
„Woran denkst Du?", fragte Ginny besorgt weiter, als sie vom Kleiderschrank zurück zu ihrem Bett ging und sich darauf fallen ließ.  
Ihre beste Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, an nichts."  
Ginny zeigte ihr den Vogel. „Wenn Du nicht gewollt hättest, dass ich weiter frage, hättest Du Dir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, also raus damit. Wer oder was spukt in Deinen Gedanken herum?"  
Hermione brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. „Snape."  
Die Rothaarige sog scharf die Luft ein, versuchte aber, sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.  
„Was ist mit ihm los, warum ist er so milde?", fuhr die Andere fort. „Ich meine, mir kann es ja recht sein, aber ich habe mich eben gefragt, warum ich heute zum ersten Mal nach fast sieben Jahren Hauspunkte von ihm bekommen habe."  
Ginny lachte nervös. „Und das lässt Dich so zusammenzucken? So schockierend ist das nun auch wieder nicht, ich habe gehört, Du hast ihn in Grund und Boden geredet mit Deiner Antwort, wieso sollte er da nicht ein einziges Mal gnädig sein?"  
„Na ja", murmelte Hermione, unsicher, ob sie damit rausrücken sollte, woran sie tatsächlich gedacht hatte. „Meinst Du, er ist verheiratet?"

„SNAPE?", rief Ginny entsetzt aus. Darüber hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht, und noch schockierender war, dass sie diese Überlegungen nicht in ihre Wett- und Verführungspläne mit einbezogen hatten. Sie zwang sich, sich zusammenzureißen und zu grinsen. „Machst Du Witze?"  
Hermione atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf. „Gut, das denke ich auch. Also, ich dachte jedenfalls daran, ob er verliebt und deshalb so nett ist." Sie zwinkerte Ginny zu, die sich schnell wegdrehte, weil sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihr die Gesichtszüge ein wenig entglitten.  
„Ja, vielleicht ist er das", sagte die Rothaarige zur Wand, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Oder vielleicht hat Madam Pomfrey ihm auch einfach ein nettes Medikament gegen einen Schnupfen gegeben, um uns Schülern etwas Gutes zu tun."  
Hermione legte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. „Ja. Vielleicht. Sicher ist es das." Schnell schlief sie ein und hörte schon gar nicht mehr, wie Ginny den Schlafsaal kurz darauf noch einmal verließ.

* * *

„Steh schon auf! HALLO! Schätzchen, wenn Du vor Zauberkunst noch etwas frühstücken willst, wäre _jetzt_ der Zeitpunkt, aufzustehen."  
„Mmmmhh?", kam es schwach aus den Kissen, und Hermione beschloss härtere Geschütze aufzufahren. Sie machte ein paar Schritte zurück, nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und murmelte: „_Wingardium Leviosa_."  
Ginnys Decke schwebte hoch in die Luft und die junge Frau schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Immerhin bewegte sie sich jetzt endlich.  
„Ginny, komm schon, steh auf", lachte Hermione, ließ die Decke auf sich zuschweben und fing sie auf. Dann ging sie an Ginnys Bett und zog ihre beste Freundin in eine aufrechte Position. „Es hilft alles nichts. Du kannst Chris nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Steh auf."  
Die Rothaarige blinzelte Hermione an und nickte einsichtig. Sie würde sich nicht davor drücken, in Zauberkunst zu gehen und Chris wieder gegenüberzutreten. Langsam erhob sie sich und schlurfte in Richtung Bad.

„Wo warst Du gestern Abend noch, dass Du heute so übernächtigt bist?", wollte Hermione amüsiert wissen.  
„Nur noch ein bisschen draußen", gab die Andere leise zurück.  
„Bei dem Wetter?", schmunzelte die Ältere.  
„War ganz schön", gab Ginny müde zurück. „Geh schon mal vor zum Frühstück, ich komme gleich."  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass Ginny im Bad nicht wieder einschlafen würde, machte sich aber dennoch auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

* * *

„Morgen, Mione!", wurde sie unten von ihrem besten Freund begrüßt.  
„Guten Morgen, Ron", lächelte sie. Irgendetwas war komisch an diesem Morgen, sie fühlte sich unbeschwerter als sonst, wenn sie hier saß.  
„Wo ist Ginny?", riss Ron sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Noch im Bad, ich weiß nicht, ob sie's noch rechtzeitig schafft. Wo ist Harry?"  
„Hat keinen Hunger." Der Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat mich alleine runter geschickt."  
Hermione grinste. „Ob er wohl mit Ginny gestern Abend einen übern Durst getrunken hat? Die sieht nämlich etwas mitgenommen aus heute Morgen."  
„Er sah eher etwas kränklich aus, ich glaube kaum, dass er etwas getrunken hat, aber wer weiß…", feixte Ron. „Wir können ihn ja gleich in die Mangel nehmen."  
Hermione ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, was heute komisch war: Professor Snape war nicht da.

Ron war ihrem Blick gefolgt, und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Hab ich das noch gar nicht erwähnt? Snape ist weg, wir haben heute Zaubertränke frei!"  
„Das sind ja gute Nachrichten!", freute sich die junge Frau. „Dann haben wir quasi nach dem Mittagessen frei, können uns also direkt hinsetzen und anfangen, unsere Sachen für die Abschlussprüfungen rauszuschreiben."  
Sofort verschwand das Strahlen von Rons Gesicht.  
„Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie die Prüfungen bestehen wollen, müssen Sie durchaus etwas dafür tun, das hier ist kein Zuckerschlecken!"  
Er lachte über Hermiones nahezu perfekte Imitation von McGonagalls Stimme und gab sich geschlagen. „Aber nicht den ganzen Nachmittag, ja?"  
„So lange, wie wir brauchen!"

* * *

Der Plan, am Mittag etwas für die Abschlussprüfung zu tun, ging nicht auf.  
Harry war nicht zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erschienen, und auch in Kräuterkunde warteten Ron und Hermione vergeblich auf ihn.  
„Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"  
Die beiden nickten und kamen vor zu Professor Sprout. Diese fuhr fort: „Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Mr. Potter im Krankenflügel ist, er hat eine leichte Grippe; Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich um ihn, sie sagt, er sei morgen wieder fit."  
Hermione atmete erleichtert auf. „Dann ist ja gut. Vielen Dank!"  
„Kein Wunder, dass er nichts essen wollte heute Morgen", sagte Ron. „Dann werden wir also statt zu arbeiten später in den Krankenflügel gehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Seine beste Freundin schüttelte erbarmungslos den Kopf. „Harry wird sicher ganz schlimme Langeweile haben und sich über jegliche Beschäftigung freuen, wir können also trotzdem etwas arbeiten."

* * *

Als die beiden Freunde zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle kamen, saß Ginny dort bereits auf ihrem Platz und winkte ihnen entgegen. „Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie irritiert, kaum dass Ron und Hermione in Hörweite waren.  
„Im Krankenflügel", antwortete Ron. „Leichte Grippe, nichts Ernstes. Morgen ist er wieder auf den Beinen. Was hast Du nach dem Essen, wir wollten ihn nämlich gleich besuchen gehen?"  
Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Zaubereigeschichte. Aber ich schaue heute Abend bei ihm vorbei."  
Während Ron sich Unmengen an Köstlichkeiten auf den Teller schaufelte, beugte sich Hermione zu ihrer besten Freundin hinüber und fragte: „Wie war Zauberkunst?"  
Die Jüngere wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „War okay. Wir saßen nicht mehr nebeneinander, haben uns aber auch nicht komplett ignoriert."  
„Kommst Du klar?"  
„Ich mache mir da weniger Gedanken um mich als um ihn. Ich bin schließlich diejenige, die…" Sie brach ab.  
Hermione nahm unterm Tisch ihre Hand. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!"  
„Stimmt", murmelte Ginny leise. „Noch nicht."


	34. ist ein verlorener Tag

**Kapitel 34 - …ist ein verlorener Tag (- Teil 2)**

„Hermione! Ron! Ihr seid meine Rettung!", rief Harry aus, als seine liebsten Freunde den Krankenflügel betraten.  
„Sag das nicht zu laut, solange Du nicht weißt, welche Pläne Hermione für uns hat", grinste Ron, als er auf seinen besten Freund zu ging und ihn umarmte.  
Harry sah ihn irritiert an und wandte sich dann Hermione zu, die nur äußerst widerwillig näher kam und sich küssen ließ. „Welche Pläne könnte meine Liebste denn für uns haben?", fragte er strahlend.  
Beim Anblick seines selbstgefälligen Gesichts verspürte Hermione den Drang, sich umzudrehen und aus dem Saal zu stürmen, widerstand jedoch mit einiger Mühe und sagte stattdessen ruhig: „Ich hatte vorgesehen, heute mit euch anzufangen für die Prüfungen zu lernen, aber angesichts Deines Zustandes wäre es wohl besser, wenn wir das streichen. Ich lasse euch besser hier und fange oben alleine an, den Stoff zusammenzufassen. Ron, Du kannst Harry sicher blendend unterhalten, und sobald er wieder fit ist, setzen wir uns zusammen und gehen die Notizen durch."  
Der Dunkelhaarige im Bett starrte verwirrt drein. „Du kommst mich besuchen um mir zu sagen, dass Du gleich wieder gehst und irgendwelchen Stoff durcharbeitest, der gut und gerne noch einen Tag länger liegen bleiben könnte?", wollte er wissen.  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt Leute, die nehmen die Bildung ernst und sehen sie als eine Chance, ihr späteres Leben positiv zu gestalten, weißt Du?"  
„Aber heute bin ich krank, hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?"  
„Du verstehst es nicht", schnaubte die junge Frau, die langsam die Geduld verlor, „die Sache ist ganz einfach. Ich habe mir das für heute vorgenommen, deshalb möchte ich es auch machen. Es sei denn, Du bist todkrank? In diesem Fall würde ich natürlich hier bleiben. Aber ansonsten ziehe ich es vor, Dir eine gute Besserung zu wünschen, Dich in Ruhe genesen zu lassen und Dich vor allem mit _Schulkram_ zu verschonen!"  
Harry schaute sie noch immer verständnislos an. „Na schön? Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"  
„Sicher." Damit drehte sich Hermione auf dem Absatz um und war verschwunden. 

„Mensch, Harry, Du machst es Dir ja leicht", stöhnte Ron.  
Harry sah den Rotschopf fragend an.  
„Na, Du lässt sie einfach so g—warte eine Sekunde, ich bin gleich wieder da!" Damit rannte auch Ron aus dem Krankenflügel, den gerade verklingenden Schritten Hermiones hinterher. Rennend holte er sie ein.  
„Was ist los, kam es ihm doch noch in den Sinn, dass er Schwachsinn redet?", meinte sie verächtlich, ohne stehen zu bleiben.  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Hermione, willst Du drüber reden?"  
„Worüber reden?"  
„Darüber, warum es zwischen euch gerade so überhaupt nicht funktioniert?", schlug Ron vor.  
Die junge Frau hielt an, stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und sah ihr Gegenüber herausfordernd an. „Ach, unsere Beziehung funktioniert also nicht? Was weißt Du schon von funktionierenden Beziehungen!" Hals über Kopf floh sie den Korridor entlang, eine Hand vorm Gesicht, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen.  
„Du kannst nicht davor weglaufen", rief ihr bester Freund ihr nach, „nicht ewig!"

* * *

Doch Hermione lief, und zwar in beachtlichem Tempo. Durch den Korridor, acht Treppen nach unten, durch die Eingangshalle, durch das Portal, die Marmortreppe hinunter und über das Gelände bis an den See. Dort brach sie zusammen, ihre Knie gaben nach, sie sank atemlos und wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Die Tränen hatten sich vervielfacht, sie rannen ihr nur so übers Gesicht.  
„Verdammt, was ist nur los mit mir?", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. Zwischen Harry und ihr funktionierte es gerade so überhaupt nicht, hatte Ron festgestellt, und Hermione musste ihm in diesem Punkt Recht geben. Wie konnte sie es nur mit Harry aushalten, wie hatte diese Beziehung früher funktionieren können? Früher, als… ja, was war früher gewesen?

Es schien sich nahtlos, geradezu selbstverständlich gefügt zu haben, dass Harry und sie ein Paar geworden waren. Damals. Sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wann es gewesen war; es konnte noch nicht sehr lange her sein. Man sollte meinen, dass sie sich an solch ein wichtiges Ereignis in ihrem Leben genau erinnern könnte, doch sie tat es nicht. Konnte es nicht.  
Sie hatte eine Ahnung, wie sich Liebe anfühlen musste, ohne zu wissen, woher sie kam. Und als Hermione sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, begann sie ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln, dass es Harry gewesen war, der ihr diese Ahnung vermittelt hatte. Liebte sie Harry?  
Bisher hatte sie nie darüber nachgedacht, und auch jetzt sah sie keinen Grund, warum sie es tun sollte. Sie war schließlich mit ihm zusammen, die logische Schlussfolgerung schien also zu sein, dass sie ihn liebte. Damit würde sie sich zufrieden geben.  
Sie war sehr grob gewesen und hatte ihn einfach dort oben im Krankenflügel liegen gelassen, vielleicht sollte sie sich entschuldigen gehen und sich mit ihm versöhnen. Sie war immerhin mit ihm zusammen, sie war ihm das schuldig.

* * *

Als sich ihr Atem und ihre Gedanken sich wieder beruhigt hatten, machte Hermione sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Als sie durch das schwere Eingangsportal trat, sah sie auf die Uhr und erschrak fast zu Tode: Zaubertränke hatte bereits vor zwanzig Minuten angefangen!  
So schnell sie konnte stürzte sie zu den Kerkertreppen und sprang sie, mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinunter. Hatte sie überhaupt ihr Buch eingepackt? Vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen hielt sie inne, ihr Herz raste. Snape würde sie gleich töten, ganz sicher. Langsam, quälend würde er ihr die Haut abziehen, würde sie berühren…  
Als sie schon die Hand hob, um anzuklopfen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass hier etwas komisch war. Normalerweise müsste Snapes Stimme oder das Zischen der Kessel zu hören sein; doch es war still. Sie stellte sich vor, wie der Professor zwischen den Kesseln umher schwebte und hier und dort Anweisungen gab. Beim Gedanken an die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters lief es ihr kalt – oder vielleicht auch heiß, sie konnte es nicht sagen – den Rücken hinunter, doch das schob sie auf ihre momentane Nervosität. Was war hier los?  
Und da fiel es Hermione wie Schuppen von den Augen. Severus Snape war abwesend, Zaubertränke fiel aus, sie konnte direkt in den Krankenflügel gehen und sich bei Harry entschuldigen.

In der Abzweigung vor dem Korridor, in dem Madam Pomfrey ihre Station beherbergte, bog Hermione stattdessen in Richtung Gryffindorturm ab, ohne zu wissen warum.  
„Hermione!"  
Sie erkannte Rons Stimme und lief schneller. Der Rotschopf musste wohl gerade auf dem Weg von Harrys Krankenbett zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum sein. _‚Perfektes Timing, Hermione, super hingekriegt!'_, dachte sie ironisch und lief weiter, wurde jedoch verfolgt.  
„Du kommst mir nicht so einfach davon! Bleib stehen und rede mit mir!"  
„Und was qualifiziert Dich Deiner Ansicht nach für so eine Unterhaltung?", rief Hermione über die Schulter zurück.  
„Ich bin Dein bester Freund, verdammt, jetzt komm schon her!"  
Sie hielt tatsächlich inne. „Aber Du bist auch Harrys bester Freund, was Dich wiederum für diese Unterhaltung _disqualifiziert_", stellte sie fest, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Du willst es jetzt gegen mich verwenden, dass ihr die freundschaftliche Beziehung, die wir drei untereinander hatten und die es uns ermöglicht hat, immer über alles zu reden, kaputtgemacht habt?" Ron hob eine Augenbraue.  
Sie gab sich geschlagen und drehte sich um. „Na gut, ich habe verloren. Aber wir besprechen das nicht mitten im Korridor."

* * *

In einer ruhigen Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum kauerte Hermione sich in den Sessel und legte den _Muffliato_ um Ron und sich selbst.  
„Du willst also reden? Dann rede", forderte sie den Jungen auf.  
Dieser legte den Kopf schief. „Ich glaube, nicht ich bin derjenige, der etwas zu sagen hat. Was ist los mit Dir?"  
Sie schaute zu Boden. „Ich lüge nicht, wenn Dir sage, dass ich es nicht weiß."  
„Gibt es jemand anderes?"  
Sie schaute ihn nur an, nicht sicher, ob sie die Frage richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Hast Du Dich in jemand anderes verguckt?"  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, aber ich w-"  
„Es geht vorbei, weißt Du?" Er nahm ihre Hand. „Das passiert, aber das Gefühl muss nicht ewig andauern. Es geht vorbei. Und dann wird alles wieder gut zwischen euch."  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ja. Irgendwann geht es vorbei." Sie lächelte kurz, doch als plötzlich das Bild von Snape und der schönen Blonden vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte, gefror das Lächeln sofort. „Aber wenn es vorbei ist, heißt das automatisch, dass ich mich dann in Harry verliebe?"

Ron hielt den Atem an und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Du…?"  
Hermione schlug die Hände vor den Mund, als zu ihrem Geist durchdrang, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Nicht, weil sie es tatsächlich laut geäußert hatte; nein, vielmehr weil sie wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Du- Du liebst Harry nicht?"  
Sie wiegte den Kopf lange hin und her, bis es schließlich durchaus als Kopfschütteln zu deuten war.  
„Aber warum-?"  
„Stell keine Fragen, gib mir lieber die Antworten darauf, Ronald. Ich habe sie nämlich nicht."  
Ron legte die Stirn in Falten. „Okay. Dann wissen wir ja, was wir zu tun haben."  
„Ach, und das wäre?", wollte sie irritiert wissen.  
„Wir suchen die Antworten auf die Fragen, die Deine Gefühlswelt aufwirft."  
„_'Wir'_?"  
„Natürlich _wir_. Glaubst Du, ich lasse meine beste Freundin einfach hängen?"


	35. Fehlersuche an der falschen Stelle

_**Herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews! Es geht weiter und weiter...:)**_

_**Liebste Grüße von**_

_**Mine**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**Kapitel 35 - Fehlersuche an der falschen Stelle**

* * *

Ron und Hermione waren noch zu keiner Lösung gekommen, als Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde und sie ihn beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle trafen. Er winkte ihnen unsicher zu, was Hermione jedoch gar nicht registrierte; ihr Blick hing am Lehrertisch. Dort saß Professor Snape auf seinem üblichen Platz und schien keine Notiz zu nehmen von dem, was um ihn herum geschah. Ähnlich ging es auch seiner stillen Beobachterin.  
„Mione? Ist alles gut?", fragte Harry plötzlich, und seine Stimme holte sie zurück in die Realität; sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon bei dem Schwarzhaarigen angekommen waren.  
„J-ja, alles gut", antwortete sie leise und wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte.  
„Hör zu, es tut mir leid, wie ich mich gestern benommen habe… Auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, was mit Dir los war. Oder ist. Vielleicht können wir demnächst ja mal drüber reden?"  
Die junge Hexe wiegte den Kopf hin und her, woraufhin Harry ihre Hand nahm und sie kurz drückte. „Lass uns jetzt einfach nur ein bisschen langsam machen, ja?", brachte sie hervor.  
„Langsam. Langsam ist gut."

„Würdest Du mir bitte die Würstchen geben, Hermione?", hörte sie Ron fragen. Als sie die Platte hinüberreichte und ihn ansah, schaute er sie kurz mit einem beschwichtigenden Blick an, nahm sich zwei Würstchen und wandte sich dann seiner kleinen Schwester zu.  
„Harry?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. „Wir sollten demnächst wirklich drüber reden."  
Harry sah sie besorgt von der Seite an und nickte nur.  
Hermione war sich sicher, dass er ahnte, was ungefähr sie zu sagen hatte, und sich so lange wie möglich davor drücken würde. Und sie wusste außerdem, dass es ihr genauso gehen würde.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen verbrachten Harry, Ron und Hermione ihre Freistunde im Gemeinschaftsraum gemeinsam mit Ginny.  
Harry und Ginny hatten sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen, um die Taktik für das kommende Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw zu besprechen, während die anderen beiden auf ihren Lieblingssesseln vor dem Kamin saßen.  
„Meinst Du, sie reden wirklich gerade über Quidditch?" Ron sah nachdenklich den sanft lodernden Flammen zu und spielte etwas nervös mit der Feder in seiner Hand, mit der er kurz zuvor mit Hermiones Hilfe seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung beendet hatte.  
„Hm?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, hatte jedoch, noch bevor er es aussprach, eine vage Idee, worauf Ron hinaus wollte. Sie wollte ihm die Hand vor den Mund halten, wollte es weder hören noch darüber nachdenken.  
„Muffliato", murmelte Ron in diesem Moment jedoch schon. „Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob Ginny in Harry verliebt ist", erklärte er und fühlte sich dabei sichtlich unwohl. „Sie hat ihn manchmal so angesehen, weißt Du? Und wenn Du dazu kamst, hat sie sich weggedreht."

In diesem Augenblick dämmerte es Hermione endgültig und sie schlug beide Hände vor den Mund. „Oh Du lieber Gott!", rief sie leise aus. „Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein!"  
Ron sah sie entsetzt an. „Du glaubst, die beiden…?"  
„Nein", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, „nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich bin mir sicher", fügte sie auf den skeptischen Blick des Rotschopfs hin hinzu. „Mein Gott, sie hat ihn die ganze Zeit geliebt und mit angesehen, wie ich mit ihm zusammengekommen bin! Nein, die Arme, wie kann ich das je wieder gutmachen?" Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte ihrer besten Freundin die große Liebe vor der Nase weggeschnappt, ohne selbst überhaupt wirkliches Interesse an dem betreffenden Mann zu haben!  
Schuldbewusst sah sie zu Harry und Ginny hinüber, die noch immer angestrengt in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und keine Notiz nahmen von dem, was nur wenige Meter entfernt passierte.  
„Mione, Du hast gestern Morgen gefragt, ob Harry und Ginny sich wohl in der Nacht vorher gemeinsam betrunken haben, erinnerst Du Dich? Meinst Du nicht, das könnte tatsächlich was dran sein?", fragte Ron unsicher, besann sich dann jedoch gleich. „Die beiden würden das hinter unserem Rücken nie tun. Stimmt doch, oder?"

* * *

Auch zum Abendessen erschien Hermione zusammen mit Ron, was Ginny mit einem mürrischen Knurren zur Kenntnis nahm, sich jedoch nichts anmerken ließ. Als Harry, laut schwatzend mit Seamus und Parvati, hinzukam und Hermione ihn keines Blickes würdigte, verließ die Rothaarige die Große Halle als Erste wieder, ohne sich von irgendwem zu verabschieden.  
„Willst Du ihr nachlaufen?", fragte Ron leise.  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, wieso? Ich sehe sie doch gleich?"  
„Na ja, ich dachte nur… sie schien grade etwas aufgebracht."  
„Inwiefern aufgebracht?"  
„Sie hat Harry schon beobachtet, als er zur Tür reinkam", antwortete Ron, „und sie ist direkt aufgestanden und gegangen, kaum dass er an den Tisch kam."  
Sie bemerkte einen argwöhnischen Blick seitens Harry, und obwohl sie ihn nicht in der Annahme bestärken wollte, dass sie mit Ron anbandelte, bat sie den Rothaarigen, vorzeitig mit ihr rauszugehen.  
Ron nickte. „Wir sehen uns gleich, soll ich schon mal das Zaubererschach auspacken?", fragte er mit einem Zwinkern an Harry gewandt.  
„Gerne! Spielst Du eine Runde mit, Hermione? Oder zwei?"  
Hermione verzog bedauernd das Gesicht. „Ich wollte ehrlichgesagt ein bisschen mit Ginny quatschen. Wärst Du mir böse, wenn ich erst morgen wieder dabei wäre?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nahm erneut kurz ihre Hand und drücke sie sanft. Erleichtert drehte sie sich um und lief, dicht gefolgt von Ron, in Richtung Eingangshalle. Ein Schwarm Hufflepuffs drängte ebenfalls gerade nach draußen, und von der Seite kam eine schwarze Gestalt angehastet, in die Hermione in ihrer geistigen Umnachtung fast hineinlief.  
Die schwarze Gestalt blieb abrupt stehen und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Verwirrt wie sie davon war, reagierte Hermione nicht sofort; stattdessen blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und stammelte: „V…viel… danke, Professor."  
Snapes Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Miss Granger, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf nötig", zischte er leise, sodass nur sie und Ron es hören konnten, „hätten Sie also die Güte, sich zu bewegen, damit ich in mein Bett komme?"

Ron machte große Augen, war jedoch geistesgegenwärtig genug, Hermione von der Seite anzustoßen, als sie noch immer nicht reagierte. „Mach den Mund zu und lauf weiter!"  
Verwirrt gehorchte sie, und als sie außer Hörweite waren, fuhr Ron sofort ungläubig fort: „Was ist mit diesem Mann los? Hermione, ist zwischen euch irgendwas vorgefallen, oder warum macht er Dir Komplimente, statt dass er die Chance nutzt, den ein oder anderen dummen Kommentar loszuwerden?"  
„Na ja, ich fand schon, dass das ein dummer Kommentar war", entgegnete Hermione; wenn der Rotschopf doch sonst so stumpfsinnig war, was Gefühle und Komplimente anging, wieso hatte er ausgerechnet heute seine Antennen so weit ausgefahren?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich halte ihn momentan für nicht zurechnungsfähig, aber das muss Madam Pomfrey entscheiden. Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn zu Gesicht bekommt. Schon gut, das war ein Witz", sagte er auf Hermiones warnenden Blick hin schnell.  
„Mir gefällt er so ganz gut", murmelte sie.

* * *

Rons Bemerkung vom Nachmittag hatte Hermione mehr verunsichert als sie zugegeben hätte. Und da sie nicht bei sich selbst anfangen wollte die Problemlösung zu suchen, beschloss sie kurzerhand, dass es unkomplizierter wäre, zunächst ihre beste Freundin auszufragen.

Zurück in ihrem Schlafsaal, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, um es direkt anzusprechen, nur um festzustellen, dass Ginny gerade im Badezimmer war.  
Als sie schließlich beide schweigend auf ihren Betten saßen und durch Hausaufgaben blätterten, begann sie unvermittelt:  
„Ginny. Warst Du vorletzte Nacht bei Harry?"  
Ginny sah sie entsetzt an. „War ich _was_?"  
„Ich… Du… also, weißt Du, ich… Was Du da neulich gesagt hast - dass Du verliebt bist… und Ron meinte, dass Harry vorgestern Nacht auch draußen war…"  
„Ron scheint neuerdings Deine beste Freundin zu sein?", fragte sie spitz. „Na gut, Du bist also zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es Harry ist, in den ich verliebt bin?"  
Hermione nickte beschämt, nicht sicher, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung tatsächlich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte oder eher meilenweit daneben lag.  
„Lass uns sagen, Du hättest Recht", sagte die Rothaarige leise, und sowohl in ihrer Stimme als auch in ihrem Blick lag nun Verachtung, „hast Du auch zugehört, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich es niemandem, am allerwenigsten Dir, antun würde, auf diese Gefühle zu reagieren?"

Gerade hatte Hermione eine Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt, die ihr mehr als fast alles andere bedeutete.


End file.
